Lisa's New Man
by gingershine
Summary: Lisa has a date and Sonny finds out. How will he take the news? What will this mean for Sonny and Davis? Definitely rated M.
1. I'm Still In Love With You

"Shit today sucked" Davis says to herself as she walked through the door of her apartment. She dropped her bag on the floor next to the front door and headed for the kitchen. Lisa looked in her fridge and saw beer and wine. She paused and decided tonight was a red wine kind of night. Davis pours herself a nice big glass and heads for the couch. Davis had been flipping through the channels for a while and was bored out of her mind. Davis gets up and gets another glass of wine. Davis finds her thoughts wondering to Sonny "Damn it he had it very clear that we are not anything anymore. Why can't I get that through my head?" Davis asks herself. She goes back to watching TV. She looks up and sees a picture of her and Sonny that was taken on some deployment. Davis had taken his favorite Texas hat. Sonny had chased her around their area of the base and tackled her to get his hat back. Both were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. "God, I miss those days, just being his best friend."

Davis decides she needs to take her mind off Sonny. She takes a deep breath and downloads a dating app. "Is this crazy? Should I be doing this?" She kept thinking to herself as she made her profile. Lisa published her profile. 20 minutes later she had her first message. Davis grabs her phone and reads the message "Hi, my name is Brent. You have a beautiful smile, but also look like you might be able to kick my ass, which I kind of like." Davis laughs and clicks on his profile. As she is looking through his profile "Wow he's cute and not in the military! Last thing she needs is another SEAL." Lisa responds "I am quite confident you couldn't keep up with me ;)"

After few minutes he responds, "Is that a challenge Miss Lisa Davis?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to take me out and find out." Lisa messages back

"It's a date!" Brent responds

Davis and Brent spent the next couple of hours talking before Davis announced she needed to go to bed for work in the morning.

"Sleep tight and sweet dreams Lisa Davis." Brent tells her

"You too Brent."

For the first time in months Davis fell asleep quickly and without a hopeless feeling. When her alarm went off the next morning Davis got up and got ready with a pep in her step she hadn't had since she ended things with Sonny. Lisa arrived at work and walked towards the briefing room, she was looking at her phone as she was walking and ran smack into a familiar rock-solid body. She didn't even have to look up to know it was Sonny. The collision causes Davis to lose her balance, so she reaches her out and puts her hands on Sonny's chest.

"Woah there Davis. You know it is real dangerous to be lookin at your phone while walkin."

"Oh my god I am so, so sorry Sonny."

Sonny looks down at her hands on his chest. Lisa sees this and quickly removes them "I, I, I'm, um sorry. I didn't mean."

Sonny puts a hand on her shoulder "Lisa, it is okay, really don't worry about it." He says smiling at her.

"Again, I am sorry. I'll watch where I am going in the future." Davis says smiling  
"Uh, Davis." Sonny says stopping her from leaving.

"Yeah Sonny?"

"I, um you look happy today. I like it." Sonny says sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"I'm in a really good mood today. Thanks for noticing Sonny."

"I like seeing you happy." Sonny says smiling at Davis.

Lisa is about to respond when Clay walks up. "Hey guys, am I interrupting something?" Clay asks looking between Sonny and Davis.

Davis pats Clay on the shoulder "Not a thing, Clay." Davis walks into the briefing room leaving Sonny and Clay standing outside.

Clay shoots Sonny a look. "Seriously what did I walk into?"

Sonny looks at Clay a little annoyed with is noisiness "She literally ran into me and then we were talking for a minute. That's it Clay I swear."

"It felt like more. Sonny"

"Look just because you figured out the big mystery doesn't mean you get to act all hot shit know it all. Back off Clay." Sonny huffed and walked into the briefing room.

Sonny sat back in his seat and watched Davis. Sonny realized the last time she acted like this was when she started dating Danny. It hit Sonny "Holy fuck Davis has a boyfriend." Sonny's heart sank. "Shit, I thought I was past this. I have had serval hook ups since her, so why is the thought of another man running his hands over her body and kissing her making me so angry. He hears his name on her lips "Sonny, earth to Sonny are you with me?" Davis asks

Sonny's head snaps up "Am I with you?" Sonny repeats, very confused.

"Yes Sonny are you listening to the briefing? You know for your mission? You know because you're a tier one operator." Davis crossing her arms and sounding annoyed.

"Shit, yes ma'am. I am sorry." Sonny sits up straight in his chair to show how serious he was.

Davis cracks a smile "Good"

Sonny thinks to himself "God how I have missed that smile" Shooting his own smile back at her.

Clay watches the exchange and rolls his eyes.

Davis finishes the briefing and Blackburn advises the team they are still waiting on a mission GO and not to leave the base.

Clay stops Sonny outside of the briefing room "Let's take a walk brother."

"Listen Clay, I am really not in the mood."

"Listen Sonny, I am really not in the mood for your mood, but here we are."

"Fine" Sonny huffs

Sonny and Clay walk outside and out of ear shot of others. Clay turns to Sonny "What the hell happened in that briefing?"

Sonny rubbed his hand over his face and readjusted his hat. "The last time she acted like that was when she started datin Danny. Which leads me to believe she, uh has a boyfriend or somethin."

"First off, how the hell do you know that?" Clay asks

"Because I can read her like an open book, plus I know her like the back of my hand. We have been close for so many years, there's really nothin I don't know about her." Sonny says

"That's why it not working out tore you up so bad isn't? It wasn't just a failed relationship.

"Damn straight, I lost my right-hand woman."

"Oh your right hand woman, man your nuts." Clay chuckles "But in all seriousness Davis is dating again? Is that it? She is a grown ass woman and can do whatever she wants. It's not like you haven't taken plenty of woman out in the last few months."

"Fuck man, I know all of that. I don't know why this is messing with me so much." Sonny says shaking his head.

"Let me ask you something, did it make you this mad when she was with Danny?

"Was I mad she had a boyfriend? No. Was I mad that she cared so deeply for him after he OD? A little. She deserved someone who she could rely on and did not have to worry about every two seconds." Sonny says

"So why is this so different?" Clay asks

"Because she's mine. She belongs with me, not with some jacksass. Because she is the love of my fuckin life. That is why Clay."

"I'm sorry did you just say she is the love of your life Sonny?"

"Did I stutter?" Sonny shoots back

"Woah don't get mad at me Sonny. I just didn't realize it was that serious between you two."

"If it wasn't that serious why would we have spent the last year and a half hidin our relationship? If it was just fun we would have stopped after a few times. We both risked our careers to be together because we are so in love."

"Are Sonny?"

"Well shit man, I still love her, pretty sure she still feels the same." Sonny says looking defeated

"So you never fully told me what happened, just that it didn't work out." Clay says hoping he wouldn't send Sonny over the edge

Sonny pauses and takes a deep breath. "She started to get real worried that people, the wrong people knew and that it would end what we have both worked so hard for. So she ended it."

"Out of nowhere?" Clay pushes

"Eh I could tell we were a little off, but she puts so much pressure on herself with the intel officer job that I figured it was just from that. Then when we got back from a mission she was waiting in my truck for me and told me it wasn't worth the risk and we couldn't live a lie anymore."

"Damn Sonny I see why you were so upset."

"I'll admit I may have not handled it as well as I should have. But I thought I was doin a good job moving on and now this. It feels like she broke up with me all over again.

"You want her to be happy right?" Clay asks

"Of course, I do. I would prefer it be with me, but in the end, I just want her happy." Sonny says sadly.

"So, you're not going to do anything stupid right Sonny?"

Sonny looks at Clay before answering, "No I will not do anything stupid."

Both of their phones go off to report to the briefing room. They begin walking that direction.

Clay looks at Sonny. "You're a good guy. Don't forget that in the middle of all of this shit."

"Woah way too many fucking feelings happening here. I don't like it." Sonny laughs

Once everyone is seated in the briefing room Blackburn announces the upper ranks did not approve and the op is off. "Everyone thank you for coming in, you all are free to go and take the day off tomorrow. Have a good evening."

The group decides to head to the bar later that night.

Sonny looks over at Lisa and sees her look at her phone smile. Sonny takes a deep breath and tells himself "as long as she is happy."

"Hey Brent, so you know how I told you I had to work tonight, well it turns out I don't. I was wondering if you wanted to do something?"

"Hi Lisa, yeah that would be great. How does dinner sound?"

"It sounds great. I could really go for Greek. How do you feel about that?" Lisa asks

"You thinking of that cozy little Greek place? Because I hope you are."

"You're a mind reader. That's the place! See you there at 7?" Davis responds

"Great I will see you there!" Brent responds

Davis gets home and takes a shower and starts getting ready. As Davis was getting ready, she couldn't help but feel nervous. This was the first, first date she had been on in years.

Davis was going through her closet trying to figure out what to wear and her hands come to the green chiffon dress she wore the day Sonny was going to take her to Richmond. Lisa stops what she is doing and remembers how great it felt to sit in his truck her arm on his leg and his over her shoulder. How happy he was to just be spending the night out with her as a couple. "He's so sweet" she says to herself. Lisa's phone goes off and it snaps her back to reality, a text from Brent "I can't wait to see you tonight."

Lisa smiles, "I can't wait either, it should be fun. See you at 7 at the best Greek place in town."

Brent responds, "See you then."

Davis choses her outfit, finishes her makeup and puts her shoes on. She looks in the mirror and is impressed at how the evening's looked turned out. Lisa heads out of her apartment to meet Brent.

Lisa arrives at the restaurant at 6:55 and walks in and finds Brent standing in the lobby area. He doesn't see her at first giving her a chance to get a full body look of him "My God he is even hotter in person than in his pictures." She thinks to herself. Brent sees her he walks over and wraps her in a strong hug. "It is so nice to meet you Lisa, you look gorgeous." Brent says pulling away.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Lisa replies

"Shall we take our seats?" Brent asks lightly placing his hand on her lower back.

"Sounds like a great idea." Lisa says

Brent pulls her chair out for her "Wow such a gentleman" Lisa remarks as Brent helps her scoot in.

"Don't tell me the last guy didn't do that for you?" Brent asks laughing

"Well he did, kind of. Um it is compilated."

"How is it compilated did he treat you well or not. Because you deserve the best." Brent says

"He did treat me well, it is compilated because we couldn't be a public couple. So when we were out he had to just act like friends. But you didn't bring me here to hear about my exboyfriend."

"For what it's worth I am sorry it was so compilated. On the flip side it works out well for me that it didn't work out with him." Brent says with a cocky smile

"Ha that is a good point. Anyways so you are a firefighter?"

"That I am. I am actually a Paramedic too. You know I can pull you out of a burning building and resuscitate you." Brent says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Impressive. How long have you been doing it?" Lisa responds

"I actually just hit my ten years."

"Oh that's great." Lisa says

"Some would say that. Anyways you told me you're a Naval Officer, but you never told me what you do." Brent asks

"I work with intelligence." Lisa has to stop herself from saying anymore.

"Intelligence? Anything in particular?" Brent asks a little confused

"I really can't say anymore than that. I am sorry, it is just the nature of my job." Davis says flatly

"Oh, yeah that is understandable."

Lisa and Brent order their food.

"I really love this place" Lisa says leaning in towards Brent

"Me too. One of the best Greek places I have ever found. Plus, the view is amazing." Brent says taking Lisa hand in his.

"It is a pretty damn good view" Lisa says smiling at Brent.

Their food arrives and they eat and continue talking and laughing. Before they knew it they were done eating. When the bill arrived, Brent took it "You really don't have to pay for that Brent. I drank a pretty good deal."

"Like I didn't drink just as much. Don't worry I got it." Brent says with a smile.

Sonny walks into their usual bar to find the rest of the team already there minus ray, which Sonny wasn't particularly sad about. "Hey fellas. What's Up?"

Jason and Clay are sitting at a table talking. Jason raises his glass to Sonny "Sonny!"

"Jason, Clay how's it goin?"

"Better now that the cowboy is here." Clay laughs and pats Sonny on the shoulder

Sonny looks over and sees Brock, Trent, Full Metal, and Vic engaged in an intense game of pool.

"Well I am going to go get something to drink." Sonny announces and walks over to the bar.

Sonny returns to the table with a round for Jason and Clay.

Jason puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder "So how is Sonny's love life?" Jason laughs as he asks

Sonny takes his shot, places his tooth pick back in his mouth and responds "I'll have you know Jason I wouldn't really call it a love life, it's more of a sex life if I am bein honest with ya."

Jason looks at him "What ever happened to that girl you were dating?"

Sonny flinches a bit "It, uh, it didn't work out."

"I am sorry to hear that man" Jason says

"Yeah it sucks." Sonny responds

"So does that mean the Playboy Sonny Quinn we all know and mostly love is back in action." Jason asks

"Back and better than ever baby." Sonny says loudly

Sonny decides to go hang out at the pool table with the rest of the team. Sonny sat on a stool against the wall watching the game.

Brent and Lisa walk outside the restaurant. "I had a really good time tonight. I actually don't want it to end yet. How would you feel about a couple more drinks?" Brent said while running his finger up and down her arm.

"That sounds like a good idea" Lisa says

"Cool, should we just head to the bar around the corner?" Brent asks already moving in that direction.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to another bar?" Lisa asks trying not to sound too alarmed.

"No, this place is great, total dive bar, good lighting, and comfy seating."

Lisa pause before answering and thinks to herself "clearly he is sold on this place. I really hope Sonny isn't there." Lisa finally responds, "Well let's go then." She says while taking Brent's hand and heading towards the bar.

Brent opens the door for her and Lisa walks in and scans the room looking for Sonny, or really any member of Bravo team. She finds not only him, but them, the entire team. "Fuck" she mumbles under her breath

"What was that" Brent asks

"mmhm, oh um, how about over there?" Lisa points to the farthest darkest corner of the bar, praying no one from Bravo team spots her.

"You don't want to sit at the bar?" Brent asks

"I would rather sit in booth" Lisa says running her hand down Brent's torso

Brent chuckles "Booth it is"

Lisa sits in the booth in a way that she is not visible to the other side of the bar. Brent tells her he is going to get them drinks. When Brent returns with their drinks, he scoots in next to her and puts his arm over her shoulders. Lisa rests her head on his shoulder "See, what did I tell you this place has the best setting." Brent says

"And good lighting" Lisa says with a laugh.

Clay is standing at the corner of the bar and sees her. "Shit is that Davis with her date?" He asks himself. He watches for another minute to confirm it is her "Fuck, Sonny is going to flip his shit if he sees this." Clay decides to walk over to her. Clay walks up just in time to interrupt Lisa and Brent's kiss. Clay clears his throat. Lisa looks up knowing this isn't going to be good.

"Davis, are you fucking nuts? You bring your date in here, of all of the bars in this city, this is the one you come to. You knew we were all going to be here."

Brent goes to stand up, but Davis stops him. "Brent sit, he means no harm."

Brent looks at her "He just yelled at you, I'm not okay with that."

"Well that wasn't really yelling." Lisa tries to explain.

"Clay, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. What makes this bar so damn special? What because the team is here?"

Clay looks at Davis and realizes Sonny didn't tell her he had figured it out. "Ha well Davis you know how protective we are over you, it's like meeting a whole family of older brothers. But ah you two enjoy your evening. Davis let us know if you need anything." Clay walks away before Davis could respond.

Brent turns to Lisa "What the hell was that about?"

"I work with him and like Clay said they are like a whole team of older brothers." Lisa says trying to laugh off the whole thing.

"I guess if you are okay with it, I am okay with it." Brent says still a little unsure.

"Now, where were we?" Lisa says as she leans in and kisses Brent again.

Clay walks back over to the group.

Sonny notices Clay looks a little off, "You okay over there blondie?"

"Uh yeah I am, but I need to talk to you Sonny."

"Okay talk away" Sonny says

"Like at the bar" Clay motions towards the bar.

"Oh, um okay" Sonny says as he gets up and follows Clay.

"So remember earlier today when you said you just want Davis to be happy?

"Yes, I remember sayin that. Why are you bringin it up now though?" Sonny asks a little scared of the answer

"She's here with her date or whatever he is. They are here together." Clay answers

"I'll choke that motherfuck. I swear to Jesus in Haven I'll kill him." Sonny says turning red and looking around for her. Sonny couldn't think straight. That guy had no right. Sonny really did want to kill him.

Clay slammed him against the bar "Don't do it man. She will never forgive you. You know that."

Sonny stops fighting Clay, "Okay fine, I ain't gonna do nothin. Let's just go back to pool. Tell me one thing though is he hot?"

Clay chuckles "He's not one of us, but I am sure he does more than fine for himself."

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Sonny Says

Once back at the pool table Sonny decides if he can't go beat the guys ass for touching her, he would mess with Davis a little. "Just because we ended doesn't mean I stopped loving you" "Or did you forget saying that to me not to long ago?" Sonny hits send.

Davis's phone goes off and she fears it may be work so she apologizes to Brent "Brent I'm sorry, but I need to check that just to make sure it isn't work." She says breaking the kiss to look at her phone. Brent begins to kiss her neck as she opens her texts. She sees it from Sonny. Lisa wasn't prepared to see her previously spoken words sitting on the screen staring back at her. Lisa texts back "Back hallway NOW!"

"Everything all right?" Brent asks

"It is. I am just going to run to the restroom." Lisa says as she sees Sonny making a lap around the bar to undoubtably sneak a peek at her date.

Lisa follows him to the back hallway and into a supply closet. She shoves him hard, knocking him back into the wall "Are you fucking kidding me Sonny? Sending me that shit? Are you really that jealous and petty?

"Are you really moving on with that guy? Why not just fuck another SEAL? He looks like he could be one of us."

"Not that it's any of your business, but for your information Sonny, he isn't one of you. He is a firefighter."

"From a macho SEAL to a macho firefighter, you know Lisa, one might say you have a type."

"Because the parade of questionably age appropriate woman who may or may not be strippers isn't your type Sonny?"

"We aint't talkin about me right now Davis."

Davis huffs, "You're hurt Sonny. Is that what this childish behavior is? Because this morning BEFORE you realized I had a date you were the sweet Sonny I fell in love with. And now all of a sudden you are sending me asshole texts. I thought we could get through this break up Sonny, but now I don't know. This was a real dick move Quinn." Lisa turns to leave, but Sonny grabs her by the arm, spins her around and pushes her up against the wall.

"That may have been a dick move to send that text, but goddamnit Lisa ya didn't have to bring him into our bar. It is hard enough for me to think of another man touchin you, but havin to see it is a whole another level of pain. Everyone is lucky Clay stopped be from marchin over there and beating the ever lovin shit outta that fuckin guy."

"You think you are so big and bad, don't you? The end all be all?" Davis shoots back trying to wiggle free from Sonny, but he will not let her

Sonny drops his head and whispers "I only think I am the end all be all for you." in her ear.

This sends chills through Lisa's entire body. She feels a wave of desire wash over her, causing her nipples to harden and a familiar tingling in her core. "Sonny get off me"

"If you really want me to move I will, but I don't think you want me to." Sonny says swiping his thumb over her erect nipple.

Lisa involuntarily moans. Sonny chuckles and kisses her neck.

"Damnit Sonny. How do you do this to me?

"Feelin's mutual" Sonny says pushing his hardening member against her.

"We have to stop this shit. We need to move on. You said it yourself we can't be all in while we are on Bravo and you don't want to fool with anything less with me." Davis says trying to think clearly

Sonny stops kissing her and looks into her eyes. "I know what I said Lisa, but damnit I miss ya. I miss talkin to ya. I miss holdin ya. I miss kissin ya. I miss fuckin ya. I miss watchin ya be a complete badass and knowin you were mine and that I get to cuddle up to you at night. I miss the man you made me. I miss us Lisa."

Lisa was now on the brink of tears. She shared all of the feelings Sonny had just said. "Sonny I feel the same, but nothing has changed in our professional lives to allow our personal lives to be any different."

"I know baby, I know. But how do we go back to bein just friends when there is still so much passion and love between us?" Sonny asks stroking her hips under her shirt.

Lisa leans her head back against the wall and takes in the feeling of Sonny pressed against her with hands on her bare skin.

Sonny begins to kiss the exposed skin of her neck and chest.

"Sonny, I have no idea what to tell you." Davis says running her fingers through Sonny's hair.

Brent had been sitting in the booth for over ten minutes waiting on Lisa. He was starting to get worried. Brent decided to get up and go look for her. He knocked on the woman's bathroom and when there was no answer, he opened the door to find it empty. As Brent stood there, he thought he heard her voice coming from the supply closet and walked closer. He walked closer and confirmed it was her. He also heard a man's voice. Brent couldn't make out what they were saying, but was worried for Lisa's safety, so he opened the door. He was shocked by what he found; his date pushed with against a wall fingers in another man's hair while that man sucked hard on her neck.

When the door opened, Lisa's eyes shot open and Sonny stopped kissing her, but did not move away from her.

"Brent" Davis yelled pushing Sonny off her.

"Wow. What the fuck is this? Is this part of some weird couple role play game or some shit?" Brent asked annoyed and confused

"No, no it is nothing like that. Um. He is my ex, the one that it was complicated with." Brent cuts Lisa off, "Let me guess you are still in love with him"

Lisa leans against a shelf "Like I said it is complicated. You were the first guy I have dated since. "And um" Lisa turns to Sonny "This one didn't take it very well."

"Looks to me like you were enjoying yourself too, so I wouldn't completely blame him." Brent says flatly.

"Brent I am so sorry. I did have a great time tonight." Lisa says giving Brent a weak smile

"I did too, up until the point in the evening where I found you making out with you "ex" boyfriend in a supply closet." Brent said shaking his head and walking away.

Brent sees Clay as he is exiting the back hallway. Brent stops him "Clay was it?"

"Uh yeah man that's my name." Clay says a little worried this guy was going to try to start what Davis wouldn't let him earlier.

"From what I gathered earlier you know those two and you know about those two?"

Unsure of how to answer this question Clay stares at him for a minute "I'm not sure who you are referring to."

Brent shakes his head "Lisa and the fucker in the Texas t-shirt."

"Yes, I know them. Why does it matter to you?" Clay says flatly

"Why in the fuck is she making out with him while she is on a date with me?"

Clay laughs and shakes his head "Well man your guess is as good as mine. I thought he hated her after the breakup. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Eh, not so much that I care. I just thought we were having a great time and then bam." Brent says pointing to the door.

Clay pats him on the shoulder "Listen man, whatever is going on in that closet has nothing to do with you and has everything to do with those two."

"Good point. On that noted have a good evening Clay."

"You too man." Clay says shaking his hand.

Sonny and Davis remain on opposite sides of the room

"Thanks a lot Sonny, I actually kind of liked that guy."

"Don't try to put that shit on me, even Mr. Firefighter saw you were enjoyin yourself." Sonny says sounding proud of himself.

"So what you are happy you ran off a guy I liked? Is that what that face is?"

"I'd be lyin' if I didn't say a little." Sonny says cracking a smile.

Clay appears at the door. "What the fuck you two. Making out in a supply closet."

"Oh great now Clay knows" Lisa says shaking her head

Clay closes the door behind him. "Well technically Clay has known." Clay says

Lisa pushes herself off of the shelf she was leaning against and squares up to Sonny "Are you fucking kidding me Sonny? You fucking told Clay Spencer we were together? What the actual fuck Sonny. I trusted you."

Sonny taken back by her sudden aggression can only muster a faint "I didn't, I swear."

Clay clears his throat "I actually figured it out. And when I asked Sonny about it he denied it. He didn't tell me. I promise you I am not just being a good bro."

Lisa pauses and looks between Clay and Sonny "Sonny is this true?"

Sonny locks eyes with her "It is. I never spoke about it with him until this mornin after the briefin."

"And what did you tell him this morning Sonny?" Davis says still pissed.

"That I am still in love with you and that this breakup sucks."

Lisa looks to Clay for conformation. Clay nods his head yes.

"Look Davis, seeing as your date is over why don't you come hang out with the guys. I am sure everyone would like to hang out with you again." Clay says

"Wait who else knows?" Lisa asks very worried all a sudden.

"No one. Not a soul." Sonny says rubbing her arm

"I, I don't know." Davis responds

"Lisa, no matter what those guys will always be your family. You know that. So come on, shots for old times." Sonny says

"Shots for old times? I can't with you Sonny."

"See, there is the Davis we all know and love." Clay says

The three of them exit the supply closet and head for the pool table the rest of the team is at.

Clay announces to the group, "Look who we found" he says pointing to Davis.

Davis waves and smiles at everyone.

She turns around to talk to Sonny, but he isn't by her side anymore. She finds him at the bar.

Davis walks over to him

Sonny looks up at her "You know I was gonna bring your drink to ya."

"That is nice of you Sonny, but I wanted another minute alone. What you said you told Clay. You mean that?"

Sonny looks Lisa dead in the eyes "That I am still in love with you?"

"Yes Sonny"

"Of course I meant that. I am." Sonny says placing his hand over hers.

The bar tender hands them their drinks and they head back to the pool table.

Sonny can't help but watch Lisa. The way she smiles and laughs. Then he notices she keeps shifting and crossing and uncrossing her legs. He then looks at her chest and notices she is keeping her jacked pulled closed around her. Sonny began to wonder if she was still feeling the effects of their closet time.

Sonny walks the long way around the table, being sure to brush against Lisa as he walked past her. Sonny now stands across from her at the pool table.

Davis looks him up and down. First off, she didn't realize how good he smelt until just now. Second, she can't help feeling even more turned on watching him lean against the pool table with arms flexed showing off every perfect muscle. Davis bit her lip, Sonny noticed and winked at her. "Holy fuck, how does he do this to me? And why is he doing this to me?" Lisa thinks to herself.

The group spent the next couple of hours playing pool and laughing.

Lisa leans into Sonny "I am going to head out"

Sonny turns to her "I'll walk you out."

"No Sonny you don't have to do that, really I am fine"

"You may be fine, but I wouldn't feel right not walkin you out." Sonny says with soft caring eyes.

"I am parked a couple blocks away. I can't ask you to walk me all the way over there." Lisa says waving her hand in protest.

"Even more reason for me to walk you out. I am not lettin you walk all that way alone at this hour. Besides I think it is gettin to be that time that I should be headin home and gettin into bed myself." Sonny says standing

Lisa and Sonny wish everyone a good night.

They walk out of the bar together, almost touching.

They walk towards Lisa's car in silence. As they round the corner where she is parked she points out her car. "Well Sonny thank you for walking me all this way. You really didn't have to, but I do really appreciate it."

They get up to Lisa's car

"It ain't no problem Lisa." Sonny says taking her hand in his.

Sonny takes his other hand and snakes it around Lisa's waist and pulls her to him.

"Sonny what are you doing?"

"Finishin what we started in that supply closet."

"Sonny"

"Lisa"

"Is this really a good idea Sonny?"

"Honestly, it is a horrible idea." Sonny says in a low husky voice while backing Davis up to the front of her car.

"Then why are we doing it?" Davis asks while wrapping her arms around Sonny's neck

"Because we still love and need each other" Sonny says running his fingers through her hair.

Davis kisses him.

Sonny picks her up and sets her on the hood of her car.

Davis wraps her legs around Sonny's waist pulling him in to her.

Sonny runs his hands up her thighs and under her shirt grabbing her sides.

Davis moans into the kiss and runs her fingers through the back of Sonny's hair. Lisa couldn't believe how good it felt to be this close to him again, how right he felt nestled between her legs.

Sonny laughs to himself when he feels Davis wiggle against him, trying to create the friction she desperately needed. This move causes Sonny's dick to twitch.

Sonny pulls back. "We should probably stop while we still can, or I'll wind up fuckin ya right here on the hood of your car. I don't feel like that would go over well for either of us."

Lisa lays her head on Sonny's shoulder "You are probably right. Your place or mine?" she asks while kissing his neck.

Sonny pushes off of him, so she is sitting upright. "You really wanna do this?"

"Clearly us being broken up isn't working." She says placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Mine it is closer." He says.

Sonny helps Davis off of her car. He opens her door for her. "So I'll meet you there." He says.

"Um hell no, get your ass in this car." Lisa says pulling Sonny in and kissing him again.

"Yes, ma'am"

Sonny walks around to the passenger side and gets in.

Davis starts driving and Sonny takes her right hand and laces their fingers together and kisses the back of her hand.  
"There he is" Davis says with a smile

"There who is?" Sonny questions

"The sweet lovable Sonny I fell in love with"

"What bout the naughty Sonny ya fell in lust with?" Sonny says as he reaches over and runs his hand up her thing and rubs her core through her jeans

"Mmm I missed him too."

"Good because I miss being him with you" Sonny says with a wink

"Sonny do you want me to crash this car?"

Sonny chuckles "I have every confidence that ya can it on the road no matter what I do to ya." He moves his hand from between her legs to her breast, reaching into her shirt and bra and squeezing her nipple.

Davis let out a yelp "Sonny, you're torturing me."

"Good" Sonny says in a low husky voice.

Davis pulls into Sonny's apartment complex and parks. As Davis is gathering her things Sonny walks around to her side of the car and opens her door. He leans in and kisses her neck "Can you hurry, please."

"Such a complainer and so impatient." Davis says laughing. She turns and faces Sonny "Well I am ready."

Sonny takes her hand and yanks her out of the car and capturing her mouth with his. "I'll tell you what Davis, I keep having dreams like this. And now here you are, and this is really happening again."

"Who knew all it took was me going out on a date." Davis says

"Damn Davis why ya gotta bring that shit up. Here we are havin a good time and you're remindin me that firefighter ass hat exists."

"Sonny Brent is a nice guy and just because I went out with him doesn't mean he is an ass hat."

"He made you smile. He made you happy. That is my job, ain't some other dude's job."

"You really are jealous, aren't you?"

"Fuck yes I am. You belong with me."

"Sonny, need I remind you of all of the women you have hooked up with since the breakup."

"I know, I know. I am not proud of that. I was tryin to fill the hole you made in my heart with randoms. Does it bother you?

"Do you want it to bother me?"

"Lisa, that ain't an answer."

"Fine, yes it does bothers me."

Sonny chuckles, he has her right where he wants her "Why?"

"Why does it bother me Sonny?"

Sonny nods

"Shit because you belong to me, not to any those randoms. Is that what you want to hear? Or would you like to hear how many times I have had talk myself out of walking over to one of them and beating the shit out of her with a pool stick?"

"Wait, are you tellin me Lisa Davis is jealous of some chick I that a fun couple of hours with? Someone who meant nothing."

"Well shit Sonny, yeah I guess I am."

Sonny laughs "Good" Sonny leans down and kisses her, reaching down and grabbing her ass with both hands.

Lisa pushes him "Upstairs"

"That sounds like a good move."

Sonny walks behind Davis with his arms wrapped around her waist all the way to his apartment. He opens the door and they walk inside. Lisa pauses remembering all of the good times they have had here as a couple.

Lisa stands in the middle of the living room; Sonny walks up to her. He puts his hands on either side of head, tangling his fingers in her hair and kisses her. Lisa wraps her arms around his waist, never wanting to let go of him again.

She pushes Sonny backwards onto the couch. Stradling him after he falls back. Sonny moves his hands from her hair to her ass, slapping and grabbing it.

"Mm Sonny spank me harder."

Sonny growls, this woman is too much. "I guess this is gonna be one of those nights I have to keep with you?" Sonny does as he is told and slaps her hard on the ass.

"Yes Sonny, just like that baby."

"I see someone is feisty tonight." Sonny says with a chuckle

"I have missed how good you fuck me Sonny."

That comment goes straight to Sonny's member, leaving him rock hard. He pulls Davis against his lap desperate for some friction and pressure. "Good Goddamn Davis."

"You're so hard. So you missed fucking me too?"

"You damn well I ain't ever met a woman that can keep up with me the way you do." Sonny says in a low husky voice.

"That wasn't a yes or no." Lisa says while pulling Sonny shirt over his head.

"Shit Davis I thought this (as he bucks his hardened member against her) was enough of an answer. But yes I have missed fuckin your brains out on a regular basis."

Lisa giggles "It is." She says while grinding hard against him "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"You are evil, evil I tell ya." Sonny says slapping her hard on the ass again.

Lisa breaks the kiss and Sonny pulls her shirt over her head.

Sonny stops

"What? What is wrong?" Lisa asked concerned and annoyed

Sonny grabs her bra and snaps it. "Bright purple lace. And if I had to bet you're wearin a matching thong. Which means you planned on this bein the firefighter under you not me."

"Is that really a problem for you? Because from where I am sitting you don't have a whole lot of room to complain."

"Problem? No. Do I like it No. You are mine, not anyone else's."

Normally Lisa hated the macho overpowering possessive act, but for some reason it was turning her on even more. "Well I am sitting on top of you half naked, so either you get over it or I leave."

"You're not going anywhere." Sonny says taking her bra off and flinging it across the room.

"Good choice." Davis says kissing him.

Sonny plays with her breast.

"Enjoying those?" Davis says with a laugh

Sonny's response is to drop his head and take a nipple in between his teeth while pinching the other.

Causing Lisa to grind hard against him. "Shit Sonny. I'm so wet."

"You want me fuck you baby? Sonny growls

"Yes"

"How do you want it?" Sonny asks in a low voice

"Now" Davis says rocking back and undoing Sonny's jeans

Sonny stands up, picking her up with him. "That ain't what I asked you."

"Fast and hard" Davis whispers into Sonny's ear while she bites his shoulder.

Sonny steps so they are at the end of the sofa. "Stand up."

Lisa removes her legs from around Sonny and stands. Sonny unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down. "Look at that. I was right, matchin thong" He says as he reaches between her legs, moving the thin fabric to the side while rubbing her mound. "Fuck you are wet" Sonny says chuckling.

"Can you stop being a cocky ass and get inside of me."

Sonny positions himself so the tip of his member is teasing her entrance causing Lisa to moan. "Oh is that what you want? Sonny asks

"Are you punishing me now Sonny?

"Turn around." Sonny growls. Lisa does as she is told. Sonny bends her over the arm rest of the sofa, ripping her thong off "Hey I liked that!" Davis protests

"Too bad" he says in a low growl in her ear.

Sonny gathers her hair in his hand and pushes into her rough and as deep as he can.

"Oh fuck Sonny" Lisa yells as his large length stretches and fills her completely.

"That's what you asked for baby." Sonny says not missing a beat.

"I'm not complaining. You feel so fucking good." Lisa says with a death grip on the sofa.

Sonny's hand moves from her hair to her throat, pulling against him into a standing position "Don't you ever think about fuckin another guy again. You are mine."

"You don't own me" Davis manages

"Wanna bet?" Sonny pushes her back onto the sofa grabbing her shoulder for traction.

Lisa cannot do anything, but moan and grab at the sofa. She feels her lower stomach start to burn and her body start to shake. "ahh, oh my god Sonny I'm cumming. Fuck."

"Fuck baby. I am right there with you."

Sonny leans forward over her, kissing her temple. "Holy shit Lisa."

"Holy shit is right Sonny. I can't even tell you how much I needed that." Lisa says wiggling out from under him and standing up.

Sonny turns and sits on the couch "So that's all that was? A little stress relief?" He says sounding hurt.

Lisa looks around for clothes. She finds Sonny's t-shirt and pulls it on. She then tosses him his boxers "put those on."

"Seriously Lisa, you choose now to be shy?"

"No, I just feel like we shouldn't be naked for this conversation."

Sonny slips his boxers on. With a worried look on his face "What conversation?" He runs his hand over his face as he sits down.

Lisa sits next to him with her legs tucked under her.

"Sonny" Sonny cuts her off "Let me save you the trouble, this was a one time thing and can never happen again. Just rememberin what ya told me last time."

"That is what I should say." Lisa retorts

Sonny looks at her "Wait, what you should say, not what you were gonna say?"

"That is right. I was going to say that I miss you Sonny. I miss us. I miss just being your best friend, but I completely understand why you don't want to be just friends because I can't either."

"Uh, uh okay. What are you sayin?" Sonny asked trying to get his post orgasm brain to catch up with what Lisa was saying.

"I am saying I want to try again. I have no idea how we will make this work or if it even will, but I can't keep living like this. I can't keep living without you. If the only reason we can find to not be together is our jobs. I, uh, I don't think that is a good enough of a reason not to be with the guy I am head over heels in love with." Lisa says as she takes his hand.

"I, uh, um, Lisa, uh you are head over heels in love with me?"

"Yes Sonny. I have no idea how to, but I want to spend forever with you."

"I love you to Lisa, more than I ever knew possible. I never thought I was capable of caring for someone like I care for you. And, uh. I am not trying to be a buzz kill, but how do I know you will not get scared in a month or two and end it again. Lisa, I hate to admit this, but that almost broke me. I can't go through that again."

Lisa leaned forward and hugged Sonny. "I am so sorry I put you through that, I truly am. I, actually I think we underestimated how hard it would be to hide this from everyone we know. But Sonny we can be smarter about this. We were figuring it out. I got scared and was crazy stressed with the new job and I took it out on you. I didn't make time for you; I was totally wrapped up in my own world. I see how much I hurt you now. I fucked up Sonny, you were nothing but amazing and I couldn't see through my shit to see that."

Sonny wrapped his arms around Lisa and pulls her onto his lap "Look me in the eyes."

Lisa looks up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Good, you mean all of that Lisa, cus like I said I can't go through that shit again. I wanna do this with you again, and maybe even forever if the universe allows that. But I gotta know you're as in as Bravo will allow you to be in."

Lisa takes a deep breath. "I am Sonny. So what if no one else can know we have each other. I see how important and meaningful that is now."

Sonny pulls her into a deep passionate kiss.

Lisa pulls back "So we are really doing this?"

"Yes we are" Sonny says running his hands through Lisa's hair.

"Good. Can we go to bed? You wore me out." Lisa says softely

"Of course we can beautiful." Sonny says kissing her forehead.

Lisa climbs off his lap and walks to the bedroom. Sonny follow behind her. He notices her shiver. "Cold?" he asks

"A little"

"Do you want sweats" he offers while walking towards his dresser

"No, I think getting in bed and cuddling up to your heater of a self should be good."

"You callin me hot there Davis?"

"You're impossible." She laughs while kneeling on the bed.

"So that's a no on thinkin I'm hot?" Sonny says walking towards the foot of the bed where she is kneeling.

Lisa places her hands on his hips "I think you're the hottest guy I know."

"You better"

Lisa laughs and leans back pulling Sonny with her. He kisses her. "Lisa, I'm very uh happy you're here." He says smiling.

Lisa cuddles into his chest. "I am happy to be here too."

Sonny wraps his arms around her and inhales the smell of her shampoo. He can't believe she is here, in his arms, as his girlfriend. He hears her sigh and he knows this is right. This is where they belong.


	2. Have You Ever Heard Of Knocking?

Jason, Ray, Clay and Trent arrive at the gym. The four guys walk in expecting Sonny to already be there. He always beat them to the gym, no matter the night he had before. The guys wait a minute for him before they start their workout and he doesn't show. When they finish their workout and Sonny still hasn't shown the guys are a little worried.  
"What the hell is Sonny" Jason asks  
"I know brother, Sonny Quinn never misses a workout, no matter what." Ray says.  
"Do you guys think we should check on him?" Clay asks  
"It just hit me, his truck was still in the parking lot at the bar we left last night." Trent adds  
"Shit you're right it was" Jason says  
"Guys we need to go check on him." Clay says standing and grabbing his keys.  
"I'll drive" Jason announces  
They all pile into Jason's truck

After the ten minute drive to Sonny's apartment complex they guys get out of Jason's truck. "Is anyone else worried what we might find in there?" Ray asks  
"Nothing I haven't seen sharing a hooch with that fool" Clay jokes  
"We have seen some shit, haven't we?" Trent adds  
Jason tries the door handle and it is locked. "Shit I don't have anything to pick it with. Does anyone have a key.?"  
"I think I have the spear he gave me in case if emergencies." Clay says checking his keys. "I do. Here you go Jason." Clay hands Jason his keys.  
Jason opens the door and the guys walk through into Sonny's apartment.  
Trent is the first to see it and laughs "Uh guys remember how we were talking about being scared by what we might find."  
Ray sees it next "Typical Sonny" Ray too laughs.  
"What the fuck are you two laughing at?" Jason asks  
Ray simply points to Lisa's neon purple bra hanging from the long horns that live above Sonny's TV.  
"That man is a magician. I didn't even see him chatting anyone up last night." Trent says.  
"Judging by that bra and the clothes on the ground she seems like a good time." Jason laughs.  
"Only Sonny's redneck ass could get away with some shit like this." Ray says spying the torn thong on the ground.  
Jason can't contain his laughter "Savages" he manages to get out.  
It hits Clay, "shit it's Davis" he thinks to himself.  
"Well let's go give them a little wake up call." Ray says.  
"I, um I don't know if that is the best idea. Maybe we should just give them some privacy. I mean how would you like it if we all walked in on you and wifey?" Clay says  
Jason puts his hand on Clay's shoulder "It's all in good fun."  
"You never know what you will find behind door number one" Clay says  
"Forgot Spencer are we doing this or not?" Trent asks  
"Oh we are defiantly doing this" Jason says

The three of them creep over to Sonny's bedroom and almost pull the door off the hinges they burst through so quickly.  
Sonny and Davis shoot up "What in fuck are you assholes doing here?" Davis yells at them reaching down to make sure she is covered. Then it hits her, here is Sonny's bed. Davis wants to hide under the covers, but knows she can't.  
Sonny looks down at her and sees the horror on her face and thinks to himself "Well if this ain't some shit. I finally get her back and these sunabitches are gonna ruin it before it even gets started." Sonny is pissed. It is taking all of his restraint to not jump out of bed and start throwing hands.  
"Uh…" Trent is speechless  
"I fucking knew it" Ray says locking eyes with Sonny  
Jason is the first to form a complete thought "So if Davis is in here that means the bra that was clearly flung across the room and the torn thong belongs to her." Jason runs his hand down his face.  
"Okay this is fucking nuts. Everyone out. Now! We will be out in a minute." Davis says  
The guys exit the bedroom closing the door.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Sonny Fuck."  
Sonny reaches out and puts his arm around Davis, pulling her close. "It will be okay. It is just the guys. Let's just come clean."  
"You can't tell me you're okay with this Sonny?"  
"Okay with the bustin into my house unannounced? Of course not. I want to beat everyone's ass, but that's not the best plan right now."  
"You heard Ray and saw the look in that fucker's eyes." Davis shoots back.  
Sonny gets out of bed and grabs sweatpants and a t-shirt for himself. He also finds a pair of yoga pants Lisa left at his house and hands those to her. "Here get dressed so we can go face the music."  
Lisa chuckles "I have been looking for these."  
"Sorry they must have gotten in my wash and I forgot to give them back to ya." Sonny says getting dressed.  
Lisa stands and Sonny wraps his arms around her "Hey, I love you. I don't give a shit what they say. I love you. We belong together." Sonny says placing a kiss on the top of Lisa's head.  
"Fuck Sonny. I love you too, but there is no way this is going to be a shit show."  
"There's only one way to find out for sure." Sonny says

Jason, Ray and Trent walk back into the living room. They find Clay is sitting on the sofa. "You knew it was Davis, didn't you? That is why you wouldn't go back there." Jason says  
Clay looks up. "I tried to tell you wouldn't like what you found."  
Trent speaks up "You did, I don't think any of us thought we would find what we did though. But onto the more pressing question, how did you know it was her?"  
Clay shifts "Well, I figured out that Davis was Sonny's mystery woman not too long ago. He still denied it even though they had broken up. And seeing as they left the bar together last night after I caught them making out in the supply closet it was a no brainer."  
"Hold on, this whole time, Sonny behaving and not sleeping around it was all Davis? Shit." Trent says  
Jason turns to Trent "Shit is right." He then turns to Clay "Why did they break up?"  
"From what Sonny finally told me, the rules." Clay responds  
Ray looks at Jason "What are you going to do? Are you going to report them?"  
"Hell no I'm not reporting them. Sonny is a damn fine operator and Davis is a kick ass intel officer. I'm not losing either of them." Jason says  
"But Jason it has been going on a lot longer than last night." Ray says trying to defend his point.  
"Considering how shocked we all are is a great indicator of how well they hid it and how little they let it affect their work. And frankly that is all I care about." Jason says  
Ray stood in the corner pouting.  
"Trent do you have opinion on this?" Jason asks  
"I agree with you. As long as it doesn't affect work then who the fuck cares what they do in their personal time. It just can't get out or they are both fucked."  
"That is a good point Trent. Clay?" Jason asks  
"Same. And for what is worth. They love each a lot."  
Jason shakes his head "Okay we have our answer."

Davis and Sonny walk out into the living room looking very unsure. "There are the love birds" Jason jokes  
Davis half laughs. Sonny just stares. He notices the bra and walks over and pulls it off the longhorns and puts it in his pocket. The guys all chuckle. Davis turns red.  
"Awe come on Davis you know we don't really care, and it is all in good fun." Trent says  
Lisa looks up "Wait what? You guys are not about to head to the base and report us?"  
"Are you fucking kidding me Davis. I can't afford to lose you or Sonny. You are the best intel officer we have and, as much as I don't want to admit it, Sonny is a badass shooter." Jason says  
Sonny shakes Jason's hand "Thank you boss."  
"You two are not off the hook quite yet." Jason says  
Lisa turns white. "Davis breathe you're not in trouble. I, actually we just feel like if we know about it, we get to know all of it." Jason says rubbing her shoulder.  
"Shall we all take a seat for story time?" Clay says  
Clay goes to sit on the end of the sofa Sonny had fucked Lisa against the night before. Lisa makes a face, but Sonny is the one to speak up "Uh, full disclosure, um I wouldn't sit on that end."  
"Awe really man?" Clay says narrowly escaping sitting in that spot.  
"My house, my rules goldilocks." Sonny chuckles and rubs his stomach  
Clay looks at Davis "How do you put up with him?"  
"He has grown on me like a big, loud redneck tumor." She says playfully elbowing Sonny.  
"Damn Davis, that is a little hurtful." Sonny says  
Trent returns to the living room with a fresh cup of coffee "Where the fuck did you get coffee from?" Clay asks  
Trent with a straight face "I made it."  
The group erupts with laughter  
Sonny takes a seat on the end of the sofa that was in question. Davis stands next to him; he pulls so she is sitting on his lap "I'm not sure that Sonny that is a good idea."  
"Davis listen to me, we don't care. Actually, I would even go as far as saying that we are happy for you guys. As long as you two keep it professional like you were no one is going to have a problem." Jason says  
Lisa looks at Ray, who is still in the corner not interacting with the group. "Ray do you agree with this?"  
Ray hesitates before he answers "You guys know I am a rule follower, but you do something to Sonny. I have never seen him so calm and focused. I also don't like being lied to though."  
"Ray, if it wasn't for the rules you guys would have known. And don't blame Sonny for this, I was the one that was paranoid about someone, anyone finding out. Seeing as you guys now know, no more secrets."  
"Thank you, Davis. And like Jason said as long as it stays professional, I am okay with all of this." Ray says  
"I think this goes without sayin, but Ima say it anyways, this doesn't leave the team. She is just Sonny's girl, not Davis and I am Lisa's guy, not Sonny. Sound good to everyone?" Sonny says  
The group all agrees.  
"The last thing I need is to break in another team member anyways." Jason says  
Clay adds "Or get our asses blow off because some half a brain intel officer gave us bad info."  
"So how long has this been going on?" Ray asks  
Sonny and Davis look at each other. Lisa answers "Um, it kind of started before we deployed to Mexico. But for sure started the night we got back. We never meant for any of this to happen, but somehow we fell in love."  
Sonny kisses her on the cheek.  
"What was with the breakup then, because you two look pretty happy now." Trent says  
"We broke up a few months back, we have both been tryin to move on and it, it just wasn't workin. We uh, um belong together I guess ya could say." Sonny says  
"The whole time in Guam and the Philippines, you not partaking in local culture, if you will, and wanting to get home as soon as possible. That was all because of Davis wasn't?" Jason askes as if the light bulb suddenly went off in his brain.  
Sonny smiles at Davis "Yeah, it was. One, it was weird her not bein there, I mean she uh, has been my best friend for so many years and we have been through so many missions and deployments together and bam all of a sudden, she wasn't there for one. Two, I couldn't wait to see her again. I ain't never had nobody to come home from deployment to."  
"You guys are back together, like for good?" Clay asks  
"We are going to try our hardest to make this work. And you guys knowing and approving is going to make it a whole lot easier." Davis says taking a deep breath.  
Jason stands up. "Well I am happy for you two. Davis you keep this guy in line in a way I never thought possible, that counts for a lot in book. Like I said as long as you keep it out of work, I am good. I think we have said all there is to say so we are going to get out of your hair now that we know Sonny isn't dead." Jason says  
"Yeah, sorry bout missin the workout this mornin." Sonny says  
As the guys are walking out Clay hugs Davis "I'm glad you two are back together. He loves you and you make him happy."  
"Thanks Clay. He makes me happy too."

Davis closes the door behind them, and Sonny is behind her wrapping his arms around her "What was that about?"  
"Clay threatened to kill me if I broke your heart again."  
"What?" Sonny questions  
"Ha your face. No, he told me he's glad we are back together because I make you happy and you love me."  
"He has a lot of feelins that one."  
"Aw Sonny don't be mean."  
"I'm not. I'm simply statin the facts. Breakfast?" Sonny chuckles  
"Please. I am starving."  
"Well Trent already made us coffee." Sonny laughs  
"I always knew there was a reason I liked him." Davis says  
Sonny walks into the kitchen to pour the coffee. Davis looks around the living room "We really made a mess last night didn't we."  
This reminds Sonny her bra is still in his pocket. He pulls it out and holds it up "Uh yeah we really did."  
"Holy shit I thought I was going to die when you pulled it down." Davis laughs and walks over to Sonny and takes it. "Too bad I don't have the matching thong anymore."  
"Matching thong or mind-blowing orgasm" Sonny says moving his hands like a scale.  
"I hate it when you make a good point."  
Sonny continues to make breakfast. "Was that as much of an ass rackin as ya thought it would be?"  
"Actually no, they were really nice and supportive. Even Ray, I am a little shocked."  
"See I told ya. It is the guys they are good. We kept it hidden for over a year. There ain't no reason we can't keep it professional now."  
"You are right." Davis says while walking into the kitchen and picking up the cup of coffee Sonny had poured for her.  
Lisa wrapped her arms around Sonny's waist and rested her head on his back as he cooked. "I could do this every day, for the rest of my life."  
"I love you Lisa."  
"I love you too Sonny"

The four guys were in Jason's truck headed back to the gym to pick up their cars. Ray is the first to speak "Everyone is really okay with this. They lied to us for over a year. Plus, they both know better."  
Jason goes to speak, but Clay cuts him off "Ray I don't think you get it. They are prefect for each other. She keeps him in line, hell he wants to be in line for her. And he keeps her grounded. You guys saw it. If you look back on the time they were together they were the best versions of themselves I have seen."  
"Look Ray, you may not like it, but Clay is right. While they were together I never had to keep Sonny from trying to strangle anyone or worry what kind of trouble he was getting into." Jason says  
"If anyone can keep Sonny's head on straight it is Davis. She is probably the only woman in this world that is strong enough and stubborn enough to put up with his bullshit." Trent adds.  
"Well that is true, every time Sonny got into some shit, she was always the first call and had him back on his feet with his shit together in no time." Ray says  
"She's his right hand woman. His words, not mine." Clay laughs  
"Jesus that sounds like Sonny. And Ray you may not like it, but can you please just give them a chance. They both seem really happy and I have full faith that they will not let it get in the way of the team or our missions. Can you be okay with that?" Jason says  
"Like I told Davis as long as they keep it out of work, I am good." Ray reassures the group  
They arrive back at the gym and everyone files out of Jason's truck. "Have a good day everyone."

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Davis asks as she cleans up the living room from the previous evening's events.  
"Impatient much?" Sonny chuckles  
"You know how much I like food."  
"It is almost ready." Sonny reassures her.  
"Better be" Lisa says walking into the kitchen. She sees a piece of bacon that is done and sitting on a plate and tries to steal it, but Sonny catches her. He picks her up and sits her on the counter. "Sonny I though we were eating."  
"Oh I can eat somethin." Sonny says with a cocky grin while stoking Lisa over her yoga pants.  
"mm Sonny as much as I enjoy it when you do that, I want food."  
"Well then" Sonny says backing up  
"Oh you're going to do that, just not right now." She says before kissing him.  
Sonny breaks the kiss and picks her up and removes her from counter "I'll tell you what Lisa, you make me feel like a horny teenager."  
"Thank god you don't fuck like one." Davis says slapping his ass. Before grabbing her breakfast and heading to the couch.  
Sonny stands in the middle of his kitchen in amazement of the woman he gets to call his. He grabs his food and joins her on the sofa.  
They eat and watch TV.

When Lisa is done eating, she shifts so her head is laying on Sonny's lap. Sonny starts stroking her hair "Want to take a shower?" Sonny says with a wink.  
"I would love to" Lisa says getting up.  
"Good" Sonny says with an evil grin.  
"I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this aren't I?" Davis asks while walking backwards and playing with the waist band of Sonny's sweatpants.  
"I'm hopin we will both enjoy the hell outta this." Sonny says in a low husky voice.

Once in the bathroom Lisa turns the water on to let it warm up. While she is leaned into the shower Sonny wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and pushing his already half hard member against her ass. "Damn Sonny that was fast."  
"I already done told ya, you make me feel like a horny teenager. I feel like I can barely control myself around ya."  
"Life is so hard for you" She says while wiggling her ass against his growing member.  
"Ooh, you're mean." He says before spinning her around and capturing her lips with his.  
Sonny pulls her shirt over her head reveling her perky breasts. He has one in his mouth while massaging the other with is large hand.  
Davis moans and runs her fingers through his hair. Sonny switches breasts. Davis reaches between them and grabs Sonny's rock-hard member over his sweatpants. "Oh Sonny" Davis moans.  
"You make me hard baby. I can't wait to fuck you again."  
Davis pulls Sonny's shirt over his head. She then runs her hands down his defined chest and abs before pulling his sweats and boxer off, freeing his hard length. Davis grips his member and begins to stroke it.  
Sonny pulls her yoga pants down and she kicks them the rest of the way off.  
She reaches behind her and opens the shower door. Sonny guides them into the shower.  
Lisa turns them and pushes Sonny onto the bench built into the shower. Sonny sits and looks up at Lisa admiring how gorgeous she is. Davis lowers herself to her knees in front of Sonny and begins to stroke his length again.  
"Damn Davis, you know, sometimes I think you're too good to be true. I, um"  
"Sonny, stop talking." Is the last thing she says to him before taking him in her mouth.  
"Shit baby. Fuck that feels good" he growls as she brings her mouth to the base of his large member. Sonny can feel himself sliding down her throat. Sonny pushes her head down and bucks into her mouth.  
He releases the pressure he has on the back of her head. She pulls back so only the tip of his member is in her mouth. She gives him and evil look before taking his balls in one hand and using the other to stroke his length in a rhythmic fashion with her mouth.  
Before long she felt his member start to pulsate and his breathing become more erratic, she knew he was close. She milked him for every drop. When he was done, she removed her mouth and looked up at him. He was leaned back against the wall of the shower with a more than satisfied look on his face.  
She stood up, resting her hands on his thigs and leaned forward "Someone's happy."  
"Holy fuck I forgot how good you are at that."  
"I do what I can." She says with an innocent smile.  
"In that case let me do what I can." He says while leaning up and kissing her.  
Sonny stands up, turns them and pushes Davis down on the bench.  
"Ready to enjoy the hell outta of yourself?" Sonny asks with a cocky smile.  
"Wrong use of your tongue." Davis says locking her fingers in his hair and pushing his head down to core.  
Sonny plunged two fingers into her slick wet folds. "Have I ever told ya how hot it is that blowin me makes ya so wet." Sonny says as he continues to work his fingers in and out of her.  
Davis looks down at him "I can't help it that you have a nice dick."  
"Oh, so you like my dick?"  
"Sonny I swear to god if you don't stop talking and" Davis's statement is cut short by Sonny doing exactly what she wanted him to.  
"Shit Sonny. Oh fuck that feels amazing." Between Sonny's fingers, his tongue and his bread Davis was in Heaven.  
Sonny could feel Davis starting to tighten around his fingers. Sonny kept going until she was screaming his name. Once she had rode out her orgasm Sonny detached his mouth from her and stood up taking in how beautiful she looked with a post orgasm glow.  
Lisa opens her eyes and not only sees Sonny standing, but his member standing at full attention again. "How Sonny, how are you hard again."  
"What you're the only one allowed to get turned on blowin the other one?"  
Lisa smiles loving what she does to him "No, no you're allowed to get turned on. What are we going to do about it though?"  
"Stand up and turn around would be a great start." Sonny says  
Davis does as she is told. Sonny lines himself up with her entrance and pushes in. Sonny begins to move and finds a pace they both like. He leans forward and kisses Davis on the shoulders and back. "Mm Sonny. Yesss baby."  
Sonny runs his hands up and down her sides. He then reaches in front of her and begins rubbing her clit. That was all Davis needed to send her into another earth-shaking orgasm. Her climax pushes Sonny over the edge too. "Fuck Davis."  
Sonny pulls out of her, turns and sits on the bench. Davis does the same. "Shit baby. I would have to say one of my favorite showers of all time." He says kissing the top of her head.  
"It was pretty fantastic." She agrees.  
After a few minutes of recovery Davis stands up to actually shower. Sonny laughs. "What's so funny cowboy?"  
"How long have we been in here and this is the first attempt at actually taking a shower we have made."  
"We had more pressing things to handle."  
"Damn straight Davis." This was Sonny's dream, Davis his right hand woman in all aspects of his life.


	3. This Deployment Is hard

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The spin ups turned into deployment. The team had just arrived at the forward operating base and were settling into their hooch's. Lisa was laying on her bed. She was almost asleep when a knocking on her door accompanied by an "Ensign Davis?" from her favorite Texas drawl woke her.

"Come on in Petty Officer Quinn"

Sonny sticks his head in the door scanning the room. Upon seeing Lisa's roommate isn't in there yet he enters, closing the door behind him. Sonny pauses deciding if he should lock it.

Davis sees this. "Not on the clock Sonny."  
"I know Davis. I wasn't plannin' on doin' a damn thing, I just wanted a minute alone with ya."

"Sonny, I feel like this deployment is going to be harder than we thought. I mean we have practically been living together for the past seven months. We haven't gone longer than a week without sharing a bed." She pauses and smiles. "I just don't know how we are going to get through the next at least three months without each other like that."

"I do get real horny on deployment, but ya already knew that there Davis"

"Damnit Sonny that's not even what I mean. Just having and holding each other. The last time we deployed here it was rough as fuck. And now with the intel officer job, it has just been so nice having you to come home to. You keep me from losing my mind some days. You know you're my rock Sonny."

Sonny smiles unsure of how to respond to that. He sits on her bed and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "You are my calm Lisa. I love you." He says before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Lisa is about to respond when the door to her hooch opens. Sonny jumps up and away from her praying whoever is opening the door didn't see shit.

A woman neither recognize walks in with her bag. She looks from Davis to Sonny "I didn't realize this was a coed hooch" she says not sounding happy.

"Uh, um um, I, uh." Sonny has no idea how to respond. Lisa cuts him off "It isn't, Petty Officer Quinn and I were discussing some mission details from a previous mission. It will not happen again. Ensign Lisa Davis, you can call me Davis."

"Uh huh. Ensign Jones" she says extending her hand to shake Lisa's. Lisa takes it "It is nice to meet you."

"Uh Ensign Davis, I will see you in briefin." Sonny says wanting to get the hell out of that room.

"Yes Petty Officer." Davis says trying to stay as calm as possible. Sonny exits the hooch.

"How long have you been her Davis?"

"We just got here. I just finished unpacking actually." Davis says sitting back on her bed.

"That Petty Officer, what was that?"

"Like I told you we were talking about our last mission." Davis says trying not to sound defensive.

"Your last mission? Isn't he a SEAL? How were on his mission?" Jones pushes

"He is and yes our mission. I work with his team."

"You two seem close." Jones says flatly

"Um I really don't think that is any of your business." Davis says

"That sounds like an answer from someone that has something to hid."

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but he is my best friend we have worked together on two different teams and have known each other for what feels like forever. So yes, one could say we are close." Davis says pissed.

"Oh um, I, I guess I was wrong about what I saw." Jones says.

"Damn right you were wrong." Lisa's train of thought was broken when her phone went off. She looks down and sees the text is from Sonny. "Is she the female version of holier than thou Ray?"

Davis laughs "Holy fuck you have no idea."

"Well why don't you come out to the fire pit and tell me about it. I'm the only one out here right now."

"Sonny"

"Don't be a party pooper Davis!"

"Alright, I'll be right there. Anything is better than this thing in my hooch."

Davis grabs her jacket and puts it on. "I'll see you later." Davis says not waiting for Jones to respond before walking out.

Davis walks up to the fire pit and sees Sonny sitting alone staring at the fire. "Long time no see" She says putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi there beautiful." He says, his face lighting up.

"God I might start sleeping out here." Davis says with a huff.

"That bad?" Sonny chuckles. He realizes Davis was right, this deployment is going to be harder than they anticipated it would be. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her everything will be okay.

Lisa sees him deep in thought, "Everything okay in there?" She says tapping him on the head.

"Just thinkin bout what ya said earlier in your hooch, this is gonna to be harder than we thought. But I know we gonna get through it." He says smiling at her

"I know we can too, it is just going to suck." She says giving his forearm a squeeze. "Anyways, she all but accused me of fucking you right there in the hooch."

"Do you want me to kill her and leave her body out there for the enemy fighters to find?" Sonny asks half serious.

"I want to say yes, but I worry you would actually do it." Lisa laughs

"I might, ya never know." He laughs

Jason walks up behind the two and puts a hand on each of their shoulders. "Look at you two, chillin out her like old times. What are you two talking about? Or am I not allowed to know?" Jason says with a laugh

Lisa turns and looks at him "You can know. I hate my roommate. She's a total bitch"

"Damn Davis how do you really feel?" Jason laughs

"She's horrible. This is going to be a long three months."

"How much do you wish you could go bunk with Sonny?" Jason asks

Both Davis and Sonny look at Jason in disbelief of what he just said. "I'd sleep on the floor of their hooch if it got me away from her."

"Aw Davis, you know I would give you my bunk and take the floor." Sonny says rubbing her knee.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" Lisa laughs. Lisa's phone goes off, she looks at it and sees she needs to report to command. "Looks like it's time to go to work."

"Well in that case Ima go sleep before the big bad intel officer sends us out to grab a target package. Davis be kind to us." Sonny says looking at her with loving eyes.

"I'll do the best I can boys" She says while standing and walking towards the command trailer.

Mandy brings Davis and Blackburn up to speed on the target package. The decision is made to move on the target that night. Davis walks out of the command trailer and towards her hooch. She opens the door and thankfully finds it empty. Davis lays down on her bed and quickly falls asleep. Lisa hears Jones come in and simply rolls over so her back is facing the room. Not long after that there is a knock on the door. Jones answers it "You really had the balls to show back up here Petty Officer?"

Sonny is off put by this, but keeps his cool. "I came to get Davis for dinner, she ain't answerin her phone."

"So you thought showing up here was the best thing to do? What makes you feel like you have the right to do that?" Jones asks in an aggressive tone.

"Look Ensign Jones, no disrespect, but I am simply standin at the door to get Davis for dinner. And yes, it is the right thing to do, that is what teammates do. She is part of our team."

Jones was about to say something when Clay walked up "What the hell is taking Davis so long, I'm hungry."

"Do you people have no boundaries? Jones huffs.

Lisa finally woke up, she hears the back and forth and groans "Okay this is fucking ridiculous."

The three look at her. "Jones, no they really don't have any boundaries, it's part of team life. I can totally agree to no one but you and I coming into the hooch, but you need to get over them knocking on the door. On that note let's go to dinner boys." Davis says pushing past Jones. Sonny and Clay have to fight hard to hold back their laughter.

As the three walk towards the cafeteria Clay looks at Davis "What the fuck was that about?

"I have no idea, when she first got here this afternoon Sonny was in my room talking and I don't know if she thought she stopped us from doing more, which was never the plan, or what. But she has been horrible since."

"Well you told her baby, I'm proud of you."

"Ha thanks Sonny."

The three of them get their food and join the rest of the team plus Blackburn and Mandy.

Trent speaks up "Davis you look pissed."

"You guys might have to do your girl a solid and get rid of my roommate." She says looking at Trent

"Woah Davis, we aren't contract killers." Brock says

"You know I would never seriously ask you to do that. I am just annoyed with her. It is going to be a long three months."

Just as they are finished eating, they get the page that it is time for the team mission brief. As the team was walking out of the cafeteria they passed Jones entering. She looks at Davis "So you're that kind of female Naval Officer." She says with a disgusted look on her face.

Davis spins on her heels and lunges for her. Jason is closest and grabs her before she can do anything she'll regret. Ray is the first one to respond to Jones's allegations "If by that kind you mean hard working, smart and the best intel officer we have ever had then yes she is that kind."

"Davis ain't never had a damn thing handed to her. She has busted her ass to get to where she is and she continues to bust her ass to be the best. You need to leave her alone." Sonny says trying not to lose his shit on this girl.

"Is that how you address an officer Petty Officer?" she asks with a smug grin.

Blackburn had heard enough and stepped forward. "Ensign you will walk away now. You have gravely underestimated the group of people you have chosen to attack. This behavior towards my team is completely inappropriate and uncalled for."

"You may be interested to know I found him" pointing to Sonny "in our hooch when I arrived today." Jones says proud of herself.

Blackburn takes a step closer to Jones "I am not sure what you are suggesting. Ensign Davis and Petty Officer Quinn are nothing but professionals and extremely dedicated to severing their country. Again, I suggest you back off Ensign Jones.

The team walks off, leaving Jones standing in the middle of the cafeteria dumbfounded by what just happened. Lisa and Sonny fall back from the group while walking "Fuck Sonny, what if Blackburn takes what she said seriously? We could be real fucked."

"Ya heard what he said Davis."

"I know, but what if that was just show to shut Jones up." Lisa says sounding worried.

"Look don't freak out about it. It's Blackburn no matter what it will be okay. He has supported ya since day one, that's not gonna to change now." Sonny Says

"I feel like he would be disappointed in me." Lisa says looking at the ground

"Damnit Lisa can you please stop makin me want to hold ya and tell you everythin is gonna to be okay. It's killin me."

Davis smiles "I'm sorry. Like I said harder than we thought, but yes I will stop. Mission focused from here until you guys get back."

"Perfect I love you baby." He says fighting the urge to kiss her.

"I love you too. Be safe okay."

The team walks into the command trailer for their briefing. Everyone has taken their seats. Full Metal speaks up "Davis you might be right. Maybe we should get rid of her for you."

Blackburn turns "I am pretending I did not just hear that Full Metal."

"That wasn't a no." Full Metal laughs

Blackburn shakes his head.

Davis stand in the front of the room. The guys give her their attention and she begins the brief. Once all of the information has been presented the team decides on a plan. They are given 30 minutes to get everything together before heading out. Everyone stands up and exits the command trailer. Sonny turns and winks at Davis, silently telling her he loved her and would see her later.

The team head to the choppers and they take off, headed for their target. Once on the ground the team makes their way to the target house. Blackburn, Davis and Mandy are watching on ISR. The team disappears inside the house. A few moments later figures are picked up on ISR running out of the house. The next thing the command trailer knew there was a giant explosion. Davis's heart stopped. She thought she was going to vomit. What if Sonny wasn't one of the figures running out? What if he was still in that building and blown to pieces? Blackburn talking on the radio brings Lisa back "Havoc Base to Bravo One." No answer.

Lisa is so close to losing it when she hears "Bravo Three to Havoc Base."

Blackburn responds, "Bravo Three sitrep."

"Bravo Three and six are accounted for. Still attemptin to locate One, Two, Four, and Five."

Lisa can breathe again. Sonny is alive.

Blackburn makes the call to send the helos in to get the team.

Three minutes later "Bravo One to Havoc Base. All team members are accounted for."

Davis responds this time, "Good copy helos are 30 seconds out." The team loaded into the helos and headed back to the base.

Once everyone was safely back on the base, they decided they needed a drink before trying to sleep. The team gathers around the fire pit beers in hand. Sonny hovers outside of the command trailer waiting on Lisa. He sees her exit and stands up from the bench he was sitting on. "Hi" He says handing her a beer.

"Hi. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you're okay."

"That was some shit wasn't?" Sonny says trying to laugh. He cocks his head to motion to walk behind a building.

"Sonny you know the rules."

"Damn Davis, I ain't gonna do nothin'. I just want to talk to ya in private for a minute. So I can stare at you and nobody can say shit. That's it baby."

The couple walk behind a building and take a seat on a picnic table. "Lisa when I knew that bomb was gonna to go off. I was scared. Not only because I thought I might die, but because I knew you'd be watchin on ISR." Sonny says taking a shaky breath.

"You're right Sonny, I was scared shitless. It took all of my strength not to lose my shit in command. Then I heard your voice and I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare ya." He says pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head.

"It's not your fault Sonny. You can't fix the bad guys. I am in love with a tier one operator I know the risks, probably better than other wives and girlfriends, but that doesn't change the fact I don't like watching my boyfriend almost get blow up." She looks up with loving eyes.

"God all I want to do right now is kiss ya." Sonny says

"Sonny."

"I ain't gonna, I just want to." Sonny says

Blackburn was rounding the corner when his eye was caught by two figures talking in the dim light between the buildings. As he got closer, he could see it was Sonny and Davis. He pauses and thinks to himself "What are they doing back here alone?" He sees Sonny kiss the top of her head then she nuzzles into his shoulder. Blackburn was in shock. He knew they both seemed happier and more at peace lately, but he never thought it was because they were an item. He stood there unable to move.

Lisa looked up at Sonny "We should probably get back before too many jokes are made."

"You're right." Sonny says taking on more good look into her eyes.

They stand up and begin to walk back towards the firepit when Davis sees Blackburn. Davis freezes. Sonny looks at her and see the same horrified look he did the morning the team bust into his bedroom. Sonny looks up and see Blackburn standing in front of them. "Well shit." Sonny says.

Lisa and Blackburn are still frozen. Sonny trying to break the ice "Okay now guys I can't be the only one talkin here."

Lisa attempts to speak "I, um, uh Blackburn."

Blackburn clears his throat. "Did I really just see what I think I just saw?"

"That depends on what ya think ya saw there Blackburn." Sonny says

"I think I saw my intel officer and one of my operators sharing a very intimate moment."

"Well you saw right." Lisa says without thinking.

Sonny looks at her shocked. "Davis" Lisa cuts him off "No Sonny, he saw what he saw there is no point in trying to lie to him. Blackburn I am sorry. I am sure there is no way you are okay with this or going to pretend that you didn't see us. Just please don't punish Sonny. He loves being a SEAL and this is his life. And I"

Blackburn cuts her off "Davis, you two know the rules, so why?"

"Why were we back here?" Lisa asked confused what he was asking.

"No, why are you two together at all." Blackburn clarifies

Lisa looks at Sonny and sees nothing, but support in his eyes. "It's a long story, but we love each other too much to not be together. I swear nothing happens while we are spun up or deployed, we are just the same Sonny and Davis you have worked with for years. That was just a really tough op and we wanted a couple minutes alone to talk."

"Wait how long has this been going on?" Blackburn asked shocked by her answer.

Lisa rocks uncomfortably. Sonny speaks up "Well, it started around the time of that Mexico deployment a couple of years back."

"Holy shit, what?" Blackburn says dumbfounded.

"Yeah well ya know it started as nothin and we tried to stop and then it turned into somethin. And then we fell in love and then we fell deeper in love. Oh, and there was the breakup that lasted a few months. But in the end, we realized we couldn't live without each other anymore."

"I am truly speechless. I can't even wrap my mind around this." Blackburn says

Lisa looks at Blackburn, but he speaks before she can "You two go relax with the rest of the team. I need time to process all of this."

"What" Lisa asks

"Ya heard the man. Let's go Daivs." Sonny says placing his hand on her lower back guiding her towards the firepit.

Blackburn shakes his head and heads towards his hooch to think things over.

When the two appear at the firepit Clay is the first to see them. He is about to make a joke when he sees a look of death in Sonny's eyes. "Hey guys! Need fresh beers or anything?" Clay asks.

Lisa shakes her head no and sits in a chair, Sonny sits next to her. The team watches them and knows something is wrong. Jason is the one to speak up. "What's wrong you two?"

Davis is mumbles "Blackburn"

Jason looks at her trying to figure out what she means. "Wait did he catch you guys or something? But I thought you guys behaved while working."

"Fuck we do. We were talkin about how we all almost got blown to pieces and I pulled her in and kissed the top of her head and she cuddled into my shoulder for a second. He saw the whole damn thing." Sonny says running his hand down his face.

"What did he say" Trent asked.

Lisa huffed "That he needed time to process all of this."

"It will be okay baby, you'll see." Sonny says trying to believe his own words.

"I'll believe that shit when we both still have our jobs." She says getting up. "I'm going to bed. Good night guys."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Sonny asks going to stand up.

"That's not a good idea Sonny." She walks off.

Lisa walks into her hooch and finds Jones asleep. Davis is a quite as she can be, but she still wakes Jones "So you spend all night partying with some guy and come in here and disturb my sleep"

Lisa snaps around "You don't have a fucking clue. My team had an op where every last one of them almost got blown into a million little pieces."

Jones sits up "Wait you're actually upset."

"Of fucking course I am, six people that I have known and cared about for years almost got blown up on a target I sent them after. Who the hell wouldn't be upset?"

"Shit I'm sorry. I really just thought you were a SEAL groupie and the kind of female officer that makes the hard-working female officers look bad."

"You made that pretty clear the minute you found Sonny in here talking to me." Lisa says still annoyed by the was Jones had been treating her.

"Well how long have you known them?

"Um well, god I guess I have known Sonny for like a solid decade. The rest of the team about five years now."

"Wow, I'd be upset too. Again, I am sorry for the way I treated you."

"Thank you, do both of us a favor and get to know someone a little before you assume something about them. We are all in this together." Davis says laying down on her bed.

"I know. I have worked so hard to get to where I am and when I see other female officers say yes to any guy that even remotely tries it annoys me."  
"Jones you don't know how much I understand that. But walking around with that chip on your shoulder isn't doing you any good."

"You're right Davis."

Davis a wakes a few hours later to a message from Blackburn asking her to meet him. Davis shoots up in bed. "Fuck this is it. This is the end of my career. Shit." Davis thinks to herself. She gets up and gets dressed and finds Blackburn sitting in the command trailer "Good morning Ensign Davis, let's take a walk.

"Okay" Lisa says following him out of the trailer.

Once they are out of ear shot of others Blackburn turns to her "You're going to answer every question I have. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir we are." Davis responds trying not to vomit.

"So you and Sonny are together?"

"Yes Sir we are."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Around two years."

"How did it happen? Both of you are married to the job and I know your careers are the most important thing to you two."

"Something changed for both of us not long before we deployed to Mexico. Both of us were having these feeling that we had never had before. The night we got back I went to meet him and Clay at the bar, but Clay wasn't there, just Sonny. Sonny said Clay wanted to sleep. Well we wound up drinking a fuck ton of Makers and one thing led to another and we were kissing. Then we were back at my place and yeah."

"I know you two have always been close, this was never an idea before that?"

"Correct. I am not even sure it was really an idea when it happened it just happened. We tried to write it off as a drunken one-time thing, but we couldn't stop. Then he found the OCS paperwork and lost it. I thought for sure it was done and we were nothing, but then he went and tried to die in that damn tube. That scared both of us into realizing that we needed each other."

"So, between the tube and OCS you two got back together?"

"Not only did we get back together we fell in love. Like mad, crazy, stupid, head over heels love. So we made the decision to try and make it work through everything."

The light bulb goes off for Blackburn "So Sonny enjoying and being so calm during the Gucci mission in the Philippines was all because of you. You know he didn't even look at another woman that whole time from what I hear.?

"Yep, somehow he only has eyes for me. I, me, I have turned Sonny Quinn into a one woman man, which no one thought possible, me included."

"Wait last night Sonny said you two had a breakup?"

"I broke up with him because of the rules and the team."

"But you're back together now?"

"Yes after a few months of being miserable and alone I decided to redownload a dating app. I found a cute guy and we went out. Well he wanted to go to our normal bar and I didn't know how to say no, so we went. I did my best to hide from the team, but Clay spotted us. He confronted me I tried to explain, and he walked away. A few minutes later I get a text from Sonny saying something I had told him a few weeks earlier. And well, that really pissed me off, so I told him to meet me in the back hallway, I had every plan of yelling at him, but somehow, we wound up making out in the supply closet. My date caught us and stormed out. Clay and Sonny talked me into hanging out with the team, which I did for a few hours. Sonny walked me to my car because it was a few blocks away and again one thing led to another." Davis looks at Blackburn with legitimate fear in her eyes.

"And, and what you two go back together? Just like that?"

"We talked and we both decided we were better together and if we were making it work before there is no reason we couldn't make it work then."

"So that was it?"

"Like I said we were miserable without each other. We need each other."

"How long ago was that?"

"Seven or eight months" Davis says uncomfortably

"You two made the decision to be together after breaking up because your relationship is not okay in the eyes of the Navy?"

"When you say it like that we sound like horrible people." Davis says looking at the ground.

"Well…" Blackburn says flatly "So let me get this straight, you two have been together for almost two years?"

"Yeah, it has been that long."

"What is the long-term plan you two have come up with?"

"We haven't really talked about it too much, other than being together."

"I don't want to ask this, but I feel like I have to. You're not going to show up pregnant one of these days are you?"

"Oh my god no, I definitely will not."

"So you guys have talked about kids, that's talking about the future Lisa."

"Um, well we haven't. I don't think they are on either of our minds. I mean how the hell do we do that with no one knowing about us. What I got knocked up by some random dude and because Sonny is a good guy and my best friend he moves in and helps me raise the baby. All the while the fucking kid looks just like him and calls him daddy? That sounds like the plot of a great TV show."

"Ha, I thought you hadn't thought about it?"

"I haven't. That just came to me." Davis laughs a little.

"So I don't have to worry about that?"

"No Sir you do not. Not one bit."

"What do I have to worry about?"

Davis pauses, confused "Finding a new intel officer?" Lisa asks in a whisper

"No" Blackburn responds flatly

Lisa's head snaps up "What do you mean no?"

"Look Davis, I haven't decided if I like this or not, but you two love your jobs and love the Navy, I should report you two or at least have you transferred out of the unit, but I am not going to do that, under one condition… what I saw last night never happens again."

"Yes Sir, it will never happen again. You have my word."

"I know you will make good on that promise Davis. You are one of the best intel officers I have ever worked with and the team needs you just as much as it needs Sonny. Furthermore, if it ever gets out, out like outside of the team I don't know shit."

"Oh my god Blackburn, thank you so much! You have no idea how great that is to hear. I, we will not let you down."

"I trust that you two won't. and Lisa on a non commanding officer note, you're really good for him."

Lisa smiles "It may not be as obvious, but he is just as good for me."

After Blackburn walks away Davis pulls out her phone and text Sonny. "Holy fuck. Both of us still have our jobs."

Sonny responds right away "See I told ya it would all be okay. Did he say anythin I need to be aware of?"

"He said what happened last night can never happen again, which we knew. He also said if it gets out of the team he doesn't know shit. Oh and that I am good for you." She hits send

Sonny smiles while reading the text. "You are good for me baby." He responds.

"I love you. We just have to play it real cool from here on out."

"We got this Ensign Davis."


	4. It's Good To Be Home

Davis is alone in her room packing. She is daydreaming about the trip to Mexico her and Sonny are going to take for their post deployment leave. She doesn't hear Jones come in "Leaving already?"

Davis turns surprised she is no longer alone. "Yes we are, hopping on the freedom plane today." Davis says with a big smile.

"You were kind of lost in your own world when I came in. Who's got you all distracted?" Jones asks

Davis smiles again thinking of a week alone and away from Virginia Beach with Sonny. "Just my post deployment leave with my boyfriend."

"Oh shit, Davis got a guy?" Jones asks laughing

"Ha. Davis has had a guy." Lisa laughs

"What? You never mentioned him." Jones says a little confused.

"Um, I really don't talk about him at work I guess." Davis says with a shoulder shrug.

"Understandable. Is it new?" Jones asks

"Actually no. We have been together for about two years." Davis says smiling again

"Judging by how much you're smiling; I am guessing he's the one? How did you two meet?" Jones asks. She still couldn't believe she had found a friend in Davis after their rocky start.

"He is. It is more complicated than we want it to be, but yes, he's the one. And we were friends for years and it just kind of grew from there." Davis says going back to packing her belongings.

"Complicated sucks. But it seems like you two are working through it. Where are you headed?"

"Somedays it feels like every day is a struggle, but we are making it work and we are better than ever. We are going to Cancun for a week. It will be so nice to see ocean next to the sand." Davis says with a laugh.

"Holy hell that would be nice to see. And unlimited drinks?" Jones laughs.

"Oh god yes. So many drinks to be had." Lisa laughs, glad her and Jones had worked their shit out and were now friendly. A knock on the door drew their minds back to the present. Davis openes the door to find Sonny standing there with two coffees "Thought ya might need some fuel to get all of your packin done." Sonny says while extending one of the coffees to her.

Lisa darts her eyes towards Jones silently telling Sonny they are not alone. Sonny smiles. Lisa looks at Jones "Do you mind if he comes in while I finish packing?"

Jones looks up "Sure he can come in."

Sonny walks hesitantly through the door and closes it behind him. He stands awkwardly by the door just in case a quick escape is needed.

Jones looks at him "So Davis was just telling me about her boyfriend, or really just that she has one. You guys are close, do you approve of him?"

This catches Sonny off guard "Um, I, uh, yeah I do he's a good guy. Treats her real nice and they balance each other out really well."

Davis turns, unable to hide her smile.

"Oh wow. He's the one and your best friend approves, that's big Davis."

Sonny feels the smile trying spread across his face, he fights it and thinks to himself. "Had Lisa told Jones he was the one. Like the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with?" At that moment Sonny knew what he was going to do next week was the right decision.

Lisa takes a deep breath and answers "I know. Who would have thought when I met him all those years ago that we would be planning a life together."

"Why do I feel like you're going to have a ring soon." Jones says with an eyebrow raised.

Sonny and Davis awkwardly laugh. Davis is the one who speaks "Oh, I don't know. Like I said it is complicated."

Sonny feels his heart sink a little.

Jones waves her hand in a disapproving manner. "But what if he asked?"

Sonny holds his breath.

Lisa pauses "I would say yes. I love him and I do want him to be my forever, it's just it's." "Yes, it is complicated Davis, we get it." Jones cuts her off.

Sonny chuckles, even Jones sees through Lisa's shit.

"What's so funny over there cowboy?" Lisa shoots him a look of death.

"I ain't sayin a damn thing, but she has known ya like three months and can see ya can talk yourself out of bout damn anythin."

"Damn Quinn you gonna do me like that." She says turning and bending, giving Sonny a prefect view of her amazing ass.

Sonny nearly growled, but caught himself and covered to with a cough. Lisa laughs knowing exactly what she is doing to him.

Jones laughs "Damn. You two are a mess."

"It's been a long decade with this fool" Lisa laughs slapping him on the chest.

"Shit that's it?" Sonny laughs

"Fucking rude Sonny."

"Aw come on now Davis ya still love me. I am your bestest friend" Sonny says rubbing his stomach.

Lisa stands "Well the good news is I am done packing."

"Hot damn let's get this shit out there so your replacement can get it loaded on the plane."

"I don't love the way you say that Sonny."

"You know what I mean Davis."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sonny."

Lisa turns to Jones "Jones it's mostly been a pleasure." She says with a smile.

Jones stands and hold her arms out to hug Lisa. "It has Davis. And thank you for putting my head on straight when we first go here."

Lisa hugs her back. "Just remember not to judge a book by its cover and you will have a very bright Naval career."

Jones extends a hand to shake to Sonny. "It was nice to meet you Petty Officer, and I am sorry for the way I treated you when we met." Sonny takes her hand "It's no big deal. Glad we can all get along now. Good luck with everything."

Sonny and Davis pick up all of her belongings and carry them out of the hooch. Once the door is closed behind them Davis turns and looks at Sonny "growling really, could you be more obvious?"

"Listen here Davis it has been three months since I as much as touched ya. Ya know ya can't shake your ass at me without gettin some kind of reaction."

"Four more days and we will be on a beach in Mexico, no one around us judging us. No looking over our shoulder. No hiding us."

"And you in a bikini." Sonny says with a wink. "God Davis baby I can't wait."

They board the plane together and a wave of relief washes over them. They are both visibly more relaxed. Everyone finds their seats. The plane takes off. After a few hours Blackburn finds Davis sitting alone looking at her Toughbook.

"Hi Davis." He says taking a seat next to her.

She looks up. "Hi Blackburn."

"Happy to be heading home?"

"You have no idea. The last three months have been torture." She says looking towards Sonny.

"You guys did good though. If I hadn't seen what I saw after that first spin up, I still wouldn't know about you two. Which is just the way I want it."

"Thanks Blackburn." Lisa says with a small smile.

"Okay Lisa enough with the Blackburn and Davis, what are your plans for your week off?"

"Well Eric, we are going to Cancun for the week."

"That's great! You two deserve that."

"Thanks. It will be nice to be able to just be the two of us."

"So, what we talked about that day, the future. Any more discussion on that?"

"Our plan for the future?" Davis asks a little confused

"That and making me Uncle Eric" Blackburn says with a slight laugh.

"Um, no I didn't really feel like that was appropriate deployment conversion. Actually, I didn't even tell him you asked me about us having kids."

"But you have thought about it haven't you?"

"Eric, I am not trying to sound like an asshole, but why does it even matter to you?"

"Because I want you to be happy and have the life you want, but I also don't want to see you sacrifice everything you have worked so hard for all because you fell in love with a SEAL."

Lisa takes a deep breath. "If I was going to sacrifice everything I would have never left for OCS. I would have finished my enlistment and gotten out and joined the wives club, but that isn't who I am. Hell who knows maybe one day Sonny will be the stay at home dad watching me spin up and deploy."

"Ha. Sonny a stay at home dad." Eric laughs.

"He is basically a child at heart, plus he can actually take care of himself and me for what it's worth."

"He's a whole different Sonny with you, isn't he?"

"He is. It is really special when I stop and think about it. I am the only one who gets to see that side of him. While the world gets the loud, angry and aggressive SEAL."

"That's good Lisa. I am glad you two are so happy together. Just so you know I am pulling for you two. One day you guys will have the life of your dreams."

"Eric, that is so sweet. I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just don't forget how hard you have worked to get to where you are. Okay?"

"Okay" Lisa says smiling.

Blackburn stands. "You enjoy the rest of your flight."

"You too."

After Blackburn walks away Lisa lays her head back and begins to imagine her and Sonny's future. Did she want kids? Did Sonny? How many more years did he have left in him as an operator? How would he feel about her continuing her Naval career after his retirement? Would he resent her if he stayed home and she deployed? How would the public perception be once they were able to go public with their relationship? Would Sonny go crazy not being able to operate anymore? What would he do when he got out? Lisa's train of though was interrupted by Sonny sitting down next to her.

"What's goin on in that head of yours? It looks deep."

"Um, well remember when Blackburn caught us, and I had that long talk with him?"

"Of course I do." Sonny says

"Well, what I didn't tell you was he asked me about our plan for our future. I told him we hadn't really talked about it other than being together. And then he asked me if I was going to show up pregnant one day." Lisa took a breath

"Uh, uh, um Lisa. What, what did you tell him?" Sonny asks, his heart about to beat out of his chest.

"I told him he definitely didn't have to worry about me just showing up pregnant one day."

"Oh" Sonny responds unsure if he is relieved by her answer or hurt by it.

"Then a little while ago he came over and asked me if we had talked anymore about the future. I told him no, but now I am kind of spinning out about it."

Sonny reaches down and grabs her hand. "Honey don't worry. We know we are going to be together. We will figure the rest out later."

"Sonny neither of us are spring chickens. This is something we need to talk about, soon."

"Lisa, none of that matters. All that matters is that we are together, I don't care about the rest. One day, maybe sooner than I would like my operatin days will be over and I'll have to find a new career. You will still be a kick ass officer. We will finally be able to be together with no worries."

"What about kids Sonny?"

"Um, uh, tell you what Lisa I ain't never thought about them. I never had a reason to think about it before. Always figured I would either climb the six-foot latter on an op or live my life the way I was before you. Do you?"

"I never really put much thought into it either. I have always put my career first; dating was always fun. You're the first one I can see myself growing old with."

"Look at me sweetie, we don't have to decide anything right this minute. In reality we still have years. Plus, we can't do anythin until I am out anyways."

"That is a good point Sonny. Blackburn just messed with my head a little."

"Don't worry about it. We will figure it all out in time. What matters most is that we are in this together."

"Thanks Sonny. I love you."

"Get some sleep, I can tell you're way more tired than you're lettin on."

"You're right. Don't leave." Lisa says leaning her head back.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sonny says.

The next thing Sonny knew he was being pegged in the chest by a football. "What the fuck!"

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Clay calls

"You know I was sleeping really well Clay." Davis says waking up and realizing she had fallen asleep with her head on Sonny's lap. She sits up and looks around. She only sees Clay and Trent.

"Sorry, just thought we should wake you two up before Blackburn wakes up as sees this."

"Shit. Good plan." Sonny says as he scoots a litter further from Lisa.

"How far out are we?" Lisa asks

"About 30 minutes." Brock answers.

"Damn, I slept that long?" She asks looking at Sonny

"I ain't gonna lie, I fell asleep not long after you." Sonny says.

The announcement was made to prepare for landing. And everyone took their seats.

Once they landed everyone made their way off the plane. The group walked to the parking lot. Before everyone breaks apart to get in their cars. Jason speaks up "Drinks tonight? 9? That good for everyone?"

Everyone agrees it is good.

Sonny and Davis walk over to her car and throw their bags in the trunk. "I'll drive sleepy head." Sonny says taking her keys from her.

"I had a good nap on the plane." Lisa says getting in the passenger side.

"Good, save you energy. You're gonna need it baby." Sonny says with a wink.

"Oh am I?" Davis asks as Sonny backs out of the parking space.

"God I can't wait to be alone with ya." Sonny says reaching over and taking her hand.

"Don't forget we have to meet the team at 9." She reminds him.

"Babe that's six hours from now. Do you understand how much I can get done in six hours?"

"Sonny you're forgetting we have to get ready before we leave."

"Okay, fine four hours. I can still make ya cum so many times ya can't think straight." Sonny says in a low voice.

That was the moment they shifted from intel officer and SEAL back to boyfriend and girlfriend.

That comment gets to Lisa. Up until now she had been doing a good job keeping her desire for Sonny at bay, but now she feels a wave of desire wash over her. She leans over and kisses Sonny. "I can't wait cowboy."

"Damnit Davis I can't wait to see ya naked again. And hold ya. And kiss ya." Sonny says reaching over and grabbing her inner thigh.

"And to fuck me?" She says with an evil grin.

"So fucking hard" he growls

"Mmhmm baby that sounds amazing." She says shifting in her seat, so she has better access to him. She reaches over and grabs his over his jeans, finding him already half hard. "Damn Sonny"

"Look ya are fully aware of how horny I get on deployment. And havin ya there, but not bein able to touch ya has been torture."

"I wouldn't be upset if you found a way to get home faster." She says as she continues to run her hands over his body.

Sonny pulls up to a red light and stops. He looks over at Lisa and pulls her into a deep kiss. Lisa pulls back, "Sonny the light."

"Shit" he grumbles

After what feels like forever, they pull into Lisa's apartment complex. They quickly get out of the car and head inside. Sonny unlocks the door; they walk in and close the door. Lisa turns to look at Sonny and he lunges for her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Lisa's arms wrap around his waist. He pulls her tight against him. Lisa guides them to the sofa. Sonny sits and she straddles him. They both moan at the contact this position allows.

"What do ya want baby?" Sonny asks when she breaks the kiss and attaches her mouth to his neck.

"You" she mumbles

"Clearly, but how?" He asks running his hands up torso under her shirt and unclasping her bra.

Lisa pulls back and Sonny pulls her shirt over her head. "All of you inside of me." She says while throwing her bra to the side.

Sonny growls and drops his head and takes one of her breasts in his mouth. While palming the other. This causes Lisa to grind hard against Sonny's rock hard member. "I can't take this any longer Sonny." Lisa moans.

"Ya don't want to savor the moment?" Sonny chuckles

"Hell no. Now get naked Quinn."

"Ya gotta get off first little darlin'"

"Fine" Lisa says standing up. After Sonny stands up Lisa makes quick work of his belt and jeans while he pulls his shirt off. Sonny kicks his boots and jeans off, moving on to removing Lisa's jeans. Lisa steps out of her jeans. She looks up at Sonny with a mischievous smile and pushes him back onto the sofa. Davis looks down and lets out a small moan at what her eyes find, her hot as fuck boyfriend, naked with his large member fully erect. His eyes dark with desire racking over her body. She leans forward and places her hands on either side of Sonny's head "Backwards or forwards?" She asks.

"Definitely forwards, I'm watchin ya cum." He says while reaching between her legs and playing with her dripping wet folds.

"Mmmm Sonny that feels so fucking good." She says before leaning down and kissing him. Lisa tries to step forward and straddle Sonny, but he will not let her.

"Not yet" he says in a low voice before plunging two fingers into her.

"Shit Sonny I'm not going to last long. I want you inside me."

"Not yet" he growls again. This time rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"But Sonny, I want your dick. Plus, I don't think you can get any harder."

"Ya ain't wrong, but like I told ya in the car, you're cummin so many times ya will not be able to remember your own name." Sonny quickens his pace.

"Well you're about to get your wish baby." She says reaching out and grabbing Sonny's shoulder for support.

Sonny leans forward and takes her breast into his mouth, biting down on her erect and sensitive nipple. "Fuck Sonny." She yells as her body shakes with the first orgasm she has had since the morning they left for deployment.

Sonny smiles up at her. She kisses him. Sonny removes his fingers and runs his hand up and down his member "You ready baby or do you need a minute?"

"So fucking ready" She says pushing Sonny back against the sofa. Davis moves so she is straddling Sonny. He runs his hands up her things, stopping at lower back.

She sinks down on his member. They both let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Davis. Goddman ya feel so fuckin good."

Davis sets the pace and Sonny matches every movement with a hard thrust. Sonny reaches up and squeezes her nipples between his fingers earning an extra moan from Lisa.

"Fuck Lisa I have missed this." He says before pulling her down to kiss her.

"Mm me too Sonny."

The next thing Lisa knows she feels her inner muscles start to tighten around Sonny's large member. "Oh my god Sonny, shit."

"Fuck" Sonny grunts through his orgasm.

Lisa collapses against him.

Sonny runs his fingers lightly over her spine. "That was amazing honey."

"That it was" She says in between planting soft kisses on his neck. "I could go for a nap before we go out tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea there Davis."

Davis climbs off Sonny. Sonny stays seated for a moment just watching her naked form. This is one of the moments that he has to stop and admire how beautiful she is and how lucky he is to call her his. Sonny gets up and follows her into the bedroom. He finds her already snuggled under the covers. He gets in bed and pulls her close. "God it is nice to just get to hold you again." He says while kissing the top of her head.

"I missed just having you close to me." She says wiggling back against him.

Lisa is awoken by Sonny's hand running up and down her side and him kissing her shoulder and neck. "Time to wake up honey."

"Mm I don't want to." Davis whines.

"But ya have to." Sonny responds while running his hand down across her abdomen.

Davis pushes back against him and feels his fully erect length pushing against her. She wiggles her ass against him "Is that why I need to wake up?"

"That's why ya need to wake up early." He says as he shifts their bodies, so he is on top of her.

Sonny leans his head down and kisses her. Davis wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him against her. So opens her legs wider allowing Sonny to position himself at her entrance. She loves the feeling of him on top of her. Sonny slowly pushes into her. He decides on a slow pace. He looks down at her and takes in just how beautiful she is. He kisses he temple "I love ya baby."

"I love you to Sonny."

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She says while wrapping her legs around Sonny's ass, wanting more. "Sonny you're killing me."

"Of all of the shit I have done to ya over the last two years how the hell am I hurtin ya now?"

"No, that's the problem, you're not hurting me. I'm not feeling this slow and soft shit."

"I swear you're the only woman I have ever met that I can fuck the way I want every time. Ya know what ya are Davis? A fuckin wet dream.

"I better be your wet dream." Davis says kissing him.

Sonny breaks the kiss and pushes himself up "I take it you're ready"

"So fucking ready." She responds

Sonny chuckles and nearly pulls out of her then slams back in as deep as he can go. He then picks up the pace.

"Shit. Yes Sonny. Just like that." Davis yells while dragging her nails down his back. "Choke me baby"

Sonny growls and does as he is asked.

Lisa moans.

Sonny looks down and nearly cums at what he sees. His hand on Lisa's throat while he fucks her brains out and the whole time she is smiling.

Davis couldn't do anything, but moan and grab at Sonny. She felt Sonny tighten his grip on her throat a little. His movements were getting more hectic and she knew he was close.

"Damn Davis you're so fuckin hot." He grunts

Lisa felt the burning of an orgasm begin to ripple through her core. "I'm cumming" is all she manages to get out before a strong orgasm rips through her body.

Sonny manages a couple more thrusts before he is overtaken by his orgasm. Sonny collapses on the bed next to her. Davis rolls to face him. "That was just what I wanted honey, thank you."

"Ain't never gotta thank me for that. You're my favorite thing to do." He says placing a hand on her hip.

"Awe the man of my dreams."

"I better be." He says with a wink.

"I guess I should go take a shower and start getting ready for tonight." Davis says attempting to get up.

Sonny pulls her back to him "We could skip it."

"You woke me up from a dead sleep, we are going. Plus, just think of all of the shit we would get if we didn't go."

Sonny releases her. "Ya do have a point there Davis."

Lisa got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and looks in the mirror and surveys the damage while the water was heating up. She starts at her head, lips swollen and red. She looks at her neck which is red from the grip Sonny had on her. Her chest covered in bite marks. Her inner thighs and lower abdomen red from the rough contact with Sonny. She laughs to herself, they really couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lisa steps into the shower and saviors the moment, the first shower back from deployment was always the best.

Once she finishes showering, she walks out of the bathroom into her bedroom and finds Sonny asleep on his stomach sprawled out across the bed. She walks over and slaps Sonny on the ass. "Time to wake up baby."

Sonny grumbles and rolls over "That's not a very nice way to wake the man of your dreams up."

"Get up and get your ass in the shower." She says pulling the covers off of him.

"Fine, fine." Sonny says getting up.

"Good" Davis says walking into her closet. Davis chooses what she is going to wear and gets dressed. She moves to her vanity area to do her hair and makeup. She decides to curl her hair. As much as Sonny would never tell her she knew he like it better curled a little. She is just finishing her makeup when Sonny appears dressed and ready to go. He walks over to her and plants a kiss on the top of her head. "Ya curled your hair. Ya look amazin."

She leans her head back and looks at him. "Thanks honey. I am ready if you are."

"Well let's get gone then." Sonny says backing up so she can stand.

Once in the bar parking lot, they share one final kiss before heading inside. They walk in a few minutes late to find the rest of Bravo team plus Blackburn and Mandy are there. As they walk closer Jason greets them "I see you two decided to get out of bed long enough to join us." Everyone but Mandy laughs she is replaying what Jason just said and trying to make sure she heard it right.

Clay is next to crack a joke "Knowing what we know about these two there probably wasn't even a bed involved."

Sonny chuckles "Ya might be right there princess."

"I'm still scared from the day we found out." Trent pipes in.

"You didn't even see shit Trent" Davis retorts

"All I'm going to say is longhorns." Trent replies

"Touché Trent, but let's all just be glad we were just sleeping and that we had clothes on." Davis says.

"I'm gonna go get drinks." Sonny says turning and heading to the bar.

Mandy follows him. "Um did I miss the memo?"

Sonny looks at her confused "What memo?"

"The one where you and Davis are a thing."

"Oh. That, um, uh yeah. We are a thing"

"So it's pretty new I am guessing?" Mandy asks.

"Actually no. It's been a little over two years." Sonny responds smiling

"I'm sorry. What the fuck. Two years and I had no idea, but the team knows."

"If it makes ya feel any better no one knew for over a year." Sonny tells her.

"But they all know now. And seeing as you guys are cracking jokes in front of Blackburn that means he knows too." Mandy says a little annoyed she was left out of the loop.

"Okay, okay. About ten months ago Davis and I were in bed sleepin after a real crazy night. Well I missed our workout so the guys decided it would be a good idea to go to my house, break in and burst into my bedroom. And uh they found us in bed. And we came clean."

"Holy shit. Who else knows?" Mandy says shocked.

"No one, just the team and Blackburn. And it is gonna stay that way. Right Mandy?"

"Yes of course. I know what it could mean for you two if it got out. Secret is safe with me. I promise." Mandy says with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding." Sonny says smiling.

The bartender hands them their drinks and they turn and head back to the group.

Sonny walks over to Davis and hands her a shot and a beer. "Here ya go baby. Also, Mandy was never told about us and uh she feels a little left out."

Davis turns and looks at him. "One, are you concerned about someone else's feelings? Two, shit yeah, everyone else knows except her. I am guessing she now knows."

"Yeah I gave her the cliff notes of the cliff notes." Sonny says

"That was nice of you babe." She says patting him on the hip.

"What are you two doing for leave?" Metal asks

"Cancun" Davis answers with a smile.

"No repeat performances of our deployment there I hope" Ray says with a laugh.

"Hell no. For once I'm gonna be happy not bein shot at for a week." Sonny says

"How are you to going to function getting to be normal people and all?" Trent asks.

"Well I would hope amazingly." Davis says

Davis sees Jason walk by headed for the bathroom. She looks over to Mandy who is now sitting alone at the bar. "I'll be back in a minute." She announces. Lisa walks over to Mandy. "Hey Mandy."

"Hi Lisa."

"Mandy I just wanted to apologize for leaving you in the dark about the whole Sonny and I thing."

"No worries Lisa, really. From what Sonny said it doesn't sound like you guys were telling people, they just happened to find out."

"That's right. We had no plans of telling a soul."

"How did Blackburn find out. I don't really see him breaking into Sonny's apartment like he says the team did." Mandy laughs imagining how insane that moment had to have been.

"He found out on deployment. After the first spin up where the entire team almost got blown up, Sonny and I were walking between some buildings and he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head and Eric saw it. The next morning he made me meet with him and tell him everything."

"That had to be a heart stopping moment. He was okay with it?" Mandy asks

"Oh god it was. I thought I was going to puke all over him. He told me as long as what he saw the night before never happens again, he was good. Clearly that never happened again."

"Just because I am nosy what is the plan."

"The plan. Like the plan for the future?"

"Yes Lisa where do you two see yourselves in ten years, twenty years?"

"Sonny and I suck at relationships; any kind of future planning is a struggle for us. We want to be together. I don't think either one of us has put much thought into it. I think when the end of his operating days draws closer there will be more of a discussion, but for now we are just going about the same why we have been."

"I didn't think about that. Your hands are tired until he gets out aren't they? Like no marriage or babies until then. And I know you well enough to know you would never ask Sonny to give up kicking doors. Just like he would never ask you to give up your Naval career."

"That is all correct."

"Do you even want marriage and babies?"

"Um, that's a hard question Mandy. I never really thought about the future until Sonny. I never had a boyfriend I could see myself growing old with. But I am open to the marriage. As for a kid or two I am still on the fence. I'm not sure I am meant to be a mom."

"You know no one understands that better than me. It has always been in the back of my mind somewhere. Like maybe one day, but the years keep going by and the only constant thing in my life is terrorists.

"Ha. Did we choose this life or did it choose us?" Davis says with a laugh.

"That's the questions isn't?" Mandy says laughing too.

Lisa's phone buzzes and she looks down at it and finds a text from Sonny. "Can I come over or is it girl talk?"

Lisa shakes her head and responds. "Of course you can come over. I am not even sure Mandy and I know what girl talk is."

Sonny laughs upon reading Lisa's response. He walks over to her and Mandy. "What's goin on over here ladies?"

"Lisa was just telling me how in love with her you are." Mandy says with an evil smile.

"If that ain't the truth." Sonny says while grinning ear to ear.

"Are we playing pool or not?" Jason says walking up to the three.

"Hell yes we are." Sonny says

"Good let's go then ladies" Jason says extending an arm to Mandy to help her off her bar stool.

The four walk over to the pool table. Davis takes a seat on a stool against the wall. Metal sits on one side of her and Brock on the other. Sonny goes first and when his turn is over he walks over to her and stands between her legs with his back to her. She leans her head onto his back and wraps her arms around his waist. Both enjoy the moment of just being able to be around their closest friends and be a couple.


	5. One More Sleep

Lisa woke up the next morning to Sonny's alarm. "Fuck Sonny can you please turn that off."

"Okay, okay. Do we have to get up?" Sonny groans.

"You're the dumbass who told Clay you would workout with him this early after a night of drinking."

"Don't act like ya don't know we gotta work off all of the shit we drank last night." Sonny says wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry, who is we?" Davis asks pretending to be surprised.

"Fine don't come with me." Sonny says getting out of bed.

"That's not very nice" Davis says getting up too. "I think I am just going to run around the base though."

"That's cool honey. Ya know where ya can find Clay and me."

"Of course." Davis says walking into her closet to change.

When she reappears, she finds Sonny sitting on the bed putting his shoes on. Sonny looks up and smiles. He will never get sick of seeing her in workout clothes.

"What Sonny?"

"Nothing." He says with a smile.

"You were staring."

"Well damn Davis if ya weren't damn beautiful maybe I could control myself." He says pulling her to him, kissing her.

Lisa pulls back. "Gym Sonny."

"Fine, spoil all of my fun why don't ya." Sonny said standing up.

"You'll live cowboy." She says smacking his ass.

They make their way down to her car and get in. Davis reaches over and grabs Sonny's hand.

"Hey Davis."

"Yes Sonny."

"One more sleep until we on a beach in Cancun." Sonny says smiling.

"Oh my god I can't wait. It is going to be so amazing. Five star all-inclusive and no one that could get us in trouble around."

"I can't wait Lisa."

Lisa pulls onto the base and before they reach the guard shack they break apart. She pulls through and parks. They get out. Sonny turns to her before walking into the gym "Have a good run babe."

"Thanks. I will see you in a little while." Lisa says before taking off on her run.

Sonny enters the gym to see Clay had also just walked in. "Hey man." Sonny says.

"Hey brother." Clay responds. Sonny and Clay start their workout. "So, you and Davis looked real cozy last night at the pool table."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean there blondie?"

"No, that sounded wrong. Like you guys looked really comfortable with each other. I'm not sure I have ever seen the two of you look so relaxed. That's all I'm trying to say."

"Ya pay too much attention." Sonny says with a laugh. "But I actually wanted to ask ya for your help with somethin regardin that."

"Look man, you're my best friend, but I'm not having a three way with you two." Clay says putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"I could kill ya right here. Fuckin asshole." Sonny says shrugging his hand off.

"Okay, you know I'm just messing with you. How can I help you?"

"Um, uh, uh, um well I was plannin on doin this thing in Cancun." Sonny pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Do I want to hear this?" Clay asks a little worried.

"Not everythin is bout sex, shit. What I was tryin to say is I, I'm gonna to propose to Lisa. And um I, could you help me pick out the ring. I have found a few online I think she will like and I'm goin to see them this afternoon and I just keep second guessin what she will like."

Clay stops what he is doing and looks Sonny dead in the eyes. "Holy fuck Sonny. Are you serious? You're proposing to her? That's great!"

"Ya think?" Sonny says sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah I do. I mean obviously you two can't get married for a long time." Clay trails off wondering if he should have said that.

"I know, but we are at a point where she's more than my girlfriend and we know we are going to be together forever. So why not make it a little more official?"

"You just want other dudes to stay away from her." Clay laughs

"Well I mean that's not why I am doin it, but I ain't made bout that though." Sonny says laughing too.

"Sonny Davis. It has a nice ring to it."

"I fuckin hate ya pretty boy."

"On a serious note. You two have the future all mapped out?" Clay asks adding more weight to the bar.

"Shit no. We ain't got nothin figured out. I guess Blackburn keeps sayin shit to her bout it and she was kinda spinnin out on the flight home."

"What is he saying?" Clay asks

"Like future plans and what am I gonna, to what is she gonna do. And he keeps bringin up kids. And she has no idea if she wants them and ya know the kind of planner she is. She won't tell me, but I can tell it's really botherin her."

"Damn, you two as parents." Clay says shaking his head, yet again hoping he will not get punched.

"Ya ain't wrong. I have no idea if either of us are cut out for those things. I like sleepin and walkin around in my birthday suit, and ya can't do either of those with kids."

"You like a lot more things you can't do with kids." Clay laughs

"That's my point right there." Sonny says pointing at Clay.

"So when are we getting this ring?"

"This afternoon. She hasn't finished packin yet so I figured I could slip out then."

"Works for me." Clay says

"Thanks again man. Also this stays between us." Sonny says

"You got it. Who would have ever though Sonny Quinn would be getting engaged? Clay says shaking his head.

"Defiantly not Sonny Quinn." Sonny says laughing

The gym door opens. Sonny and Clay look up and see Davis. "Hey Davis" Clay says.

"Hi Clay. How are you today?" Davis asks

"Oh good. Just sweating out last night." Clay says

"Ha right!" Lisa laughs. "What are you looking at Quinn?"

"My hot ass girlfriend." Sonny says with a wink.

"Well your hot ass girlfriend is ready to go. I still haven't finished packing."

"How on earth am I packed and ya ain't anyways?"

"I am just trying to savor the week and being all girly and not Ensign Davis."

"Oh well in that case take all the time ya need." Sonny said with a big grin.

The three walk out to the parking lot. "See you later Clay." Lisa calls while getting in her car.

"Have a good trip." Clay replies.

Sonny looks at Clay. "2:00 at the jeweler in downtown."

"See you then." Clay says.

Sonny gets in the car and Lisa starts driving towards her apartment. She looks over at him. "Sonny, um do you think we should officially move in together? Like stop the bullshit of paying for two places? I mean we have been back together for almost a year and, and I love coming home to you."

"I uh, yes. That would make the most sense. And I love comin home to ya too. But um would it not be suspicious if we had the same address for a one-bedroom apartment? I think the Navy might frown upon that."

"What if we got our own place?" She asks with a nervous smile.

"Like move into a house?" Sonny asks

"Yeah, why not?"

"That's not a bad idea there Davis. Ya know that makes this like official."

"Oh, because it hasn't been official?" she responds

"Well, like on paper. I do love the idea of our house." He says reaching over and grabbing her hand. Sonny was in shock. In a couple of days he was going to ask Davis to marry him and now they were talking about moving into their own house.

"Good so we can start looking when we get back from Cancun." Davis says.

"Sounds like a good plan." Sonny says raising their hands and kissing the back of her hand.

They walk through the door of her apartment. "I am going to take a shower." Davis tells Sonny.

Sonny grabs her and pulls her into a hug. "What do ya want for breakfast?"

Lisa rests her hands on his hips. "Surprise me." She says leaning up and kissing him.

"I can do that." Sonny says dropping his arms.

Lisa walks into the bathroom. Sonny walks into the kitchen and decides on bacon and eggs. He goes about cooking. About 20 minutes later Davis reappears in a t-shirt and shorts with wet hair. "It smells good in here Sonny."

"It's almost done honey." Sonny says smiling at her.

"Thank you." She says kissing him on the cheek. She then pulls herself onto the counter and watches Sonny cook.

"You're starin' Davis." Sonny says with a wink.

"Sometimes I can't help but admire us." She says reaching out for him.

Sonny steps over to her and she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "This is prefect Sonny."

He rests his hands on her upper thighs. "It really is." he whispers in her ear.

"I would be perfectly happy if this was our forever." She says running her fingers across the back of his neck.

"Same Lisa same. Sonny says before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Sonny pulls back "Ima get the bacon before it burns.

"Good idea." Lisa chuckles

Sonny steps back over to the stove and Lisa hops off the counter and hands him the plates. Sonny plates their breakfast and Lisa heads for the couch. Sonny joins her. "Before I forget to tell ya, make sure you a real nice outfit for a real nice dinner one night."

"A real nice dinner Sonny? What do you have up your sleeve?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." He says with a cocky grin.

"You know I don't like big surprises Sonny."

"You'll just have to get over it there Davis."

Davis rolls her eyes "Fineee."

"You'll love it I promise." Sonny says smiling.

"Okay, okay." Lisa says standing up. "I am going to go finish packing and I guess make sure I have a real nice outfit." She says with a wink.

Lisa walks into the bedroom to finish packing. Sonny sits for a minute and thinks about his proposal plan and smiles. He is still in disbelief how his life has changed over the past two years. Sonny gets up and does the dishes. When he is done, he walks into the bedroom. He finds Lisa in her closet holding up two dress, clearly trying to decide which on she wants to pack. Sonny walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "The blue one."

Lisa leans her head back against his chest. "The blue one it is."

Sonny places a quick kiss on her temple. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I need to run out for a bit. Gotta pick up a couple of things."

"Okay, I'm still lost in packing world." Lisa says with a laugh.

"Well I will not distract you any longer." Sonny says backing up and walking into the bathroom.

Lisa continues packing. She hears Sonny turn the shower on and then some time later turn it off. She is standing just outside of her closet with her half-packed suitcase in front of her when Sonny appears from the bathroom wearing only a towel tied low on his waist. Davis stops and stares at him. Sonny chuckles "See somethin you like there Davis?" He says while moving towards her and pushing her against the wall.

"You know damn well I like what I am looking at Sonny." She says running her hand down his torso, stopping at the towel.

Sonny presses himself harder against her and leans down and kissed her. Sonny pulls back from her. "I should probably get ready and go do what I need to do."

"Tease" Lisa pouts.

"Later baby, later I promise." He says with a wink.

"You better mean that." Lisa say shifting trying to relieve the tingling in her core.

"Ya know I always do." Sonny said while getting dressed. Once Sonny was finished dressing, he walked over to Lisa. "Bye honey. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Bye."

Sonny walks down to his truck and gets in. He starts driving towards the jewelry store. The whole time worrying about making the right choice of ring. He pulls in to find Clay already there waiting on him. "Hey Clay. Thanks again for this. I have no idea what I am doin here."

"No problem brother, but I'm not sure I know what I am doing either."

The two walked into the jeweler and walked up to the counter. "Hi, my name is Sonny Quinn I had been emailin y'all about an engagement ring."

Another woman walkes over. "Hi Mr. Quinn. I am Victoria, I'm who you have been talking with."

Sonny extends his hand "It is very nice to meet ya. Thanks for all of your help already."

"Of course, it's what I do. And who is this?" She says turning to Clay.

"I better be the future best man. Clay Spencer, it is nice to meet you." Clay says laughing and extending his hand to shake to Victoria's.  
"It is very nice to meet you future best man Clay." She says with smile.

"Okay, Mr. Quinn, if you will come this way. I have pulled out the rings we discussed."

Sonny and Clay follow Victoria to the other end of the counter. Clay takes one look at the rings "Holy shit Sonny. These are really nice."

Sonny laughs "I know. Thanks for statin the obvious blondie."

"So Mr. Quinn I know you told me you wanted something different. And well after sending you these we got an amazing black diamond ring in. Would that be something you would want to see?"

"Please call me Sonny. And uh yeah I would like to see that." Sonny shifts uncomfortably.

"Great." Victoria says stepping a couple of counters over. She returns with a round cut black diamond that is encircled with diamonds, with diamonds encircling the band. "Here it is Sonny." Victoria says with a smile.

Sonny's face lit up the second he saw it. "Wow, um, uh. That's prefect."

Sonny turns to Clay "What do you think?"

Clay smiles "Brother it is prefect. Beautiful and still badass, just like Davis."

Sonny looks up at Victoria "I, um, I think this is the one."

Victoria looks at Clay "Is that how his face lights up when she walks into a room?"

Clay laughs "You know it actually is."

Victoria smiles at Sonny "There's you answer Sonny."

"Ha wow, um that was easier than I thought it would be." Sonny chuckles.

"When you know you know. Let me go get all of the paperwork together and I will be back in a few minutes." Victoria says walking to the back of the store.

Sonny turns to Clay. "Looks like pretty boy found something here too."

"Haha. We will see." Clay laughs. "Anyways you haven't told me how your planning on doing it."

"Ah well on the third night we are havin a private dinner on the beach. All dressed up with candles and moon light. All that romantic shit."

"Damn. Where did Sonny Quinn go?"

"Ha right. I'm tellin ya man she does things to me. I never thought I would be doin this, yet here I am." Sonny says shaking his head.

Victoria returns and Sonny pays for the ring. She hands him the ring and all of the paperwork. "Thank you so much for all ya help Victoria."

"It was my pleasure Sonny. Good luck. She's lucky to have a guy like you."

"Thanks. I am lucky to have her." Sonny replies with a big smile.

"Oh and Clay here you go. You know if you ever need some jewelry or something." She says with a flirtatious smile while handing Clay her card.

Clay and Sonny walk out of the store. Sonny looks at the card in Clay's hand "turn it over."

Clay does and finds a handwritten phone number with a heart next to it.

Sonny laughs. "I fucking told ya she wanted ya."

Clay laughs.

"Hey man thanks again for coming with me."

"Don't worry about it." Clay says patting him on the shoulder. "I'm going head out."

"Yeah. See ya when we get back." Sonny says

"Have a good trip. I would say good luck, but there is no way she is going to say no." Clay laughs

"I hope" Sonny says with a smile. Sonny gets back in his truck. He pulls out the ring and stares at it. It really its him, he is going to ask Lisa Davis, his right-hand woman and the love of his life to marry him.

Davis finishes packing and flops on her bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She checks her phone and sees Sonny has been gone for a couple of hours. She decides she is hungry. She text Sonny "You done with the mysterious mission?"

Her text draws Sonny back to the present. "I am."

"If I order Chinese food can you pick it up?" She responds

"Of course I can. Normal place?"

"Yes. Thank you!"

Sonny heads towards the Chinese restaurant. Once he gets the food, he gets back I his truck and heads back to Lisa's apartment. Sonny walks into the apartment and doesn't see Lisa. He heads over to his suitcase sitting close to the bedroom door and puts the ring in an interior pocket. "Lisa, dinner has arrived." He says walking to the kitchen to put the food on plates.

"Thanks for picking that up babe." Lisa says walking into the living room wearing nothing but a pair of heels.

Sonny looks up and his jaw hits the floor as he takes Lisa's toned naked body coming towards him. "Uhhh, um, ya can go ahead and turn your fine ass around and head back to the bedroom" Sonny says moving towards her.

"Is that so cowboy?" Lisa says giggling.

"It sure fuckin is." Sonny growls at her as he turns his hat around before capturing her lips in a passionate and frantic kiss.

"Mmm Sonny." She moans running her hands down his torso and coming to rest under us shirt on his sides.

"Bedroom" he mumbles against her lips.

Lisa breaks the kiss, turns and grabs Sonny's belt buckle and pulls him to the bedroom.

Sonny's eyes travel from her shoulders to her toned back and land on her perfectly shaped ass that was made even perkier by the heels she was wearing. Sonny could feel his member getting harder and harder with every step she took. When they reached the bedroom, Sonny grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back against him. "Ya are always up to somethin. Here I thought we were just gonna have some Chinese and call it a night. Then ya go and greet me naked and in some fuck me heels."

Lisa giggles "Glad you approve." She says while wiggling back against his hardening member.

"You're livin sin there Davis." He says while running his hands up her torso and taking a hold of breasts. Lisa leans her head back against Sonny's chest. Sonny leans his head down and kisses her. One of Sonny's hands travels down her tone abdomen and finds its way between her legs.

"Shit Sonny."

"Ya were thinkin about doin this long before I got home weren't ya." Sonny chuckles as he strokes her soaking wet folds.

"I have been thinking about how you were going to fuck me since you wouldn't earlier." Lisa says turning to look at Sonny. "Now let's get all of those clothes off."

"Yes ma'am" Sonny says while pulling his hat and shirt off. While Lisa undid his belt and jeans, freeing his fully erect member. Lisa wraps her hand around him.

"Ah that feels good Davis baby." Sonny says while removing his boots, socks, and jeans.

Sonny pushes Davis back on to the bed. She goes to kick off her heels, but Sonny stops her "Leave em. There're hot."

"You got it." She says with a mischievous smile.

Sonny leans down and kisses her while lining himself up with her entrance. The tip of his member teasing her wetness. He pushes into her. Sonny moans, this is a feeling he will never get sick of.

"Oh Sonny. Fuck baby." Lisa says trying to wrap her legs around Sonny's waist, but he grabs her ankles instead. He extends his arms out to his sides and pushes forward. "Oh my god." Lisa moans.

"Fuck Lisa. You're so fuckin hot."

"Sonny that feels so so good."

"Hell yes baby you do. I ain't gonna lie, I'm fuckin close." Sonny grunts.

Lisa smiles and reaches between them and starts playing with herself. Sonny watches this and has to look away. "Why aren't you watching me?" Lisa asks

"Damn Davis, Ima cum right now if I watch that."

"Oh, so you like watching me play with myself." She asks fully knowing the answer.

"Fuck yes I do." Sonny says locking eyes with her.

"Sonny faster."

Sonny lets go of her ankles, leans forward places a hand on either side of her head and does as he is asked. "Fuck Lisa."

"Almost Sonny." Lisa moans

Sonny leans his head down and sucks on her neck. The feeling of Sonny's beard and hot breath on her neck was enough to push her over the edge. Sonny feels her tighten around him, causing him to let go. Sonny collapses on Lisa "Holy shit Lisa."

"Same Sonny same." She says kissing his neck.

He rolls to the side of her and flops on his back, fling his arms out and breathing heavy. Lisa looks over and laughs. What's so funny there Davis?"

"I was talking to one of my friends from years ago today and she was telling me how her and her husband have been together about as long as us and they have sex like twice and neither really want each other, they just want to have sex. And then here we are, unable to go more than 24 hours without ravaging each other."

"We are just makin up for lost time from deployments and spin ups." Sonny replies

"Oh so that's it? Not that you find me irresistible?" She says rolling onto her side, running her hand across his chest.

"Ya know damn well I find you irresistible and prefect and hot as fuck." He says slapping her ass.

"Good you better." She says before leaning over and kissing him. "Dinner time." She smiles and gets up. Sonny sits up enjoying the view. Lisa walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of pajamas and throws some sweatpants at Sonny. As they get dressed Sonny looks at Lisa "You do realize we not have to eat reheated Chinese food."

"It was well worth it." She says walking out of the bedroom.

Lisa walks into the kitchen and grabs the plates and Sonny starts taking the food out. They make their plates and then warm them. Lisa sits down at the kitchen table. Sonny joins her shortly after.

"So Sonny, what was with this afternoon?"

"Nothin" Sonny says hoping she will not ask anymore questions.

"Sonny you have never lied to me before, don't start now."

"Look, I can't tell ya because it is part of your surprise."

"See this is why I hate surprises." Lisa says annoyed.

"You trust me, right?" Sonny says stroking her knee.

"More than anyone else on this earth." She says placing her hand on top of his.

"Good. So trust me. You'll love it. I promise." He says smiling at her.

"Fine. For the record I still don't like it." She says going back to eating.

"Ya finished packing?" He asks trying to change the subject.

"I did. I'm all ready to go." She responds

"Great. I can't remember the last time I was on a real plane." Sonny says with a laugh.

"And we are in first class." Lisa says with a smile.

"Babe seriously? Ya upgraded our seats to first class?" Sonny asked

"I thought it would be a nice treat."

"It's gonna be a real nice treat there Davis."

"Just wait until you see this real nice suite I got us." Davis says with a wink.

"Now where have I heard that before." Sonny says laughing

"Just no interruptions this time." She says standing up and picking up both of their plates. She heads into the kitchen and puts the plates in the sink. Sonny walks in "Ima take this trash out, so we don't have to do it in the mornin."

Lisa turns "Thanks Sonny." She goes back to washing the dishes.

When Sonny returns, he finds Davis sitting on the couch drinking a beer with another one sitting on the coffee table for him. He sits and opens the beer. "Thanks. Wanna watch TV?"

"I want to talk." Davis replies in a tone he hasn't heard in a while.

Sonny's heart sank. "Uh, um, is everything okay?"

"Yeah it is. I just don't want this looming over my head during vacation." She says taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh, oh okay. Go Ahead babe." Sonny says taking a deep breath.

"As I am sure you have noticed Blackburn fucked with my head and I can't stop thinking about it. Um, Sonny I don't think I want kids. I understand that is a big deal and if you want them we can stop this and you can go find a wife you can actually show off that will give you babies."

"I, uh, uh, Lisa, um are you crazy?" I will never let go of us. I don't care about kids. Hell I don't even think I'm cut out to be a dad. Actually, I am relieved that ya don't want them. This mornin when you wrapped your arms and legs around me and told me that was prefect. Baby it is prefect, I want that to be our future. We don't need anything but us."

Lisa's eyes were starting to well with tears. "Are you just saying that?"

"Fuck no Lisa I ain't just sayin that. I love you and I want you. I am happy that it will just be us together for the rest of our lives."

"Sonny I am sorry I am so insecure about all of this. I love and I want to be with you forever too. It just feels like everyone is asking me about what we are doing with the future and not having an answer is driving me up a wall."

"I know it is. So, here's your answer: Sonny and Davis are going to live happily ever after just the two of us. Kicking ass and taking names until we are old and gray."

Lisa laughs. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do Davis baby. Clearly that can't happen until my operatin days are over. But yes, I can't wait until I can show you off as my hot ass super smart wife."

"I know, it is just nice to hear that Sonny Quinn wants to be committed to me forever."

"I would ask ya if ya want to marry me, but ya already went and told Jones ya would." Sonny says with a laugh.

Lisa slaps his chest "You're stupid Sonny."

"But I ain't wrong" He says pulling her towards him.

Lisa climbs onto his lap and curls up. Sonny kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her. "This is prefect sweetie."

"It really is." Lisa says closing her eyes and listening to Sonny breath.

Not long after Sonny looks down to find Davis fast asleep against chest. He strokes her back and realizes he has never felt more at peace. Sonny leans over a little and grabs the remote and turns the TV on. He starts channel surfing and finds the Hangover and figures why not. Not too much later Davis begins to stir. "What are you watching?"

"Uh the Hangover." He says not willing to let go of her.

"Oh I love that movie." Davis says trying to shift off of Sonny. "Babe you gotta let go."

"Why do I gotta do that?" He whispers

"One, my legs are numb. Two, I want another beer." She says kissing his cheek.

"Fine, fine only if you get me one too." He says letting go of her.

"Thank you." She says getting up. Lisa walks into kitchen and grabs two more beers. She returns to the couch and hands Sonny his beer. She sits back down and cuddles against Sonny. He drapes his arm over her shoulders.

"Sonny."

"Yeah Lisa?"

"This time tomorrow we are going to be in Cancun, on a beach and probably drunk." Lisa smiles.

"I know baby I can't wait. It is going to be amazing." Sonny says as he plants a soft kiss on her temple.

Lisa returned her attention to the movie. As she sits there drinking a beer and watching a movie that is so stupid it's funny. While sitting with Sonny's arm draped over her. She remembers when her and Sonny went to see the movie while it was still playing in theaters. They had gotten drunk before and laughed their asses off the entire time. She realizes this is one of those amazing moments when their friendship really shines through. She treasures these moments. These are the moments she gets to have for the rest of her life. Lisa still couldn't believe how happy they both were just sitting at home drinking some beers watching a movie they have both seen so many times. She loved him. She loved this. She couldn't wait to spend forever with him. This was going to be their prefect future and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him forever and for always. 


	6. Forever?

Lisa woke up to the plane landing. She flutters her eyes open to see Sonny looking at her. "Can I help you Mr. Quinn?"

"I just spent this whole flight waitin for ya to wake up. And just so ya know, I was bored out of my mind." Sonny says leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh well, I am sorry I wasn't your inflight entertainment." Lisa says with a laugh.

"Never fear I just talked to Tiffany." Sonny says nodding towards the flight attendant.

"Was she a stripper before becoming a flight attendant too?" Lisa says half joking.

"Whoa there Davis. Actually, now that ya bring it up, it wouldn't surprise me if she was. Want me to ask her for a lap dance and we can find out for sure?" Sonny asks with a wink.

"I fucking can't deal with you sometimes I swear." Lisa says laughing.

"Just kiddin. You're the only one who's gonna be givin me lap dances." Sonny says trying not to die laughing.

"Oh, so last night wasn't good enough for you?" Lisa asks pretending to be hurt.

"I ain't said that. Last night was hot as fuck Lisa. I'm just sayin I wouldn't be upset if ya decided to give me a lap dance."

"I'll think about it." She says smiling at him. She stands and stretches when the plane comes to a stop.

They gather their things and head toward baggage claim. Once they get through their bags and make it through customs they find their transportation to the resort. "After ya beautiful." Sonny gestures to the van.

Lisa climbs in first and sits. Sonny climbs in and drapes his arm over her shoulders. She looks up at him and kisses his cheek. "I am so happy to be here. With you." She adds.

"Me too honey. It's gonna be a trip to remember." Sonny says with a giant smile. They ride the rest of the way in comfortable silence, just taking in the sites around them.

When they pull into the resort Sonny turns to Lisa "Holy hell this place is real nice."

"I know, that's why I chose it Sonny."

The bellhop opens the door to the van they are in "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Quinn"

Sonny looks at Lisa to see her reaction and she laughs. "It's actually Mr. Quinn and Ms. Davis." Lisa says taking Sonny's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Oh my apologizes." The bellhop said looking embarrassed.

"No worries my man." Sonny said patting him on the shoulder.

"Come this way and we will get you checked in." The bellhop says holding the door open for them to walk through. He walks them to the check in desk. "This is Ms. Davis and Mr. Quinn and they are ready to check in." He says to his coworker. He turns to Sonny and Davis. "Enjoy your stay."

Thank you they said in unison.

When they finish checking in, they are taken to their room. Lisa walks through the door first, Sonny on her heels. "Damn Davis. This is fuckin amazin!"

"Glad you like it." She says with a smile while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Is there anything else I can get for you two?" The bellhop asks.

Lisa turns to him "No, thank you so much for your help."

"Have a wonderful stay friends." The bellhop says before walking out of the room.

"So what do you want to do first?" Lisa asks

Sonny laughs and falls back on the bed pulling Lisa on top of him. "We could test out the bed."

Lisa shifts so she is straddling him. "You don't want to go down to the beach or pool and start drinking?"

"Do you want me to get hard on in the pool while your climbin all over me?" Sonny asks stroking her thighs.

"I mean, I could let all of the other woman out there be jealous of what I get to enjoy." Lisa says before leaning forward to kiss Sonny's neck.

"Well, I ain't really in the mood to be embarrassed today." Sonny said slapping her ass.

Lisa sat up and ground against Sonny "Fuck Sonny. Tiffany really did it for you didn't she?"

"No baby. Ya really do it for me." He says unbuttoning Lisa shirt and pushing it off her shoulders. He reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. "Fuck Lisa, you're so hot."

"So are you. So, take your fucking clothes off." Lisa says standing up. Sonny follows suit. They finish removing each other's clothing. Sonny pushes her back onto the bed. She props herself up on her elbows and bits her lip. Sonny growls and jumps on to her. "Excited much Sonny?" Lisa says with a laugh.

"Ya fucking bet I am." He says capturing her lips.

She runs her hands through his hair "What are you waiting for big boy?"

"You're bad Davis, real bad." He says teasing her entrance with his member.

"Sonnyyyy." Lisa whines wrapping her legs around him, trying to get him inside of her.

"And ya were the one that didn't want to." Sonny says with a chuckle as he pushes into her.

"MMM baby. Yes." Lisa moans

"Fuck yes baby." Sonny grunts

Sonny leans back and grabs Lisa's thighs and picks up the pace.

"Fuck Sonny. Just like that baby." Lisa moans grabbing Sonny's wrists. "oh my god I'm so close."

"Oh thank god." Sonny says slamming into her harder. A few more hard thrust and Sonny feels Lisa begin to shake. Sonny holds out a minute longer before he is over taken by his climax. Lisa pulls Sonny down to her and kisses him. "You going to be able to control yourself now?" Lisa laughs.

"For a while." Sonny says getting up. "Should we head down to the pool?"

Lisa repositioned herself so she was lying on her stomach at the foot of the bed.

Sonny walks out of the bathroom naked, wearing his cowboy hat. "What are ya lookin at there Davis."

"You" Davis responds smiling up at Sonny.

"Oh, ya like all of this?" Sonny says gesturing to himself.

"You're stupid Sonny."

"Get you're ass up and get dressed. I need to start drinkin." Sonny says slapping her on the ass.

"This coming from the guy who only has his cowboy hat on." She says getting up from the bed.

Lisa walks over to her suitcase and pulls out a bathing suit. She walks into the bathroom and reappears a few minutes later in her bikini to find Sonny on the terrace ready to head to the pool. She walks on to the terrace and wraps her arms around him, kissing his shoulder. "Ready?"

Sonny turns and wraps his arms around her. "I am."

"Good" she says turning away from him.

"Damn Davis, ya look good as fuck."

"Thanks babe." She says with a big smile.

They make their way down to the pool and find seats. The pool side server comes over and takes their drink order. "Holy crap, we get to spend a week here." Sonny says still unable to believe how amazing the resort is.

"I know. And look, ocean next to the sand." Davis says with a laugh.

"The way it should be." Sonny agrees. "I'm gettin in the pool." Sonny says standing and easing himself into the pool. "Come on Davis, get your ass in here."

"Okay fine." Lisa says standing up and sitting on the tanning shelf in the pool. The server brings their drinks.

"Cheers baby." Sonny says before they take their shots.

Lisa hands him his beer. "So ya gonna get all the way in this pool or what?" Sonny says resting his arms on her thighs.

"I'm kind of comfortable right here." She says taking a sip of her beer.

"Fine be that way." Sonny says swimming away from her.

"Not cool Quinn." Lisa says getting in the pool and moving towards him.

"Well it worked didn't" Sonny said with a cocky smile.

"That it did." She says wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is so nice. We actually get to be a normal couple."

"I know honey, it is real nice." Sonny says wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go down to the beach Sonny."

"Oh, uh, I mean I was enjoyin this, but um okay." Sonny says

"It's just after those months in a literal sand box, seeing the ocean next to the sand is almost magical." She smiles

"Your wish is my command." He says with a quick kiss. They swim over to the stairs and get out of the pool and head down to the ocean. Lisa dives in and Sonny stands knee deep watching her. He can't help but be amazed at how she transforms from Ensign Lisa Davis back to the goofy Davis he had become best friends with all those years ago.

Lisa looks at him from where she is treading water. "Don't tell me my big bad tier one Navy SEAL is scared of a little swim."

"Need I remind you of what happened last time I went for a little swim" Sonny said walking deeper into the water.

"I don't see any nuclear submarines out here. I think you're safe." She says swimming closer to him.

"That shit ain't funny Lisa. Ya don't joke about a time a man almost died." Sonny says pretending to be offended.

"Maybe if that was the first or the last time you tried to die on me, I would be a little more sensitive, but seeing as I have lost count, I don't really think you have a leg to stand on."

"Damn Davis, why ya gotta bring all those other incidents up?"

"Because they prove my point." She says jumping onto him and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Sonny grabbed her by the ass to hold her up. "This is what my dreams are made of Lisa."

"Really? This is pretty tame." She says before kissing him.

Sonny breaks the kiss. "Well, I didn't say my wet dreams."

"Ah, well in that case, this is what my dreams are made of too." Lisa says meeting his eyes.

The next thing they knew they were being knocked over by a huge wave. Lisa regains her footing, laughing and looks up to see Sonny looking pissed. "See, I told ya fuckin Poseidon wants me dead."

"Aw babe. Do you want to go back to the pool where mean old Poseidon can't get you?" Lisa asks trying to hold back her laughter.

"I am not a fan of the way ya asked that, but yes I would like to go back to the place with calm and controlled water." Sonny says pointing at her. Lisa laughs and grabs his hand and starts walking towards the shoreline. They pick up Sonny's hat and their sunglasses and head back to the pool.

They sit down on their lounge chairs and take in the view once again. Lisa looks at Sonny "Feel safer now?"

"I hate ya right now." Sonny says trying to sound mean.

"No you don't." She says sticking her chest out a little farther than normal.

"That's not fair." He pouts.

"Think about it this way, if it wasn't for the tube, I would have hated your guts a lot longer than I did about the whole OCS reaction. So in a way we have that incident to thank for us being together back then."

"Oh that's right. Cause ya were just thinkin about me." Sonny says with a shit eating grin.

"You know that's the same face you made when I told you that." She laughs.

"How else am I supposed to respond to the beautiful love of my life telling me she's thinkin about me?" Sonny asks

"You didn't know I was the love of your life back then." Davis says.

"How do ya know that." Sonny counters.

Lisa turns and looks at him "Wait, Sonny what are you trying to tell me?"

"Uh, uh, well, I uh, I fell hard and fast for ya there Davis."

"Like before the night at the bar prior to the Mexico deployment?" Lisa asked shocked.

"Um yeah, probably started havin weird feelins for ya a couple months before that." Sonny says with a shrug.

"And what weird feelings would those be?" Davis pushes.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I never noticed how hot ya were. I mean, I guess always saw ya as off limits and I made my brain think ya were one of the guys and then we had that team outtin to the beach and seein ya in that little red bikini, well it did things to me, thoughts I had never allowed myself to think about ya. Then all of a sudden every little thing ya did was drivin me up the wall."

"And to think I almost wore a one piece that day." Lisa says with a laugh.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya, I think any form of swimsuit would have triggered the same effect." Sonny says reaching over and rubbing her thigh. "So you're tellin me there was never any kind of moment for ya before the almost kiss?"

"Not one that I realized at least. I can say I remember lying in bed that night pissed the bartender interrupted us. And Sonny, I mean pissed. I probably would have fucked you that night if you had tried."

"So I was right that wasn't too much to ask for a last call." Sonny says

"You were describing me weren't you?" Lisa asks

"It ain't fun if it ain't trouble. Also, ya gotta be more in touch with your feelins there Davis because you're tellin me I could have been enjoyin ya longer than I have gotten to?"

"Kinda making me feel like a piece of ass right now Sonny."

"Oh, uh sorry. I just mean we could have had more time before you left for OCS. And when I say that I don't just mean physically, I mean my amazing girlfriend Lisa. Not just badass Davis."

A giant smile spreads across Lisa's face.

"What are ya smilin at there Davis."

"Just thinking how I am the only one who gets to see this. Everyone else thinks you're a drunken asshole, but here you are telling me I need to be more in touch with my feelings."

"Oh so I don't get to be a drunken asshole with ya?" Sonny asks with a chuckle.

"Not if you want to keep me, but you already know that." Lisa says.

"That's true I do. So, where do you want to eat dinner at tonight?" Sonny asks.

"Um the Asian restaurant sounds cool." She says

"Looks cool too." Sonny says with a smile.

"Tell me Sonny, when is the fancy dinner you made me bring a fancy dress for?"

"The third night." He tells her.

"Is it part of the surprise you refuse to tell me about." She pushes.

"It is, but you ain't gettin anymore out of me intel officer."

"Fine" Lisa says pouting a little.

"You're gonna love it." He says

"I better." She says dryly.

They both drift off to sleep. Lisa is the first to hear it. She stirs and looks around thinking she is dreaming, there is no way she hears who she thinks she does. She looks over at Sonny just as his eyes are shooting open. "Davis, I might have had too much to drink, but I swear I hear Danny."

"That's because you do." She says pointing to the other side of the pool. They watch Danny walk up to a very pregnant woman and wrap her in his arms. "Holy shit. He's alive and looks like he's doing well." Lisa says shocked.

"Holy hell Lisa. What do we do?"

"I, um. What do you mean what do we do Sonny? He's not a SEAL anymore, nor does he have any reason to give two shits that we are here together."

"I'm sorry, I am just in shock after the OD's and rehab failures I never imagined he would be happy and healthy." Sonny says

"I know Sonny. I keep seeing him intubated in that fucking ICU bed, but here he is with is arms wrapped around his pregnant wife."

"Ya good Lisa?"

"Yeah baby I am. I would choose you any day of the week." Lisa says with a smile.

Danny turns, spots the two and freezes. "Holy shit." He yells from across the pool. His wife turns confused. Danny takes her hand and they walk other to Sonny and Davis. "What are you two doing here?" Danny asks.

Lisa is the first to respond. "You know that's not how I would greet the two people that tried really hard to save your life. And that you disappeared on and they honestly thought you were dead."

"What Davis said." Sonny manages.

"Damn guys. I'm sorry it all went down like it did. Um, thank you guys for everything. I was way to messed up back then to see how much you cared for me." Danny says hoping neither of the lash out at him.

"Well, you look like you're doing much better. Like actually good, not the fake good you tried to sell to me." Davis says.

"I really am doing good Davis. Oh, and by the way this is my wife Sarah." Sonny and Davis smile. "And Sarah this is Lisa Davis and Sonny Quinn. Davis was our logistic goddess and Sonny and I were on SEAL team 4 together."

"It's nice to meet you and it looks like a congratulations is in order." Lisa says extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too and thank you." Sarah says shaking Lisa's hand.

Sonny raises a hand "It's nice to meet ya Sarah."

"You too Sonny."

Danny looks between Sonny and Davis. "So, what are you two doing here? Um, together?" Danny asks confused.

Sonny and Lisa look and each other. "Oh, uh ya know just post deployment leave. Thought we would put the ocean next to the sand after three months over there." Sonny says avoiding the together part of the question.

"So you two are a we now?" Danny asks again.

Lisa just looks at him.

"I mean you two were always joined at the hip. Guess all of the rumors were true." Danny says with a shrug.

"Do ya want me to fuck up your other leg." Sonny growls. This earns a stand down Sonny pat from Lisa.

"Those rumors started long before we did. We have been together for a little over two years and the team know and that's it. And that's the way it is going to stay right Danny?" Lisa says in a stern tone.

"First off, you were always the only one that could keep him in line. Second, yes I have no one to tell anyway, but I mean in the grand scheme it's just two petty officers." Danny says

"See this is the shit ya miss when ya fall off the face of the damn earth. Lisa is Bravo's intel officer now. Little bit bigger of a deal. So, keep your mouth shut." Sonny says.

"Oh, wow congrats Davis." Danny says a little surprised she actually went to OCS.

"So are you two married" Sarah chimes in.

"Oh no, we can't do that while Sonny is still operating." Lisa says felling Sonny's hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"What about a baby? How are you two going to handle that if you can't even get married?"

"We ain't" Sonny says realizing how Davis must feel with everyone asking her these stupid questions.

"I'm sorry what?" Sarah askes confused.

This time Lisa responds. "We don't want kids. Neither one of us is cut out to be a parent. Plus, this world does not need mine and Sonny's genes combined into one human."

Danny laughs. "That is a scary thought. Now tell me, would it be able to drink a whole bottle of Makers, seeing as both of you a drink half of one with no problem."

Sonny and Davis laugh. "Probably" Sonny responds.

"So just the two of you forever?" Sarah says.

Lisa and Sonny look at each other and answer in unison, "Yeah."

"Well we will get out of your hair. It was good to see you two again. And uh, good for you guys. I always knew he loved you Davis."

"Um, sorry what?" Davis asked.

"He treated you different from any other woman he ever met. Even in a non-romantic way, you were always special to him, it was obvious." Danny says.

"Um thank you. And it was good to see you. And again, congrats on everything." Lisa says with a smile.

"Yeah, y'all enjoy the rest of your trip." Sonny says hoping they will just leave.

"It was nice to meet some people of Danny's Navy days." Sarah says with a smile.

After Danny and Sarah walk away Sonny turns to Lisa. "What the hell is wrong with that woman? And is that the shit ya have to deal with?"

"Um, I have no idea what is wrong with her. And yes, that's the shit I get asked all the time. Which is why I wanted to lay it to rest before we came here, I figured we would have to answer that question more than once."

"One, I love ya and you're such a badass. Two, you're right the world doesn't need to meet the child we would make." Sonny says with a laugh.

"Is he right, was I always special to you?" Lisa asks.

"Damn straight you're my right hand woman. I didn't just bestow that title on you for no reason."

"Ha, okay Sonny."

"I'm gettin hungry. Ya gettin hungry?" Sonny asks.

"A little, but we can head back up to the room and get ready." Lisa

"I can't wait to see the outfit of the night." Sonny says with an evil grin.

"You're a mess. You know that, right?" Lisa says standing up.

Sonny opens the door for Lisa to walk through. "I'm going to take a shower." Lisa states.

"Yeah?" Sonny says with a hopefully look.

"Alone, I would actually like to get out of this room and go to dinner." She says.

"That's a fair point." Sonny says walking to the mini bar and grabbing a beer.

Lisa gets out of the shower to find Sonny sitting on the terrace staring out at the ocean. "What's going on in that head?" she asks sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just thinkin how lucky I am to have ya." He says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We are lucky to have each other Sonny. I have never had to try with you, we just work, even through all of the shit with our jobs."

"Okay Lisa, feelings quota for today."

"And there's my normal Sonny. I am going to finish getting ready. It wouldn't kill you to get dressed too."

"Yes ma'am. Ya gotta get off first." Sonny says with a chuckle.

"I know." She says standing up. They walk back into the room and Davis starts doing her makeup and Sonny gets in the shower. When he gets out of the shower, he finds Davis sitting on the sofa ready to go. Sonny gets dressed. "Ready my love?"

"I am." She says standing up.

"Ya look beautiful." He says taking her hand as they walk out of the room. They walk down to dinner and are seated. "This place is cool as shit Lisa. You're officially planning every one of our vacations from here on out."

"I'm so glad you trust of my decision making abilities." She says with a smirk.

"Easy there Davis, I would be dead if I didn't a trust your decision makin abilities."

"I'm glad you realize that." She says throwing her napkin at him. The pair spend the rest of dinner eating, drinking and laughing. After they walk out the restaurant Lisa turns to Sonny. "All of this sun and drinking wore me out. How do you feel about an early bedtime?"

"As long as I can get one more drink, I'm good with that." He says heading towards a bar. They order another round of drinks and head back to their room. Lisa walks into the room and takes off her jumpsuit and flops on the bed. Sonny looks at her, wait this whole time ya didn't have anything on under that?"

"Well I couldn't wear a bra with it because of the straps and the back and that is just not a good fabric to wear panties with. Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Because its hot as fuck. Just let me enjoy this okay?" Sonny says dramatically.

"Whatever cowboy. I'm going to sleep." She says climbing under the covers.

He leans down and kisses her. "Good night, I love ya."

"Love you too." She smiles up at him while snuggling into the bed. Sonny sat on the sofa playing on his phone for a bit before deciding it was time for bed. As so as he lied down Davis cuddled against him. He wrapped his arms around her. He cherished these moments.

"Holy shit Sonny." Lisa says seeing him pull a suit out of the closet.

"I told ya it was a fancy dinner." Sonny says with a smile.

"Well, at least I know I am not overdressed."

"No, ma'am we are gonna look amazin together."

Lisa turns back to the mirror and continues getting ready. Sonny puts the ring in his pocket when he knows she isn't looking. Sonny cracks open a beer and takes a seat on the sofa and just watches Lisa get ready. "I'm ready honey." Lisa says standing up.

"Good, let's do it!" Sonny says jumping to his feet.

"Someone is excited." Davis says with a laugh.

"Hell yes I am." He says pushing her towards the door.

"So where are we going for this dinner?" Davis asks looking back at him.

"The beach." Sonny responds.

"Oh, the beach. How romantic of you Sonny."

"I gotta keep ya on your toes." He says kissing her shoulder.

As they walk out onto the beach they are greeted with glasses of champagne. Lisa looks ahead of her and cannot believe what she is seeing. There is a table with candles and flowers in a heart shape around it. "Oh Sonny.."

"Ya like it baby?" He says placing his hand on her lower back.

"You planned this? Behind my back?" Lisa says still in shock.

"I did" He says helping her into her seat. "God your gorgeous." Sonny says taking her hand.

"Thank you, Sonny. You look really nice too. I'm really liking this whole cleaned up Sonny look."

"Well, thank ya." Sonny said with a cocky grin. The waiter brings out their appetizer.

"This is so good." Lisa says. "Did you choose the food?"

"They gave me some options and I picked what I though ya would like the most." Sonny says.

"Sonny I am so impressed with all of this."

"Ya deserve the best Lisa."

"Where did this Sonny come from?"

"This is what ya do to me baby. I want to do this kinda shit for ya."

Sonny and Davis finish eating dinner and dessert. Sonny looks at the server. "Do ya mind taken a photo of us?" He says handing his phone over. "Take a bunch, she likes choices."

Lisa laughs. "You're stupid Sonny."

They pose for the photo. "How about another pose?" The waiter says.

The next thing Lisa knows Sonny is on one knee holding her engagement ring. "Oh my god, Sonny."

"Lisa, you're the love of my life. When I look back on the last decade of my life, all of my best and a lot of my worst memories involve ya. Ya have been my best friend and right-hand woman since day one. I can't imagine my life without ya. I know we can't get married for a while, but I want ya to know how commented I am to ya, to us. I love ya Lisa. Will ya make the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Holy shit Sonny, of course I will marry you." She says grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up to her and kissing him. Sonny wraps her in his arms. They pull apart, "Ya want your ring or should I just put it back in my pocket?"

"Hell yes I want my ring Sonny." She says holding her left hand out. Sonny pulls the ring out of the box and places it on her left ring finger. "Oh my god Sonny, it's so beautiful and so me. Thank you so much. This makes me so excited to for the rest of our lives."

"Congratulations you two. Let's get a photo of the happily engaged couple." He takes a few more photos and hands Sonny his phone back.

"Thank ya so much." Sonny says shaking his hand. Sonny looks over at Lisa and sees her looking at the ring in disbelief. "I know baby. I still can't believe it either."

"Like Sonny, how am I the one who made you give up the strippers and frog hogs? How Sonny, how am I the one?"

"Did ya ever stop and think all of those women were just occupying my time because I couldn't have the one woman I really wanted and needed?"

"What Sonny?"

"Um, uh, maybe Danny was right, maybe deep down I always knew it would be ya. Maybe that's why I shared every damn thing with ya. And the only thing I took from them was sex. It was always ya. I mean, look at your failed attempts at a relationship, why did they always fall apart?"

"Because I wouldn't open up to them and they were all jealous of you, of our relationship." She says the realization of what Sonny said hitting her.

"We were just too dumb and too suborn to see it." Sonny says shifting, waiting for her to make the next move.

Lisa lunges towards Sonny and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you thank you for all of this. It was so wonderful."

They are walking around the resort when they get to the night club, Lisa turns to Sonny. "I know you equate dancing to being bull kicked in the gut, but that was before you had a super hot fiancé to do it with."

"If ya really want to." Sonny says already knowing her answer.

"Well I really want to cowboy." She starts to walk towards the club. "You'll like it I promise." She says with a wink.

"Not cool Davis." Sonny says following her.

She walks up to the bar and orders them drinks. He stands behind her and runs his hands up and down her sides. When the bartender hands her their drinks and she turns and gives his drink. "Drink and stop whining."

"C'mere" He says pulling her onto the dance floor. He turns her so her back is against him and pulls her tight to him. "Look at that, you're right. I don't mind this too much with my hot ass fiancé.

She leans her head back while grinding against him. "How long are you gonna make it?"

"That ain't cool Davis. Ya know I'd fuck ya right here if it was socially acceptable."

"So not long." She says feeling him shiver.

"Seein how hard I am havin to think try to keep it down, not long." He says running his down her body. She turns and kisses him. He grabs her ass "Okay, room time. Now Davis."

Davis laughs and detaches from Sonny, grabbing his hand and leading him out towards the elevators.

Once alone in the elevator Lisa pushes him against the wall, kisses him and grabs over his pants. "Fuck Lisa" He growls grabbing her breast. The elevator dings on their floor and they break apart. Sonny wraps his arms around Davis as they walk. As soon as they are through the door, he pushes her against the door and captures her lips in a deep kiss. Sonny hikes up her dress and rubs her through her thong. Lisa moans into the kiss. "Legs" Sonny mumbles against her lips. Lisa wraps her legs around Sonny's waist and he carries her to the bed. He unzips her dress. "Off my little spider monkey."

Lisa laughs and lets go of Sonny, falling back onto the bed. Sonny steps back and takes off his jacket and shirt. Lisa sits up and pulls her dress over her head reveling a neon green bra and matching thong. "Holy fuck Lisa. Ya look so fucking hot in that." Sonny says reaching down and pulling Lisa to the foot of the bed. Lisa tries to sit up. "No ma'am." He says pushing her back onto the bed and pulling her panties off.

"Why am I the only one who's naked?" Lisa asks.

"'Cause it's your turn to be naked." Sonny says leaning down stroking her dripping wet core. Sonny kneels and smiles up at Lisa. "Tell me what ya want me to do." Sonny says while pushing two fingers into her.

"Shit. I want you to eat me out baby." Lisa says reaching for Sonny's hair to pull him closer to her.

"Someone's impatient" Sonny says as he continues to play with her.

"Sonny."

"Okay, okay." Sonny says before attaching his mouth to her core.

"Oh fuck Sonny. That feels so fucking good. Don't you dare fucking stop." Lisa wraps her legs around the back of Sonny's head. She feels Sonny apply more pressure. "Fuck Sonny, I am so fucking close." Sonny keeps going until he feels her start to shake. Lisa relaxes back onto the bed. Sonny stands up. "Take off your fucking pants Mr. Quinn."

"Why don't ya do it for me." Sonny growls. Lisa gets up from the bed and stands in front of Sonny, kissing him while she undoes his pants. She takes his rock hard member in her hand.

"yes baby."

Lisa kneels in front of Sonny and pulls his pants down as she strokes his member. She smiles up at him before taking him in her mouth. "Fuck Lisa." Sonny grabs the back of her head and sinks himself all the way down her throat. Lisa starts to play with is balls. "Damn Davis." Sonny says releasing the back of her head. Lisa continues to work up and down Sonny's length until she feels his climax. When Sonny is finished, he pulls Lisa to her feet and kisses her. Lisa pulls him down on top of her on the bed. "Oh, ya ain't done?" Sonny says running a hand down her side.

"Don't tell me you can't keep up with me Quinn."

"Ya ain't ever gotta worry about that there Davis. Ima fuck you so hard."

"Yet all you're doing is talking." Davis says wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Damn Davis ya gotta give me a minute." Sonny leaning back and taking in what is in front of him; Davis, hair a mess, lips swollen, nipples hard in anticipation and her reaching for him.

"Well that worked." She said grinding against his hard member.

"You're trouble." He growls as he enters her hard and fast.

"Like you would have it any other way." She laughs.

Sonny grabbed Lisa by the throat and set a grueling pace. "Fuucckk Sonnyyy." Lisa yells.

Sonny feels Lisa tighten around him. "Damn baby. I take it ya like it." Sonny chuckles. The only response Lisa can muster is to moan. "Can ya have another?" Sonny asks kissing her.

"Yes." She moans

"Good" Sonny takes his free hand begins to rub Lisa.

"Shit Sonny." Lisa moans. Sonny feels Lisa start to shake and tighten around him again.

This pushes Sonny into his Climax. Sonny collapses next to her on the bed. "Holy fuckin shit baby." Sonny says between heavy breaths.

"I second that." Lisa says flinging an arm across his chest.

"Hey Davis, guess what?"

"What Sonny" Lisa says rolling her eyes.

"You just had sex with your fiancé." Sonny says rolling onto his side.

"Yes, I did and it was amazing." Lisa says rolling onto her side. "Now, can I go to sleep with my fiancé?"

"Of course ya can." Sonny said pulling her tight against him.

"Sonny, thank you for everything. And I don't just mean tonight, which was wonderful. I mean for everything from day one of us. I can't imagine my like without you either."

"I just want ya to be happy Lisa."

"And I am the happiest I have ever been." She says snuggling into his chest.

They both drifted off to sleep in one of the happiest moments of their lives.


	7. Wait, You're Engaged?

"Home sweet home." Sonny says unlocking the door to Davis's apartment.

"Back to reality tomorrow." Davis says with a shoulder shrug.

"Hey, at least we had an amazing week together." Sonny reminds her.

"You're right. We did have an amazing week." Davis says looking at her ring.

Sonny catches her staring at it and smiles. "Ya gonna to wear it to the cookout?"

"Uh, who knew you were proposing?"

"Um, just Clay. He actually went with me to pick out the ring."

"Are you ready to tell the team we are engaged?" Lisa asks trying to work it though her own mind.

"I am if ya are." Sonny says sitting on the sofa.

Lisa walks over to him. "Okay, I am down. Let's tell them, but can we just wait and see how long it takes someone to notice? You know just for fun." Davis says with an evil smile.

"Sounds like the prefect plan to me." Sonny still couldn't believe this was happening, that Lisa Davis was his fiancée.

"I am going to go change before we head over to Ray and Naima's." Lisa heads to her bedroom.

Davis walks back out into the living room. Sonny looks up and takes in what is in front of him "Mm damn Davis, those jeans are looking mighty fuckin fine on ya." Sonny says standing and pulling her against him.

"We are leaving Sonny. Don't even think about it."

"What I can't tell my fiancée how hot I think she looks?"

"You can. Let's just keep it moving towards the door." Lisa pulls away from him

"Okay, okay. Let's get this show on the road."

They walk down Davis's SUV and get in. "How do you think they are going to react?" Davis asks looking down at her hands.

"I think they will be happy for us." Sonny says taking her hand in his.

"You don't think there is going to be anyone there that shouldn't know do you?" Lisa asks sounding even more concerned.

"Nah, it's just going to be the team. No one that doesn't already know." Sonny says stroking her hand with his thumb. Sonny pulls up in front of Ray and Naima's house. "Ya ready?"

Lisa takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's do this. Lisa says getting out of the car and walking towards the front door.

Lisa opens the door and walks in. Trent sees them first. "Hey guys. How was Mexico?"

"It was amazing" Lisa says, keeping her left hand hidden behind Sonny's back.

Clay walks in the door behind Sonny and Davis and sees the ring on Lisa's finger. "Congrats you two. See Sonny, I knew she would say yes."

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag. Thanks to Clay." Davis says turning to look at him.

"Oh, uh. Was I not supposed to, uh. I just figured you're wearing the ring." Clay stumbles.

"No Clay, it's okay." Lisa reassures him.

"Wait? Did you two get engaged?" Trent looks at them shocked.

"Uh, we did." Sonny chuckles

"Congrats" Jason says pulling both of them into a hug.

"Thanks guys" Lisa laughs, relieved the team is happy for them. Lisa walks into the living room and sees Ray and Naima in the kitchen.

"Did I hear right? You and Sonny are engaged?" Naima asks reaching her arms out to Lisa.

"You did." Lisa smiles

Naima takes Lisa's left hand "Holy crap. A black diamond? Wow."

"Yeah, I love it. I would have never picked it out, but it's so fitting." Davis smiles trying to accept the fact that she is going to be the center of attention for a while.

"I know you probably hate the fuss, but how did he do it?" Naima asks.

"It is a little weird being the center of attention, but as corny as it sounds we had a candle lit dinner on the beach and after dinner he got on one knee and gave me a whole speech about how much he loves me and great we are and um, yeah."

"Well I for one am so happy for you two. From day one of Ray telling me about you guys, I knew it was forever. You guys are prefect for each other."

"Thanks Naima. I hate to say this, but secrets safe with you?"

"Oh of course Lisa. I would never want to do anything to mess up your careers."

"Thank you so much." Lisa says hugging Naima again.

Lisa walks out onto the deck and sees Emma sitting on the edge of the deck watching Clay play with Jameelah. Lisa sits next to her. "Hey. It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Hey Lisa." Emma says wrapping her arms around Lisa. "I am good, just thought I would come and see my Dad. You're looking very tan by the way."

"Oh yeah we just got back from Mexico." Lisa replies before thinking.

"We?" Emma raises an eyebrow at Lisa.

"Uh, um yeah, I guess no one told you. Sonny and I are a thing, actually we got engaged." Lisa says holding out her left hand

"Holy shit, what? You and Sonny? Oh my god. How long? And that ring is gorgeous."

Lisa laughs "Really, and a little over two years of actually being in a relationship. It is gorgeous isn't?

"Lisa I am seriously in shock, but the team and your job. I'm not in the Navy, but I thought."

"You though right Emma. Sonny and I never meant for any of this to happen. We were best friends that fell in love. We tried to fight it, but we couldn't. The team and Blackburn know and that's it. And we intend on keeping it that way." Lisa locked eyes with Emma.

"Oh my god of course. I would never dream of telling anyone." Emma responds fully understanding how huge of a deal this is.

"Thank you, Emma. Now do you want to tell me why you keep eye fucking Clay."

Emma nearly falls off the deck "Shit Lisa. You're really just going to call me out like that."

"I am just calling it like I see it. And I see you nearly drooling over him." Lisa laughs

"I always thought he was hot, but now having gone off to college in New York and meeting guys up there, I am starting to realize I really like the macho male thing I spent all of those years thinking I hated."

"I will deny this if anyone ever asks me if I told you this Emma. It's fucking hot. Like one, look at them. Two, you can't beat the shear strength and stamina. I mean any position, can hold you up and throw you around. Three, the cocky ego. And four being the only one who sees the sweet nice side of him."

"Damn Lisa, my dad would kill you if he knew you just said that to me."

"Which is why I will deny it. I like being alive." Lisa laughs.

"So you're telling me I should go for Clay?"

"Woah, I said no such thing. There is a lot more that goes into that decision than just getting your brains banged out. Especially since he is one of your dad's team members. And do you really want to date a team guy after watching your mom struggle?"

"Let's just play what if for a second. Do you think he would try to make me leave school?"

"Not for a second. That's not the kind of guy Clay is. He's actually a deep thinker and very caring."

"I thought you were not telling me to go for him Lisa?"

"I am not selling him to you Emma, I am just answering your questions."

"Do you even think he would, or does he think of me as a kid still?"

"Um, I'm not sure, but he didn't watch you grow up like the rest of the guys did."

"Interesting" Emma says looking up as Clay came towards them.

Clay sits between Lisa and Emma and drapes his arms over their shoulders "This looks like trouble."

Emma giggles. Lisa responds, "and why would you make such an accusation Clay?"

"Because I don't trust you two." Clay winks at Emma.

"But I am so trustworthy." Emma gives flashes Clay the most innocent smile she can muster.

Clay leans over and whispers in Emma's ear "That's the shit I am talking about, we all know you're not that innocent."

Lisa chuckles, "I am going to leave you two alone." Lisa gets up and walks away shaking her head.

Emma swallows hard. "What would make you say that?"

"I saw you watching me. I saw the way you were looking at me." Clay counters.

"I, um I was watching you play with Jameelah, that's it." Emma says suddenly very unsure of herself.

"Don't lie to me. I like a woman who knows what she wants and goes after it." Clay tells her locking eyes with her.

Lisa finds Sonny manning the grill. "Hi handsome."

"Hey babe. Done with girl talk?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sonny"

Sonny turns to nod towards Emma and sees Clay's arm draped over her shoulder "What the fuck is that."

"Down boy. They are allowed to talk."

"Not like that." Sonny looks pissed.

"Don't be a dipshit Sonny." Lisa pulls out her phone and text Emma, "I know you're enjoying yourself, but you should probably get Clay's arm off you before shit goes sideways around here."

Emma and Clay both see the text and Clay pulls his arm from around Emma and scoots over a little. "Sorry" He mumbles.

"Don't be sorry. You'll just have to take me out on a date, away from the prying eyes of the team."

Clay's face lights up. "I'd like that. I actually don't think I have your number." Clay says pulling out his phone.

Emma gives Clay her number. "We should probably mingle with other people before someone says some smart shit."

"You're a smart woman, you know that?" Clay chuckles

"I have been told that a time or two." Emma says before walking away.

Sonny, Naima and Ray finish cooking and everyone fills their plates and finds a seat. "Davis don't kill us, okay?" Brock asks.

"Um, okay Brock."

"You and Sonny are engaged?"

"Yes, we are." Sonny butts in

"Damn Sonny, let the woman talk." Trent laughs.

"Oh, it's more than fine that Sonny answers these questions. He knows I hate shit like this, it's one of the many reasons we work so great together." Lisa says rubbing Sonny's thigh.

"Let me get this straight, for once badass Davis is willing to let a man answer for her?" Metal pokes.

"Easy Metal, there is a first time for everything." Davis laughs.

"And I ain't just some man" Sonny adds.

"Okay, fair enough." Trent says.

"You two are really official. I mean I am really going to be sitting at your wedding one day. One far off day I hope." Blackburn says eyeing Davis.

She responds "We are, but it has no bearing on our professional lives. I promise, no one is leaving the Navy of their own volition anytime soon."

"Always good to hear that we don't have to break in new people." Eric says taking a sip of his beer.

Sonny looks at Lisa to make sure she is okay. He knows Blackburn can mind fuck her in a way most people can't. Lisa feels his eyes on her, she leans over and whispers in his ear. "I'm good baby."

Ray looks between Sonny and Davis. "So, if neither of you are leaving the Navy the why get engaged?"

Sonny huffs on the inside, of course Ray fucking Perry was the one asking this question "Ya know Ray. I love her and she loves me and I wanted to show her that. You're right we ain't gonna be able to get married for a while, but that doesn't mean we can't be that committed to each other."

"There's something you don't hear every day, Sonny Quinn committed." Ray tries to make a joke out of it, but Sonny is already annoyed by him.

"The ring, what are you going to do about the ring at work?" Jason asks

"Oh… I hadn't really thought about it, um I don't think I'll wear it. I just feel like it would cause way too many questions. Are you okay with that?" Lisa says turning to Sonny.

"It's the smartest idea. We don't need a bunch of people goin around askin ya about where it came from and who he is." Sonny says knowing she is right.

"That's my thought." Lisa smiles.

"Not that my opinion matters, but that's the safest plan." Jason says.

"How did it happen?" Brock askes.

"A private candle lit dinner on the beach." Sonny answers.

"Damn Quinn" Trent laughs. "That's some romantic shit for you."

"It is, but Davis is worth it." He defends.

"Aren't you two cute." Metal jokes. The group laughs.

"We are, you fucking assholes." Lisa says, managing to keep a straight face.

"I for one, am happy for you two." Jason says with a big smile.

"Thank you, Jason." Lisa smiles.

The group finishes eating. Sonny leans over to Davis "I am ready to go. How about ya?"

"Um, yeah Sonny I am. Just give me a minute okay." Lisa walks over to Emma. "Are Romeo and Juliet enjoying themselves this evening?"

"Geezz Lisa. You can't just let me enjoy this?" Emma whines

"I can and I will, I just want to make she you know what you are doing and understand the repercussions of it. You very well may get Clay's ass beat by your dad and the rest of the team." Lisa looks sternly at Emma.

"Or Dad could be relieved that I am dating a nice guy that he can trust." Emma counters.

"Um, I wouldn't bet on that. You're his little girl, always have been always will be. Also, the entire team has watched you grow up, they are all going to stand behind your dad if some shit goes down."

"Seriously Lisa? How are you so okay with it then?"

"Because I have had my fair share of older boyfriends and I get it. He's a good guy and if he wasn't one of your dad's guys the only thing I would tell you to stop and think about is do you want to be with an operator, but that just isn't the case. Also, want to know why I told you to get Clay's arm off you earlier?"

"Because you didn't want anyone to see us?" Emma guesses.

"Because Sonny saw you and I thought he was going to rip Clay's arm off and beat him with it. That is what you two would be up against if you tried to be together." Lisa tell her.

"So, you don't think Sonny would ever come around?" Emma inquires.

"No, I think he would. It would just take a lot of time for him to wrap his mind around it and for him to push out all of the game him and Clay have run over the years." Lisa informs Emma.

"How is that different than you and Sonny?" Emma says not backing down.

"For one we are both older, no one knew us as kids. I don't think anyone is particularly shocked that we are together, there were always a bunch of rumors about us. But do know that not everyone took too kindly to us being together, more because of the job than anything, but never the less I still think certain people don't really like it."

"How did they find out anyways?" Emma asks

"Oh story for another day." Lisa laughs. "But can you please promise me you will think a little harder on it before you do anything?"

"Yeah I can do that." Emma says reaching out to hug Lisa. "Thank you for treating me like an adult and not telling me I am crazy."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything." Lisa says pulling away and heading back over to Sonny. "Okay, I am ready."

"Cool." Sonny says taking her hand. They wave bye to everyone and head to their car.

Once in the car Sonny turns to Davis. "You sure were talking to Emma a lot tonight."

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't realize that was a problem for you Sonny."

"Damn Davis, it was just an observation. Don't kill me, shit."

"Yes, I was talking to her. Her and I talk from time to time. What's the big deal?" Davis asks.

"Um, uh I was just wondering if she told you why Clay had his arm on her the way he did." Sonny says. He knew something was up, but he wasn't sure what.

"There were talking. She was telling him how nice it was of him to play with Jameelah the way he was."

"If you say that's it there Davis."

"Well I do. Plus, we all know Sonny has put his arm around women he had no intention of doing anything with.

"Ya got me there. How is she doin in New York? I haven't really talked to her." Sonny says.

"She's good, really liking it." Lisa tells him.

Sonny pulls into the parking lot of Lisa's apartment complex. They get out of her SUV and walk inside. "I am ready for bed. How about you?" Lisa looks at Sonny as she starts to take of her shoes and unbutton her jeans.

"Like sleep bed or…" Sonny asks

"Sleep, that dinner was exhausting." Lisa says disappearing into the bathroom. When she reappears in her pajamas, she finds Sonny lying in bed in his boxers. She smiles and walks towards him.

Sonny sees her smiling as she is approaching him. "I thought we were just sleepin?"

"We are. Doesn't mean I can't smile at you because I am enjoying seeing you lying in my bed." Davis says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It is real nice ain't it?" Sonny says pulling her onto his lap.

"Shit Sonny" Davis squeals. "I am not ready to go back to the real-world tomorrow. Back to pretending I'm not engaged to the hottest guy. Back to saying I instead of we. Back to hiding how I feel about you."

"I know Lisa, this last week has been so nice, just gettin to be us. But it will all be okay." Sonny kisses her temple. "I ain't gonna lie to ya, I'm tired too."

"Oh, so you want me to get off you?" Lisa asks scooting off Sonny's lap.

"Not really, but we ain't gonna sleep sitting up." Sonny lays down in the bed and pulls Lisa close. "I love honey."

"I love you too Sonny."


	8. The New Normal

Sixteen months and elven days they had waited for this moment, Lisa thinks as her and Sonny sit in the doctor's office awaiting the news that will determine their future. Davis stares out the office window, why was she so nervous? The door opens, "Senior Chief Quinn." Dr. Richards says without looking up. As he walks into the office he notices Lisa "And Lieutenant Davis. How are you two today?"

Sonny lets out a deep breath. "I ain't gonna lie to ya Doc, pretty anxious."

Dr. Richards takes a seat in his office chair. "Well that's understandable Senior Chief. Let's get on with it then." Sonny and Davis both nod in agreement. "In the last sixteen months since your injury you have recovered in leaps and bounds, but as I'm sure you know, you are not recovered enough to operate. It is my professional opinion that you will never heal to the level of tier one operator. Sonny, I'm sorry, your operating career is over."

Sonny feels like a grenade just went off in his chest. "You're tellin me I never get to be Bravo 2 again? I never get to spin up with my team again?" Sonny takes a shaky breath. "I-I never get to be a Navy SEAL again." Sonny states, trying to force himself to believe it.

"Senior Chief, I hardly think you are surprised by this." Dr. Richards states.

Sonny tries to speak, but can't find the words. Lisa reaches her left hand out and rubs Sonny's shoulder. "Dr. Richards, I think what Sonny is trying to say is, it's not really surprising, considering the scope of his injuries and his age, it is just so final. It's the end of the line. Sonny has spent more years as a SEAL than not, that's a big adjustment."

Dr. Richards nods his head in understanding. "For what it is worth Sonny, you have come a lot farther and gotten there much faster than any of us thought you would. You can still live a fulfilling and productive life with your beautiful fiancé."

Sonny looks over at Lisa and chuckles. "I know Doc, it's not like I haven't been preparin for this day, it's just, what Davis said, it's the end. And this ain't how I wanted my operatin days to end."

"That is very understandable Sonny." Dr. Richards says. "Do you have any questions for me?" Lisa and Sonny look between each other and shake their heads no. "Good. I will get all of the paperwork turned in and you should be hearing something in the next week or so."

The three stand, Sonny extends his hand to Dr. Richards. "Thank ya for everything. There was a period of time there that I wasn't sure if I would ever walk again, but thanks to y'all, to the untrained eye I look normal."

"You were the one that put in all the hard work Sonny, we just gave you the tools to do it." Dr. Richards says.

As Sonny and Davis walk through the parking lot Sonny looks at Lisa. "Babe, do ya mind drivin, I uh, I just…" Sonny trails off unsure how to finish his statement.

"You know I don't mind." Lisa replies.

Neither talk for the majority of the drive back to their house, Sonny finally speaks up. "Uh, thank ya for rearrangin your day to come with me. I, uh, I always feel better when you're by my side."

"I wouldn't have missed that for the world Sonny." Lisa looks over at him, noting his million yard stare. "Be honest with me, how are you feeling?"

Sonny exhales. "I mean, I- I figured this would be the outcome, but like ya said, it's just final. It's weird to think I ain't ever gonna kick doors again. Clay and I never get to ride again. I never get to sit through another Lisa Davis briefin."

"So, you never get to spin up again, and yes that is a huge loss, it's not the end of the world. Clay isn't going to magically forget you exist. Like you are his best man for his wedding next month. You guys will ride again, just in a different way."

"Deep down I know you're right, it's just gonna be an adjustment." Sonny shakes his head. "Can ya believe Clay and Emma are gettin married in three weeks."

Lisa smiles. "I know it seems like just yesterday she couldn't even drive and now she's marrying the one thing she swore for so many years she wouldn't."

"God, I still remember that first cookout where he put his arm around her. I was ready to rip it off and beat him with it." Sonny laughs at the memory.

"If I remember correctly that is exactly what I told Emma." Lisa laughs too. "I'm such a good mind reader."

"Yes ya are baby." Sonny says bringing their conjoined hands to his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

"Do you know what you are going to do yet?" Lisa asks.

Sonny shifts. "I'll have ya know I was enjoyin not thinkin about the fact that I can no longer be a SEAL, but if ya most know." He clears his throat. "If I can't operate anymore, I want out. I want this life with ya that we have been puttin on hold for damn near a decade. I want to finally be able to make ya my wife and you be able to talk about me at work and have a weddin, which is gonna be off the chain."

"Oh good, I haven't just been wearing this ring for the last six or so years for nothing." Lisa jokes, glancing in his direction.

"I mean I love seein it on your finger, that should count for somethin." Sonny smirks.

"You just like that I'm claimed, so other dudes will say away." Lisa says with a knowing look.

"Ya know me so well Davis." Sonny laughs. "But to completely answer your question, uh I think I want to take that instructor job with Phoenix Tactical."

"Sonny Quinn working in the private sector, that's a big change babe."

"That is is, but at least I still get to play with crazy guns and blow shit up." Sonny points out.

"Two of your favorite things in this world." Lisa says shaking her head.

"And I get to be home every night. I get to keep makin ya dinner and hangin out with our adorable doggies. Plus Lisa, the money. Baby we can't beat that. Just think of how much we are gonna be able to afford and save for retirement."

"You know I support you doing what ever you choose. But I have really enjoyed you being home and having a dog for the first time in my life. It's a shred of normalcy." Lisa says as she pulls into the driveway.

* * *

After they walk inside Sonny turns to Lisa. "I'm gonna go play video games for a little while, if that's okay with ya."

"Of course honey, I need to catch up on a few emails." Lisa says kissing him on the cheek. A couple of hours later Lisa finished what she needed to work on and headed for the kitchen, deciding she should probably make dinner. She decided she should bake some cookies too.

Sonny was sitting in his man cave deep in thought when he smelt dinner being cooked, Sonny smiles to himself and thinks how much she hates cooking. He makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Davis with her back turned to him dancing along to the music she had playing. He silently comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank ya for makin me dinner babe." He mumbles, his lips pressed against her neck.

"And dessert." Lisa says turning in his arms, cookie in hand.

Sonny bites it out of her hand. "Mmm. Thank ya. That's pretty good Lisa." Sonny finishes chewing. "What's for dinner? It smells amazin by the way."

"Oh just chicken and roasted veggies, nothing special." Davis says, her hands roaming his back.

"Ain't gotta be special, we just gotta eat." Sonny jokes before walking to the fridge to grab a beer.

"I think it's done, what do you think?" Lisa asks, poking the chicken with a fork.

Sonny chuckles to himself as he looks over at the chicken. "Yeah babe, it's good." He reaches into the cabinet and pulls out two plates. "Wanna sit outside, since it's so nice out?"

"That sounds like a great plan Sonny."

They sit down at their patio table and Sonny takes a bite. "Damn Davis. Clearly ya have learned somethin in the last eight years."

"Glad you like it." Lisa says shaking her head. "Asshole." She whispers under her breath as she takes a sip of her wine.

"I heard that." Sonny says trying to keep a straight face. "Ya know Davis, we gonna be alright."

Davis smiles. "Yeah we are Sonny." She looks him up and down. "Don't hate me okay?" Sonny nods his head in agreement. "When are you going to tell Clay? I feel like he deserves to hear it from you and not from command."

Sonny winces, telling Clay, his team leader makes is real. "I uh, I haven't decided. Thought I would see if he could meet tomorrow. I wanna do it off base."

"That sounds like a good plan. Just let me know if you need anything." Lisa says reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Soooo, should we finally start planning this wedding we have been eluding to for the last six years."

Sonny chuckles. "God, has it really been six years since I proposed to ya? In so many ways it feels like just yesterday and then in other ways it feels like a lifetime ago."

"I know Sonny. Look at it this way, now we get a lifetime moving forward with a lot more certainty and security. We get to be the couple we have wanted to be for years."

"And I am beyond excited for that. Ya know when I was layin there bleedin and not able to feel my legs, that's the one thing I kept thinkin about. I never got to stand up and tell the world how much I love ya. Then, uh, ya know, I uh, wasn't sure I would ever walk again. And um…"

"Shhh. It's okay Sonny." Lisa says sitting his his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She takes a shaky breath, trying to keep her own emotions under control. "I never told you this, but I had the same thought when they told me I had cancer. I saw this whole life I never got have flash before my eyes. But I made it through and so did you and now we get that moment."

"Ya did, really?" Sonny questions. Lisa nods her head yes. "I love ya Lisa, so much."

"I love you too, Sonny."

* * *

A/N: Okay, stay with me on this one! I know it has been forever since I updated this story, I was kind of stuck on where to go next, but finally this idea popped into my head and here we are. I hope you guys liked it! Definitely more to come!


	9. You're Sure About That?

A/N: As I looked at continuing this story I felt like the best way to approach it would be to take a look into the future of their relationship and then have "memories" of the past as well as moving forward in their life. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a comment to let me know if you're liking the story and that it makes sense.

* * *

It had been about 24 hours since Sonny learned he would never operate again. He was sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant him and Clay had agreed to meet at. Sonny took a deep breath and got out of his truck and headed inside. "Hey man, thanks for meetin me." Sonny says as sits down at the table with Clay.

"Of course, anything for my best man." Clay laughs.

"Ha. Um, yeah, I uh, I gotta tell ya somethin, it's um, it's important." Sonny stammers.

"Oh, okay, well you know you can tell me anything." Clay says, he feels a little panic set in.

"I, uh had my final appointment with Dr. Richards yesterday and um, it's over." Sonny says, looking at his hands, finding himself unable to look Clay in the eye.

"Hey brother, it's okay. Your injury could have been so much worse, you shouldn't be walking right now, but here you are working out and pushing yourself just as hard as you did before. You found a new purpose with DEVGRU, you're killing it as a Green Team instructor." Clay says.

"Not good enough." Sonny huffs.

"Look, just because you never get to spin up again, doesn't mean it's all over. You can keep instructing at Green Team or you qualify for an Ops Chief spot since you were 2IC. And you would get to spend more time with Davis if you take an Ops Chief spot." Clay says. He too knew this would probably be the out come of Sonny's injury, but to hear it, for sure was a whole other feeling he wasn't ready for.

Sonny shakes his head. "We would both still be in DEVGRU, nothin would be different for us. I want to be a normal couple."

"Damn man, you're really going to get out?" Clay asks in disbelief.

"Mmhhm." Sonny nods.

"Wow, civilian life, are you ready for that?" Clay questions.

"Uh, no. But I am ready to be able to live a life with Lisa. We have hid for long enough, both of us are done puttin our future on hold." Sonny says.

"You know I want you to be happy, and you know I love you and Davis together, but are you really going to sacrifice your Naval career to marry her? Is she really going to let you do that? You guys have been doing just fine for the last, like what eight years. I'm not trying to sound like an ass, but how different is this future going to be? Because just being married isn't going to change your lives, or is there something else? Did you guys change your minds on the whole no kids stance?"

"Shit Clay, why ya gotta point that out. I uh, hadn't thought about it that way. I had just been thinkin that if I can't operate then what is the point of me stayin in. I was just plannin on goin into the private sector." Sonny takes a breath, was Clay right he thinks, how different will their future really be? "You know damn well Lisa can't have kids." Sonny finally finishes his thought to Clay.

"Yes, we all remember her having cancer, that's a thing you don't forget. But Sonny there are other ways." Clay defends.

"I know that, I do. It ain't been a thought in our minds since the mornin of her surgery. We both know we don't want to be parents. Why ya bringin all this up Clay?"

"I told you I just want what is best for you, you didn't get out of the teams for her. I mean, I know you're not operating, but this is still giving up the teams for her. If you want out because you want out then I will leave you alone about it, but if you are doing it just for her, are you sure that's the right move?" Clay says studying Sonny's face.

Sonny shakes his head. "I'll have ya know Clay, I was 98% sure of my decision to get out when I walked into this restaurant, now I feel like I'm back to square one."

"I'm sorry I did that. Maybe it's me being selfish and still wanting you to be part of DEVGRU. Did Lisa tell you she wants you to get out?"

Sonny pauses, thinking. "Ya know damn well she would never tell me what to do. She told me she supports whatever decision I make. We were talkin last night about bein able to get married and startin to plan the weddin and ya should have seen the way her face lit up at the thought of the weddin. Clay, I don't know if I can take that away from her."

"Damn man, I couldn't imagine having to tell Emma we are going to push the wedding back indefinitely. I guess I didn't realize Davis really wanted the whole white dress and big party."

Sonny chuckles. "I have you to blame for that."

Clay shakes his head while taking a sip of his beer. "How the hell is it my fault that Davis actually wants to get married to you?"

"As far as I can tell the thought never even crossed her mind until she started helpin Emma plan y'alls weddin."

"Really?" Clay questions.

"Yeah, she never talked about it or ya know, looked at weddin stuff. And now she pretty much has it already planned. I don't want to take that away from her."

"I get that I do, but if she knew that you didn't want to get out would she really trade you doing what you love for a piece of paper that says you're legally bound to each other?" Clay pushes.

"Hell no. She has never and would never let me give up my career for her, just like I wouldn't let her do it for me."

"Okay, so maybe you need to rethink this, you're a real asset to the teams, wether you're kicking door or teaching the next generation of guys." Clay says locking eyes with Sonny.

"Fuck Clay, I thought I had it all figured out and had come to terms with everythin and here ya go makin me rethink all of it."

"Sorry brother, but that is what we do. That's why we are so unstoppable running a team together. Plus, remember back to Jason and Ray, they called each other's bullshit all the time."

Sonny chuckles. "The fights those two had."

"But no matter what they had each other's backs and are still best friends. That's all I'm trying to do here Sonny."

"I know, I know. Ya just gave me a lot to think about. And I guess, a lot to talk about with Lisa."

"You already told me she supports you doing what you feel is right for you. She loves you and I know for a fact she just wants you to be happy and find your way post injury, whatever that journey looks like."

"Why are ya so damn insightful?" Sonny says with a laugh.

"You're welcome." Clay laughs.

"Dick." Sonny laughs too. "So, how many days?"

Clay smiles. "19." 19 days until he gets to marry Emma Hayes.

"Final count down." Sonny says as he pops a fry into his mouth.

"Is it crazy that I still stop and think that I am marrying Jason Hayes's daughter and that he didn't kill me when he found out we were dating?"

Sonny points at him. "I'll have ya know, he wanted to. He may have held it together in front of her, because he respects her and knows she would never forgive him if he didn't, but boy oh boy did he lose his shit after y'all left."

Clay leans in closer. "You never told me about that."

"Yeah, it uh it took him a while to really come around to the idea of Clay Spencer datin his daughter. I don't think he really accepted it until he saw that ya had no desire to hold Emma back from her dreams." Sonny tells him.

"Interesting, did he really think I was going to try and make her leave college and give up her dream of being a performer?" Clay asks.

Sonny shakes his head. "No, I don't. I uh, think he thought of this SEAL that is almost a decade older than his little girl and ready to settle down was gonna try and get her settle down. I really don't think he thought about ya in that moment, if that makes sense. I don't think it was specifically about ya, Jace knows you're a good guy that treats women with nothin but respect."

"Just like you would never want Lisa to give up her career for you, I never want Emma to give up her dreams for me."

"Which is why Jason couldn't be happier that she is marrying you. Ya do realize ya are officially gonna be related to Jason Hayes. Oh, and when y'all have kids part of his DNA is gonna be in them."

Clay laughs. "Damnit."

"Ha. Enjoy raisin that. Lisa and I will be on a beach somewhere, probably drunk." Sonny laughs. "On a uh, more serious note, have ya tried that seafood restaurant, Saltine, in Norfolk?"

"No, Emma has and she had nothing but good things to say. She keeps telling me we need to go. Why do you ask?"

"Friday is uh, four years since Davis got the all clear and I like to celebrate every year, but seein as I could barely walk this time last year I um, I just want to make this one special. Plus, if this injury taught me anything it's that life is too damn short to not celebrate the little things."

Clay smiles. "You know man, it still amazes me what you are willing to do for that woman. That sounds nice, I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a room at the Hilton for a couple of nights too, make a whole thing out of it." Sonny says as he finishes his beer.

"That's a really nice idea. If you keep this shit up I'm going to start looking like I'm slacking." Clay laughs.

"Yeah, well I kinda got all the time in the world right now. No spin ups, when I leave base for the day I'm normally done, aside from a group chat or two about the plan for the next day. There is only so much I can build and change around the house." Sonny says with a shoulder shrug.

"I know it sucks not operating anymore, but I thought you had found your groove over at Green Team?" Clay asks.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I have. I never thought I would like it as much as I do. There is somethin to be said for makin the guys that are taken our places." Sonny says.

"Don't shoot me for this, but that sounds a hell of a lot like an answer about staying in or getting out to me Sonny."

"Damnit, why are ya always fuckin right, pretty boy."

Clay laughs. "When you're good, you're good."

"Yeah, yeah." Sonny says as he makes as jabbering motion with his hand. "I guess I'll talk to Lisa tonight."

"Ready to head out? Emma said something about last minute wedding details, so I should probably get home before she kicks both of our asses."

"Yeah, I got a few things I gotta get done before the new group shows up on Monday, seein as we are gonna be busy all weekend." Sonny says as he stands up.

Before they get in their cars Clay turns to Sonny. "Let me know how the talk with Davis goes, okay? You don't have to go through this all alone, you have people that care deeply about you."

"Are ya tryin to say ya care deeply about be there blondie?"

"Shut the hell up. I'll talk to you later." Clay laughs as he steps into his truck.

"See ya." Sonny says as he gets in his truck. He sits and thinks for a minute. Maybe Clay is right, maybe staying in and staying at Green Team is the right choice for him.


	10. I'm Sorry Lisa

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! They are always appreciated!

* * *

Lisa walks in the house through the front door and is greeted by Tex. "Hey buddy." She says patting him on the head. "Where's your Daddy?"

"Family room." Sonny calls hearing Lisa talking to Tex.

Lisa walks over to the sofa and finds Sonny stretched out with Millie lying with her head on his stomach. "Such a good guard dog you are Millie." Lisa says reaching out to rub her. Lisa turns and gives Sonny a quick kiss. "I thought Rottweilers were vicious?" She says with a laugh.

Sonny chuckles. "Turns out they are just massive lap dogs." He says as she rubs Millie behind the ear. "Uh, go change, I um, I want to talk to ya."

Lisa stiffens with worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just need to talk about somethin." Sonny responds.

"Just tell me." Lisa says.

"Lisa please, I don't just want to tell you somethin, I want to talk about it with ya."

"Fine. I'll be right back." Lisa says as she heads for the stairs. Tex senses her unease and follows her upstairs. When she walks out of her closet she finds him sitting guard just inside the bedroom door. Lisa kneels down and hugs him. "Do I have anything to worry about, Tex?" She feels him plop a paw on her knee. "You're a good boy Tex. Okay let's so see what Daddy wants to talk about." Tex cocks his head at her. "That's right buddy, let's go find Daddy." Lisa chuckles when all 120 pounds of him take off running towards the stairs and nearly hits the wall.

Tex runs down the stairs and jumps, landing half on Sonny. "Oh, damn dude." Sonny laughs as he rubs Tex. When Lisa comes into view Tex barks, looking very proud of himself. "I take it ya had somethin to do with this." Sonny says pointing to Tex.

"I told him to find you, he found you." Lisa says coming around to sit down next to Sonny. "Did you find him, Tex?" Lisa asks while patting his hind quarters. Tex flops on his back for a belly rub. "They are so spoiled."

"That they are, but that's how is should be." Sonny says reaching out for her hand. "Come cuddle."

"Sonny."

"Please." He says shifting to make room between Tex and himself for her.

"Fine." Lisa says moving to him. He wraps his arms around her. "What are we talking about?"

"Ya know I love ya, right?" He asks.

"I know you do Sonny. Can you please just get on with it, this is killing me."

"I am, I promise." Sonny says, kissing the top of her head. "Ya know I would love to marry ya too." He feels Lisa nod her head. " All of that bein said, I, um, I-I have been rethinkin retirement."

Lisa is quiet for a minute. "What do you want to do instead of private sector?"

"Keep instructin at Green Team." Sonny says. "I uh really like it, way more than I thought I would."

"What changed your mind, you seemed pretty at peace with the idea after your appointment with Dr. Richards?" Lisa asks.

"Lunch with Clay. I had been so focused on returnin to operatin that I never really stopped and thought about what I could do instead and still remain part of the teams. Clay made me stop and think about it and maybe it's partly me comin to terms with it. I thought what's the point of stayin in the Navy if I can't be the one kickin the doors, but I'm realizin I was wrong, there is a point to me stayin in. I love ya and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. If ya really want me to I will retire, um, but, uh."

"Sonny. Stop talking. For the last eight years I have told you that you're not allowed to give up your career for our relationship, this is no different. You would still be giving up the teams for me. I was so onboard because I thought that you genuinely wanted out of the Navy, but if you don't." Lisa pauses. "I just want you to be happy Sonny, whatever that means."

"You're really okay with this Lisa? With not bein able to get married?"

Davis shifts and smile up at him "I don't care about a piece of paper. I know we are committed to each other and that's all that matters."

"Ya really mean that Davis? I mean ya basically have the whole weddin planned out, I feel like I'm takin that a way from ya."

"You're right I do have a lot planned out, but none of that matters if you wind up resenting me for forcing you to retire just so we can have a wedding. That's not the life I want with you." Lisa says while running her and across his abdomen.

"How did I get so lucky to call ya mine?" Sonny asks, running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, first, you won me over with you personally and humor. And then you became my best friend and I trusted you more than everyone else. Then you know" Lisa runs her hand down Sonny's abdomen grabs his member over his pants. "You...uh...that..."

"That's all ya like, not anything else?" Sonny asks as runs his hand down her back and grabs her ass.

Davis moves so she is straddling him. "Mmm I can think of a couple other things I on you I really enjoy."

Sonny groans and runs his hands up her thighs. "And are ya gonna enjoy those this evenin?"

Lisa leans forward and captures his lips. "Yes I am, all of them."

"And who is the spoiled one?" Sonny jokes as his hands make their way under her sweatshirt, gripping her sides.

"I'm not spoiled."

"Lisa, my love, I give ya basically everythin ya want."

Lisa attaches her lips to Sonny's neck. "Fine. Whatever. Can we go upstairs please."

"That sounds like a good idea there Davis."

Sonny pulls Lisa's sweatshirt over her head and pushes her back onto the bed. As Sonny hovers over Davis she looks up at him. "I can I just take a minute and tell you how much I love you on top of me."

"Fuckin better." Sonny says as he starts kissing down her neck and chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Sonny bites his way to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other. "You're so perfect." He starts trailing kisses and bites down her abdomen.

"See, it's not my fault I'm spoiled when you say things like that." Lisa says her fingers find their way to his hair.

Sonny looks up at her and smirks. "So I should stop?"

"Take my pants off and give me what I want." Lisa says.

"So demanding." Sonny chuckles as he loops his fingers into the waist band of her pajama pants and pulls them down. He repositions himself over her again and kisses her before running a finger up her dripping slit.

"Mm Sonny." Lisa moans has he slips two fingers into her wetness. Sonny continues his motions. Sonny moves and attaches his mouth to her core. "Oh fuck Sonny." Sonny keeps going until he feels her body starting to contract. "Jesus Sonny, I will ever get sick of you doing that."

"Good." Sonny says as he starts kissing up her body. "I'll never get sick of doin it." He kisses her. "I love ya so much baby." Lisa reaches between them and grips Sonny's hard member. "Davis baby I can't wait to be inside of ya." He says before standing up and stripping off his clothes. Lisa kneels on the bed in front of him. When is member is free she wraps her hand around his hard length. "Not what I want Lisa."

"Wow." Davis says a little surprised. "What do you want then?"

"Lay down and you'll find out." Sonny growls

Lisa crawls back on the bed and watches him. "You know, I think you have even more muscle mass now than before."

"What are ya tryin to say?" Sonny asks as he moves towards her.

"That you're hella hot." Lisa says as she runs her hands across his back.

"I'm glad ya think so." Sonny says with a cocky grin as he leans back a little, kneeling above her. He takes he right hand and grabs her left knee. "Give me that leg." He says crossing it across his waist. Sonny grips the calf of that leg and her turned up hip and pushes into her.

"Oh fuck Sonny." Lisa moans and reaches for him.

"Lisa, shit." Sonny groans.

He reaches his free hand for one of her breasts. "This feel good baby?" He asks as he pinches her nipple.

"Shit it feels so good. Mmm. Just like that." Lisa says breathlessly, surprised by how close to falling over the edge she was.

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny says moving his hand to her other breast.

Sonny kept going and before Lisa knew it she felt her body being ripped by a strong climax. "Oh god Sonny." She loudly moaned.

Sonny groaned feeling her inner muscles tighten around his hard member. He managed a few more strong thrusts before he was over taken by his own climax. "Shit Lisa." He moaned. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I must say I enjoyed myself."

Lisa chuckles and shakes her head as Sonny lays down next to her. "I'm glad." She kisses him again. "Because I really did."

"I aim to please." Sonny laughs as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. "Ya really ain't mad at me?"

Lisa rolls onto her side so she can look at him. "Honey, no. Not one bit, I promise. This is all I need." Sonny still looks at her hesitantly. "Listen Sonny, would I love to get married to you? Yes, but is it worth you give up the Navy? No. In the end of the all that matters is that we are together and that we are both happy and I don't need a piece of paper and a second ring on my finger to make me happy, all I need is you."

"I love ya." He says planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm very glad ya feel this way. Oh, by the way, you're mine this weekend."

Lisa looks at him a little sideways. "I'm always yours."

Sonny smiles. "W-Well yes, but I have plans for us for this weekend."

"How many times have I told you we don't need to celebrate this." Lisa protests.

"Too damn late, I already made all the reservations and paid for the hotel." Sonny says.

"Sonny, that's too much. You don't have to do that, it's four years, that's not anything special."

"It may not be anything grand, but it's four more years that I have gotten to spend with ya. And two, I um, I want to make up for last year, seein as I could barley walk."

"Oh honey please don't feel bad. I could care less about celebrating three years cancer free. I was just so happy back then that you had started walking again." Lisa says finding his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Tell ya what, I'll make ya a deal." Sonny says. Lisa nods her head in response. "We celebrate this year and next year and then nothin until ten years. How does that sound?"

A smile spreads across Lisa's face. "That could work. Where are you taking my anyways?"

"Just Norfolk for a couple of nights, just thought it would be nice to stay in a hotel. Ya know, room service and not havin to make our bed. And dinner at a restaurant that I have no interest in goin to and am only taken ya because I know you'll like it."

"You're the best." Lisa says before kissing him again.

When they break apart Sonny looks at her. "You're kissin me like ya want somethin to happen."

Lisa giggles. "Because I do."


	11. The Dress

Lisa got out of her car to find Emma standing in front of the bridal boutique. Emma reaches her arms out to Lisa, pulling her into an embrace. "Thank you for coming, I know it just my final fitting, but I really like having a second set of eyes."

"It's no problem. I totally understand, I would do the same thing, if I ever get married…" Lisa trails off.

Emma's head snaps around. "What do you mean if you ever get married?"

Lisa shudders, sometimes she sees so much of Jason in her. "Um, Sonny's not retiring."

Emma walks towards the door to the boutique and opens it. "Wait, what? I thought he was set on private sector?"

Lisa follows her through the door. "I think he told himself he was and then Clay went and changed his prospective."

Emma is greeted by one of the consultants. "Hey, Emma Hayes, I'm here for my final fitting and to pick up my dress."

"Perfect, right this way Ms. Hayes." The consultant tells Emma and Lisa, leading Emma into one of the fitting rooms.

While Lisa waits for Emma to finish changing she mindless wonders the store when her eyes land on an ivory fit and flare dress with beaded lace overlay. As she studies the dress, she notices the shear bodice and Swarovski crystal beading at waist and on the straps. She is deep in thought about the wedding she no longer gets to have when a consultants walks up to her. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Wha.. yes it is." Lisa says, drawing her mind back to the present.

"Do you have an appointment today?" The consultant asks.

"Oh no, I'm waiting on my friend to do her final fitting." Lisa responds.

The consultant smiles and nods. "Well judging by that gorgeous ring on your finger you are going to be in need of a dress, do you want to try it on?"

Lisa looks at her hand before answering. "Oh, um we can't get married for a while… um, work."

The consultant opens her mouth to respond when Emma walks up to the two. "Lisa, just try the dress on."

"No, if he's not retiring then we can't get married. It's pointless. Besides, I'm here for you." Lisa argues. She looks Emma in the eyes and yet again finds Jason. "No, you don't get to hit me with the Jason Hayes stare."

Emma huffs. "Fine, whatever." She walks back to the viewing area.

Lisa follows her and sits in a chair as Emma turns and inspects the dress. "It looks perfect Emma." Lisa says with a smile.

"I love it, but am I crazy for choosing such a non traditional dress?" Emma asks while looking her reflection up and down.

Lisa shakes her head. "No, it is totally you, the perfect mix of traditional and fun, just like you."

"And you think Clay will like it?" Emma asks.

"If I had to put money on it, I would say there will be tears." Lisa responds. Emma shoots her a look of disbelief. "I'm serious, from Clay and Jason."

"That will be a sight. The last two decades of Bravo one crying over me." Emma chuckles. "What about Mom, do you think she would have like it?"

"She would have loved it. She would have seen how much this dress fits you." Lisa says with a smile, thinking about how much Emma has accomplished in the years since Alana's death.

Emma smiles. "Thank you again for everything over the years and for helping plan this wedding.

"Of course. You know I am always here to help." Lisa responds with a warm smile.

"This is perfect." Emma says looking towards the consultant.

"Great. Let's get you out of it and get it all wrapped up for you." She replies as her and Emma head back to the dressing room.

Once they are in the dressing room Emma turns to her consultant. "I need you to do me a favor, please." The consultant nods her head. "That dress Lisa was looking at, can you pull it. I'm forcing her to try it on."

The consultant looks confused. "I thought she said she wasn't getting married for a long time?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "That's what she claims, but I have a feeling her fiancé has something up his sleeve. She is stubborn and hates being the center of attention, but she can get over it."

The consultant chuckles. "I can do that. She will look amazing in it."

"Thank you so much." Emma says with a huge smile. She exits the fitting room and finds Lisa in the same chair she left her in. "Follow me."

"To where?" Lisa questions.

"You are just going to have to trust me, now come on." Emma pushes.

"Fine." Lisa stands and follows Emma into the dressing room where she finds the dress that she was looking at earlier hanging on the hook. "What. No. I told you there is no point in me trying it on."

"Lisa, just do it. What's ten minutes of your life? Do it for me."

"You're not letting this go are you?" Lisa asks seeing the determined look in Emma's eyes.

"You know I'm not. Now put the dress on." Emma says taking Lisa's purse off her shoulder.

Lisa shakes her head as she steps into the dressing room. As soon as the dress is on she is over taken by how beautiful it is. Lisa stares at her reflection, unable to find words. "Are you ready to so Emma?" The consultant asks. Lisa nods her head yes.

The consultant opens the curtain and Lisa sees a huge smile spread across Emma's face. "Lisa, oh my god. It's perfect."

Lisa fights the tears that are threatening to spill over. "It is. Why do I feel like crying?"

"Because that's the dress you are going to marry Sonny in." Emma says. That comment receives an eye roll from Davis. As Lisa is looking the dress over in the mirror Emma snaps a picture and decides to send it to Sonny with a caption of "I swear to god if you don't find a way for her to wear this dress I'm going to kill you."

Sonny was sitting at lunch with the rest of the Green Team instructors when he got the text. He opened the message and was struck by how beautiful Lisa looked. "1. Because I didn't already feel bad enough about taken a weddin away from her. 2. I actually have been thinkin about a plan, I was gonna wait until after your weddin to talk to ya about it. 3. Am I allowed to know about this?"

"A plan really?" Emma types. "I think we should keep it to ourselves, you know she will put a stop to it if she knows anything."

Sonny chuckles to himself. "Agreed. Yeah, I um I was thinkin about a commitment ceremony. Ya know so we can still do the whole weddin thing, but don't have to worry about the legal side of it."

Emma reads the message and smiles. "Who is this and what have you done with pipe hitting Sonny Quinn."

"Listen here Emma." Sonny replies. "Ya know I would move heaven and earth for her."

"I know. We will talk more about this later." Emma responds.

"Yes Ma'am, we will."

Lisa turns and looks at Emma. "Do I want to know what that face is about?"

Emma chuckles. "Oh nothing."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Lisa asked her. She then turned to the consultant. "Thank you so much for your help, I'm ready to change."

"No problem." The consultant responds as she helps Lisa off the platform.

After Lisa is finished changing she takes one last look at the dress. When she exits the dressing room she finds Emma at the counter getting her dress. "Got everything you need?" Lisa asks.

"I do." Emma says turning to face Lisa. "I can't believe the wedding is just over two weeks away."

"I know. It's crazy." Lisa agrees as they exit the store. "You're about to marry the one thing you swore up and down you would never touch."

Emma laughed. "Shut up Lisa, we don't talk about that."

Lisa laughs and puts her hands up. "Does he know you were so against dating a team guy?"

Emma nods. "Mmhm. I told him after our first date, when I was blown away by him. As much as he knows I would never cheat on him, I think he really enjoys knowing that I have no interest in any other SEAL and that I'm with him for him and not because of what he does."

Lisa leans against the front of her SUV. "Well, in a world where a lot of the woman that want to date him only care about the trident you are a breath of fresh air."

"He's so cute. When we first started dating, it was like he forgot I have lived my whole life with a team guy and he would try and explain stuff and get like half way through and stop and look at me like oh yeah, she knows."

"Yeah, you didn't really know the serious girlfriend before you, she was totally unprepared for life with him." Lisa nods in agreement. "I need to get to base, I'm glad I could come with you today."

Emma reaches her arms out and they hug. "Thank you for coming. I know you hated me forcing you to try the dress on, but it looked amazing on you."

Lisa shakes her head as they break apart. "You're right I did hate that, but somewhere deep inside me I am kind of glad I tried it on."

"See, Emma knows best." Emma says with a laugh. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Lisa calls as she gets into her car. Once she got to base she dove head first into her work. She didn't know how long she had been there when she heard her favorite voice.

"Knock, knock Lieutenant" Sonny says from the doorway to her office.

She looks up and smiles. "Why hello Senior Chief." She watches him walk in and close the door behind him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sonny chuckles. "Ain't no pleasure, well, not yet at least." He continues to walk around her office coming to lean on her desk next to her.

"Sonny Quinn." Lisa says with a smirk.

Sonny pulls the tooth pick from his mouth and leans in close. "We gonna have a good time tonight."

Lisa leans back in her chair and looks Sonny up and down. "We have a good time almost every night."

Sonny points the tooth pick at her. "That my love is an excellent point. We gonna have a real good time tonight." He reaches his foot out and scoots her office chair closer to him.

"Are real good time, huh? What do you have up your sleeve." Lisa asks as her hand comes to rest on his belt.

"That ya are just gonna have to wait and see ma'am." Sonny says running his fingers through her hair.

"But Sonnnnnyyy." Lisa whines as her hand travels south.

Sonny grabs her hand. "No, no. Ya have to wait."

"Fine." She says dropping her hand.

"You'll enjoy yourself, I promise." Sonny says before leaning forward and kissing her.

"Uh huh." She says after pulling back from him. "I guess I'll see you at home in a few hours?"

"Yes ma'am ya will." Sonny stands and starts moving towards the door. "Love ya."

Lisa smiles. "Love you too." She replies before he opens her office door and walks out.


	12. I Have What?

A/N: This chapter is set four years ago from the "present" time in the recent chapters… I hope that makes sense! Thank you guys for the reviews, I love hearing what you think.

* * *

May 2023

Sonny walks into the master bathroom to find Lisa in standing in her bra and panties in front of the mirror staring at her stomach. "Somethin wrong babe."

Lisa looks up from her reflection. "Does my lower stomach look weird?"

Sonny scrunches his eyebrows. "Is this a trick question?"

"No, seriously I feel like I look bloated, but I don't feel bloated." Lisa says running a hand across her lower abdomen.

Sonny rubs the back of his neck. "I um, I feel like weird things have been goin on for ya in that region for a few months now. Ya don't think you're pregnant right?"

"Do you want me to be pregnant?" Lisa asks, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Lisa, darlin I ain't changin my mind on not wantin kids, I promise." Sonny moves to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just want to make sure we ain't missin somethin here."

Lisa leans her head back against Sonny's chest. "Good because I have taken three test and they were all negative. I'm starting to get a little worried though."

"Do ya think ya should go to the doctor?" Sonny asks.

Davis turns in his arms. "I probably should. God Sonny what is something is really wrong?"

Sonny cups the sides of her face with his hands. "Then we will over come it, but let's not jump to all of that until we know what is wrong." Lisa nods. "Lisa I love ya and I am here for ya no matter what."

"Thank you Sonny. I love you." Sonny smiles in response and leans in and kisses her.

* * *

Four days later Lisa was sitting in the exam room at her GYN's office waiting on her doctor. The door opens and the doctor enters the room. "Hi Lisa. What brings you in today?" Dr. Owens asks as she sits on the stool in the room.

Lisa shifts. "Well, for the last about five months I have been having weird spotting and bleeding. And now I feel like I look bloated all the time."

"Does there seem to be any pattern to the bleeding?" Dr. Owens inquires.

"No, not that I have noticed." Lisa responds.

"Okay. Any abdominal or pelvic pain or pain with intercourse?" Dr. Owens asks.

"More like discomfort during intercourse. Which is completely out of the ordinary for me."

"Is all of this with the same partner?" Dr. Owens asks. Lisa nods her head yes. "Okay good, and you guys haven't tried anything different lately?"

Lisa looks at Dr. Owens a little sideways for the last two questions. "No. Uh, same as normal."

Dr. Owens sees Lisa's dislike for the question. "I promise I'm only asking you that as a rule out. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."

"Okay. Do you have an idea of what it could be?" Lisa asks.

Dr. Owens takes a deep breath. "Let me do an exam and I will have a better idea of how to answer that."

"Okay." Lisa responds as she feels the panic set in.

Once Dr. Owens is finished with the exam Lisa repositions herself and looks at the doctor. "Better idea now, because I'm feeling really nervous about this."

Dr. Owens nods. "I really want to wait until the lab work comes back."

Lisa doesn't think before she speaks. "That's bullshit."

Dr. Owens is taken back by Lisa's bluntness. "I, I'm sorry. I just don't want to put it out there if it's not."

Lisa leans her head back and looks up at the ceiling, trying to keep it together. "I understand that, but there is no way I am waiting a week to even have an idea of what is going on."

"Okay." Dr. Owens says, seeing how upset Lisa is. "I'm leaning towards uterine cancer. Again, I don't know for sure until the biopsy comes back. I could be totally wrong."

"Holy fuck." Lisa lets out a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me. I can digest maybe having cancer better than not knowing anything."

Dr. Owens nods. "I know your mind is racing, but do you have any questions."

"No. I guess it is just a wait and see." Lisa replies, looking at her lap.

"It is. As soon as I get the results back I will give you a call." Dr. Owens says as she stands.

"Thank you." Lisa says.

* * *

Lisa walks into her and Sonny's house defeated. Cancer, she was too young to have cancer. She walks through the down stairs of the house looking for Sonny, she finds him in the backyard in the pool. "Sonny."

Sonny nearly falls of the float he had been sleeping on. "Damn Davis." He laughs, his expression falling the second he saw the worried look on her face. "What's wrong babe?" He asks jumping off the float and swimming to the edge of the pool.

Lisa sits on the end of a lounge chair. "She thinks I may have uterine cancer."

Sonny jumps out of the pool and squats down in front of her. "Cancer. Ar-are you serious?"

"Yeah. She doesn't know for sure. She has to wait on the biopsy results." Lisa says patting Millie as she jumps up behind Lisa on the lounge chair.

Sonny rubs his hands on her thighs. "Whatever they are, baby we are in this together and are gonna fight like hell."

"Thank you Sonny."

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least we ain't gonna be parents." Sonny jokes, hoping for at least a small smile.

Lisa chuckles. "How screwed up is that? I would rather have cancer than be pregnant. Sonny what if I die."

"Ya ain't gonna." Sonny responds, locking eyes with her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know. Ya are one of the strongest people I know. There is no way in hell ya are going to let a little cancer get ya down."

"I love you so much." Lisa says as she leans forward and wraps her arms around Sonny's neck before kissing him.

"Mmm, ya hungry honey?"

"Not really." Lisa says with a shrug.

"Not even for sushi and your favorite pinot noir? Hmm? Maybe some chocolate cake?"

"Mmm. Maybe I could go for that." Lisa says, running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay then, ya gotta let go of me so I can go make that happen." Sonny chuckles.

Lisa kisses him one more time before letting go of him. "Okay."

* * *

A week later Davis and Sonny were waiting in Dr. Owens's office. "Sonny you didn't have to come."

Sonny raises their conjoined hands and kiss the back of her hand. "I want to be here. I told ya we are in this together."

"Thank you Sonny. It means a lot."

"Good morning Lisa." Dr. Owens says as she walks into the office. "How are you feeling this morning."

"Anxious as hell." Lisa responds.

"I'm sure you are. I won't make you wait any longer. Your biopsy came back positive for cancerous cell mutation. Adenocarcinomas of the endometrium to be exact." Dr. Owens says.

Lisa nods. "I can't believe it. Um, I have of course been doing research and I'm really young for this."

"You're right you are extremely young to have this cancer. My best guess is you inherited the gene. But seeing as you don't know much family history I am really just guessing." Dr. Owens answers.

Sonny looks over at Lisa and sees her processing the news. "So, uh where do we go from here?"

"Yes." Dr. Owens nods. "The good news is you caught it early. You are still in stage one. This mean no chemo, just a radical hysterectomy."

"Sorry Doc, I'm just a knuckle draggin door kicker, what does that mean?" Sonny asks, seeing that Lisa still had no intention of talking.

Dr. Owens smiles. "Right. It means the uterus, cervix and surrounding tissues will be removed. I want to leave the ovaries, seeing how young you are."

Lisa nods. "Right, so it doesn't put me into menopause in my early thirties. That doesn't cause a greater risk of the cancer coming back, does it?"

"That correct, you have done your research." Dr. Owens agrees. "No it doesn't. You are stage one which means the cancer cells are only in your uterus. By removing it and the surrounding tissues we are removing all the caner."

Lisa nods her head in understanding. Sonny looks at her. "Davis this don't sound so bad."

"You're right Sonny, this could have been a lot worse." Lisa says giving his hand a squeeze.

"There is one last topic we need to discuss." Dr. Owens pauses. "I know you are relieved you do not have to have chemo, but this does mean you will never be able to carry a child of your own."

Sonny glances at Davis and can tell she is forming her statement and to his surprise she starts laughing. "You're being serious?" Davis asks. Dr. Owens eyes widen as she nods yes. "I have been trying to get me tubes tied for the past several years, but no one would do it because I don't have any children. I never have to worry about getting pregnant again."

"Oh, there was nothing in your file." Dr. Owens says.

"I know. I was new to the group on my last visit and it was right before deployment and not the time for me to be worrying about it. I was going to bring it up at this year's appointment." Lisa explains.

"Wow, okay. Well if both of you are good with that then all we have to do is get you scheduled for pre-op and the surgery. They will explain how the surgery and recovery will go." Dr. Owens informs Lisa and Sonny.

Sonny looks at Lisa. "I'm good if you're good."

"Yeah, I'm as good as I'm going to be." Lisa responds.

Sonny and Davis walk out to the parking lot of the doctor's office. "Sonny I just want to keep this between us for moment."

Sonny wraps his arms around her waist. "I can do that, but ya know we gotta tell the team at some point."

"I know we do. I want to tell Eric first after I process everything." Lisa pauses. "I just need a day or two."

Sonny kisses the top of her head. "Of course honey."

Lisa nuzzles into his chest. "Thank you for coming with me. That was a lot easier with you by my side."

"Whatever ya need baby, ya know that." Sonny responds while tightening his grip on her.

"Okay, we should both probably get to work." Lisa mumbles not wanting to move from her current position.

"That sounded convincin." Sonny chuckles.

"I'm really enjoying this. As much as I hate to admit that I need support, sometimes just being in your arms fixes so much." Lisa says tilting her head up to look at Sonny.

Sonny smiles. "Feelin's mutual my love. But like ya said we need to get goin, Clay has been blown my phone up this mornin, somethin about plannin so drills or some shit with the new guy."

"Ah yes my super sexy tier one 2IC." Lisa smiles as she leans up and kisses him.

"As I have been for the last two years." Sonny smirks.

"Doesn't mean I can't still be proud of you. Besides, I still see the way you look at me durning mission briefs. I can tell you feel the same way about me." Lisa says as they pull apart.

"Oh." Sonny laughs. "Ya catch me starin at ya in amazement."

"Only all the time." Davis says looking into his eyes. "But I love it."

"Always good to know ya like me creepin on ya." Sonny chuckles.

Lisa laughs. "You're stupid, but I love you. I'll see you later." She turns to get in her car.

"Love ya too baby. Maybe I can talk Clay into stoppin long enough for us all to eat lunch together."

"Doubtful" Lisa chuckles as she gets in her car. She watches Sonny drive away and leans her head back against the head rest. She was grateful that the cancer was only stage one and she didn't require any further treatment after surgery, but holy shit, she had cancer. Cancer, she had cancer at 32.

* * *

A/N: I mean no harm by the way the characters talk about pregnancy. I know several childfree by choice people that would rather be in this situation than have children. Childfree by choice women are not monsters or bad people, they just follow a different path than what is the "normal." I am simply attempting to bring light to a subset of the population that is largely unrecognized and misunderstood!


	13. Guys, I Need To Tell You Something

A/N: Happy Fall Y'all! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Lisa was standing in her closet when Sonny's strong arms wrapped around her waist, his lips attaching to her neck. "Ready for this weekend?"

"If I can figure out what to wear." Lisa responds turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Uh, how bout some sexy dress for dinner Saturday night and then a normal goin out outfit for Friday night. Oh, and maybe a swimsuit. Other than that, I don't really see the need for any other clothes." Sonny says as travel down her back and grip her butt.

"Oh so we aren't leaving the hotel room other than to go to dinner?" Lisa chuckles.

"That would be correct." Sonny pulls her tightly against him. "I plannin on enjoyin the hell outta an undisturbed weekend with ya."

Lisa kisses. "You're too go to me." she says when they pull apart.

"And you're too damn hot to handle." Sonny kisses her one more time. "I gotta get to base."

"Get to base then." Lisa giggles in his ear.

"One more kiss and I'll let go." Sonny says before kissing her one more time before he lets go of her.

"Have a good day babe." Lisa smiles as Sonny lets go of her.

* * *

Lisa leans back in her office chair and lets out an exasperated huff. She felt like her eyes were bleeding, how many times could she read the same information over and over again and not find any new information? Lisa closes her eyes. Four years, she thinks. It had been four years since her cancer diagnosis. Her mind drifts to the day she told Blackburn and the team.

_"Knock Knock" Lisa says as she stands in the doorway of Blackburn's office. "Do you have a minute to talk?" _

_Eric looks up from his computer and smiles at Davis. "Of course Lieutenant. How can I help you today." _

_Davis walks into his office and shuts the door behind her. "Okay." She pauses and lets out a breath. "I, um I still have a hard time saying this. I… I have uterine cancer." _

_"I'm sorry what?" Eric looks at her dumbfounded. "You have cancer?"_

_Lisa fights back the tears. "I do." _

_"Lisa…" Eric pauses, unsure of what to say next. _

_Davis forces a weak smile. "I'm okay. It is stage one, which is good. My doctor is confident that I only need surgery. So hopefully after about a week or so of down time I will be good to go." _

_Blackburn nods his head. "Are you okay though?" As long as he has known Davis she has never been able to admit when she needed help, he knew this would be no different. _

_Lisa hesitates. "I'm getting there. Sonny and I found out a couple of days ago and I just wanted to keep it between us so I could process it. I'm not sure if I would be this okay without him by my side, if I'm being honest." _

_Eric smiles. "I am glad you're leaning on him." Since the day he found out about them he knew they were meant to be. Watching Sonny chip away at the iceberg she tried to place around herself when she became an officer only confirmed how made for each other they were. "Can I do anything for you?" _

_"No, I am having surgery on Friday, I will just need at least a week maybe more off from coming into the office, but I am sure I will be able to work from home pretty soon after." Lisa responds. _

_"Lisa, you will take as much time as your body needs. Don't make me turn that into an order. And you can have Sonny as long as you need too." _

_"Thank you Eric, it means a lot." _

_"Anything for my favorite intel officer." Blackburn smiles. "Have you told the team yet?" _

_Davis shakes her head no. "Like I said, I needed a few days to let it sink in. Then I wanted to tell you first." _

_Eric nods in understanding. "Do you want me to go with you to tell them? They just wrapped a drill, so they should all be in the cages." _

_"I'm heading there next." Lisa stands. "Thanks again for being so supportive." _

_Blackburn smiles. "Anytime Davis." _

_Lisa walks out of Eric's office and tells herself she can do it. She can say she has cancer again. She walks into the cages to find the team there, including a guy she didn't recognize. "Davis, this is Ben." Clay says putting his hand on Ben's shoulder. "And Ben this is Lieutenant Davis, aka the best intel officer we could ask for." _

_Davis extends her hand to Ben and shakes his hand. "Welcome to the team Ben." Lisa turns to Clay. "Good to know you appreciate me Clay."_

_"But he'll never appreciate you as much as Sonny does." Trent laughs. _

_Sonny walks into the room just as the words leave Trent's mouth. "How the hell am I gettin my damn balls busted and I ain't even in the room." _

_"Can we be grown ups for a few minutes, I need to tell you guys something important." Davis says, looking around the room. _

_"You're pregnant?" Brock jokingly asks. _

_For the most part Sonny had learn to control the anger responses when he felt someone went out of line with Davis, but he wasn't letting that one slide. "No." Sonny says, sounding very annoyed. "Now, can ya shut up and let her talk." _

_Lisa pulls herself onto the table in the middle of the room, suddenly standing was a bit overwhelming. "I have cancer." She lets about a breath before continuing. "Uterine cancer to be exact." _

_"Holy shit Lisa." Clay says while moving to hug her. Clay couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you know how bad it is yet?" _

_ Lisa clears her throat before she answers. "Um, it was caught early and is only in stage one. That means I only need surgery and no chemo." _

_The mood in the room falls. "I'm sorry Davis." Brock says. "And I'm sorry for the joke." _

_Lisa smiles. "It's okay Brock, I would be worried about myself if I couldn't take your guys teasing by now." _

_"Are you okay?" Trent asks. _

_"It was certainly shocking to hear I had cancer when my doctor told me, but I keep telling myself it could have been a lot worse." Lisa says. _

_"When's the surgery?" Clay asks. _

_"Friday." She responds. _

_"Holy shit, that's in three days Davis." Clay says, sounding very worried. She was basically a big sister to him. And now as team leader he worked closely with her, he saw her in a whole new light. There was no way they were losing Davis. _

_"It is. They wanted to get it done as soon a possible. And seeing as you guys have four days off starting Thursday, this was perfect timing. Since I am going to need Sonny home to take of me for a few days." Davis explains. _

_"You guys know we are more than happy to help with anything you need." Brock says while looking around the room at his teammates who are all nodding their heads in agreement._

_"Thank ya guys, I'm sure I can handle it." He chuckles. "Got somethin ya want to say over there Ben?" Sonny asks seeing the puzzled look on Ben's face. _

_Ben shakes his head. Shit he thinks, first official day with the team and I have already pissed off my 2IC and fallen into a weird ass dynamic. "Oh, it's not my place. Hope everything works out well for you Lieutenant." _

_Sonny, Davis and Clay all look at each other and decide there is no better time than now. Clay looks at Ben and chuckles internally, this should be fun. "Good a head Petty Officer Miller, say what's on your mind. We don't keep secrets on this team." _

_"Uh, it's not important sir." Ben stammers thinking this was it for him as his tier one career. _

_"Yes it is." Sonny pushes. He knows he shouldn't enjoy this as much as he is. _

_"No, no sir, it really isn't. I'm new to the team and don't know your guys dynamics." Ben attempts to defend. _

_"No better time to learn them, what do ya want to ask?" Sonny asks. _

_Ben lets out a deep breath and thinks, just get it over with. "Um, Trent's joke and then why were you so defensive when Brock asked if Lieutenant Davis was pregnant and why are you taking care of her after surgery at home?" _

_"Well, young Jedi, here is your first lesson in keepin team secrets. Just so I'm clear, you're a dead man if this gets out, do you understand me?" Sonny asks. Ben nods his head yes. "Good, Davis and I have been together for nearly four years."_

_"Oh, go-good for you guys." Ben says looking between Sonny and Davis. He was shocked. Everything he had always heard about Bravo team was that were ass kicking professionals and now to learn his 2IC and intel officer are involved with the rest of the team's approval. _

_"It is good for us. Lisa and I fit together in a way we never could with anyone else. We have a long history, even before we were a couple. Like I said, dead if ya tell a soul about this." Sonny says as he moves towards Davis a rests a hand on her thigh. _

_"Got it, my lips are sealed." Ben nods. He was expecting some kind of hazing, oh no just a massive secret and a legit death threat if it was to ever get outside of the team. _

_Lisa looks at Ben. "Thank you. The last thing Sonny and I need is for this to get out because it would ruin our lives." _

Lisa's thoughts are drawn back to the present by Sonny at her office door. "Ya bout ready to head out?" He asks.

Lisa smiles at him. "Just give me a few minutes to finish up."


	14. Much Needed Get-A-Way

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this update. Don't worry the surprise comment ceremony is coming. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Three hours later Sonny and Davis were walking into their hotel. Once they are checked in and in the elevator up to their room Lisa looks up at Sonny. "You know Quinn, I'm already impressed."

Sonny chuckles. "Who knew all it took was a nice hotel."

"The hotel is nice, but I'm referring more to you planning all of this. I know it is out of your element and I really appreciate that you do this for me." Lisa says as they get to their room.

Sonny unlocks the door and pushes it open. "Your room Ma'am."

Lisa walks through the door and sees the far corner of the room made completely out of windows and overlooking the harbor. "Sonny. Oh my god. This will be so pretty to look at night."

"Yes ya will." Sonny says as he takes her purse off her shoulder and runs his fingers gently over her bare shoulders. "I'm likin this tank top."

"I bet you are." Lisa says leaning back against him. "Mm, I'm enjoying this, but I want to go to the pool before it gets dark."

"If ya really want to." Sonny groans.

"I really want to." Lisa says pulling away from him and grabbing the suitcase and putting it on the bench in the room.

"You're ruinin my master plan there Davis." Sonny laughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You were the one who told me to pack a swimsuit." Lisa says as she pulls her bikini from the suitcase. She watches Sonny roll his eyes at her. "Besides you haven't seen this one yet."

"See, now ya have peeked my interest." Sonny says taking the swimsuit out of Lisa's hands and holding it up. "I approve."

Lisa yanks it out of his hands while laughing. "Sooooo glad you approve."

"Such a smartass." Sonny chuckles.

"You like it." Lisa counters.

"That I do. Life would be real borin if ya just went along with everythin." Sonny agrees, watching her start to change. His hands land on her hips. "God you're beautiful."

Lisa smiles, and thinks how much she loves him. "You're not so bad yourself." She says before kissing him.

"I. Though. We. Were. Goin. To the. pool." Sonny says between kisses.

"We are, but you keep distracting me. Okay cowboy." Davis smirks. "Pool time."

"You're the one who kissed me." Sonny defends as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. Davis looks him up and down and lets out a small moan. Sonny chuckles. "I take you like what ya see?" She slowly nods yes in response. "Good, let's have a little fun first." His hands finding their way to the button on Lisa's jeans.

Lisa's hands run over his muscular shoulders. "You think I wouldn't still be this attracted to you."

"I would be worried if ya weren't attracted to me, I'm a fine piece of real estate." Sonny says against her neck and he unhooks her bra.

Lisa laughs as she lets the bra fall to the floor. "Someone loves himself."

"Woah now, ya said so yourself the other night." Sonny counters while ridding himself of his remaining clothes.

"You're impossible. Now come here." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down on top of her.

As Sonny leans back in the hot tub with one arm draped over Lisa's shoulders and the other hand holding a beer he knew she was right to come down to the pool. He leans his head down and plants a kiss on the top of Lisa's head. "Good choice babe."

"Mmhhm." Davis nods. "Thank you for this, it's nice to not have to worry about anything and to be able to completely forget about work."

"You're welcome. I know I needed it after the final rulin on me never returnin to operatin and then all the crap with tryin to decide what to do." Sonny says as he takes a swig of his beer.

"I'm not even going to pretend that I know what you were feeling." Lisa says, snuggling a little closer to Sonny. In that moment the only thing she could think was this was all she needed. She was right, all that mattered was that her and Sonny were together. "This might sound silly, but I'm proud of you for handling it the way you did."

"You're proud of me?" Sonny repeats with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes stupid, I am. Not only have you handled the injury and recover like a rockstar, you took the news well too. And then you did something you hate, self reflection, and decided what path was right."

Sonny smiles, she always understood him. "And you're still good with me stayin at Green Team?"

"Sonny, stop worrying. I was just sitting here thinking all that matters is that we are together."

"Good. That's all I have ever wanted, just to be with ya." Sonny says.

"Crazy it took us so long to get there." Lisa responds.

Sonny chuckles. "I know I sure as shit wasn't ready to settle down when we met. And if I know party Lisa, which I do, she wasn't ready either."

Davis looks up at him. "Hell, I wasn't ready when we started dating."

"I don't think either one of us realized just what that was gonna turn into." Sonny agrees.

Lisa nods in agreement. "Like I have said before, I hated being broken up with you, but I think we both needed that time."

"Oh the breakup." Sonny says with a side glance at Davis.

"Shut up Sonny." Lisa laughs.

"I ain't the one who brought it up darlin."

"Whatever." Lisa huffs. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Ain't really got a plan. Thought we could see where the night takes us." Sonny answers. "Anything ya wanna to do?"

"Not really." Lisa pauses, thinking. "Honestly, I could go for just a quiet night."

"Mm so, robes, room service and TV? Oh and a few repeats of what happened before we came down to the pool?" Sonny says with a smirk.

"Mmhm. That actually sounds amazing." Lisa says, then adds. "And I don't have to redo my hair and makeup."

"We can't have ya redoin hair and makeup, now can we." Sonny chuckles.

"Dick." Davis counters.

"I don't know bout ya but I'm gettin hungry." Sonny says.

"Is that your way of saying you're ready to go back to the room?" Lisa asks, knowing full well what he wants.

"It is." Sonny responds. He watches Davis stand up in front of him. "Mm I can't wait to get this little red bikini off ya."

"Oh, is that so?" Lisa asks before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him.

After they finish eating, Lisa walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe and jumps on the bed. "Oh, damn Davis." Sonny laughs, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"This is just what I wanted." She says cuddling into his arms.

"It's pretty nice ain't it?" Sonny mumbles as he slowly pulls the neck of her robe open, before attaching his lips to the newly visible skin. "God you're beautiful."

"Mm, thank you." Lisa says as she runs her hands over his bare shoulders. "What are you planning on do to me?"

Sonny unties the sash on the robe she is wearing, leaving the front of her body exposed to him. "What to start with." He says in a husky voice as he trails a finger lightly over her torso. "Ya gonna be mad if I give ya a hickey?"

"Only if it's visible in my uniform." Lisa chuckles.

"Thank god that uniform covers a lot." Mumbles as he kisses down her chest to her right breast. He runs his tongue around the peeked nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Lisa gasps at the contact. Sonny groans as she wiggles beneath him, rubbing against his engorged member. Sonny releases her right nipple and kisses his way to the left. "How wet are ya baby?" He asks before enclosing his mouth around her nipple.

"Mm I think you should find out for yourself." She responds.

"Should I?" Sonny asks before kissing her again.

"You definitely should." Lisa says when they break apart.

Sonny teases her entrance with the tip of his member. "Fuck Lisa."

"Mhm. Now can you please get inside me." Lisa whines while wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to force him closer to her.

"How bad do ya want me?" Sonny asks as she continues to tease her.

"This bad." Lisa smirks as she drops her legs from around him and kneels in front of him.

"What ya doin there Davis?" Lisa pushes him back onto his back. Sonny falls back on the bed with a thud. "Oh, got sick of waitin did ya?" Sonny laughs as Davis straddles him.

"Yes." She moans as she impales herself on Sonny's member.

"Damn Davis, I ain't ever gonna get sick of this view." Sonny says as he runs his hands up her body and grabs her breasts.

"Oh Sonny." She moans as she continues to move on top of him.

"C'mere." Sonny grumbles as he grabs the back of her neck and their lips meet. Lisa leans back and Sonny runs hand down her torso, his thumb landing on her clit.

"Shit Sonny. Just like that baby." Lisa could feel herself getting close. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't plannin on it." Sonny groans, feeling just as close as she is. He feels Lisa's inner muscles clamp down around him.

A strangled moan escapes Lisa's lips as she falls over the edge. She lets Sonny pull her forward, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her in place. "Oh fuck Lisa." Sonny picks up the pace until he is overtaken by his climax.

"See that's all you had to do Sonny."

"Oh, is that So?" Sonny chuckles.

"It is." Lisa says repositioning herself on the bed, under the covers. "Come cuddle."

"Yes ma'am" Sonny says as he moves to hold her. "Happy?" He asks as her after wrapping his arms around her.

"As I'm going to be right now." Lisa mumbles.

"Well, I'll tell ya what, I'm pretty damn happy right now." Sonny says as he peppers her shoulder and neck with soft kisses.

Lisa turns in his arms and kisses him. "I love you. Thank you for planning this weekend."

Sonny runs his hands down her back. "Ya are very welcome my love."

* * *

"Lisa ya almost ready? I don't want to be late for our reservation."

"Jesus Sonny. You can't rush perfection." Lisa calls from the bathroom. She opens the door and walks out of the bathroom.

Sonny looks up and takes in what is standing before him, Lisa in a dark purple silk long sleeved dress that was low cut in the front and ended halfway down her thigh. "Damn Davis."

"I take it you like it?" Lisa giggles stepping closer to him.

Sonny closes the gap between them, placing his hands on her hips. "My god ya look beautiful."

"Thank you." Lisa smiles. "Look at you, no hat, slacks and all."

"Well thank ya Lisa." Sonny says before kissing her. "Ya ready to head out?"

"I am." Lisa says as she steps away from Sonny to grab her purse.

Sonny and Davis sit down at their table and order their drinks. "Ya like the place?" Sonny asks.

"It's cool. I'm excited to try the food." Lisa says.

"I, uh, I probably shouldn't tell ya this, but, um Emma sent me a picture of ya in that weddin dress." Sonny says as she watches Lisa's face contort. "Ya looked stunnin."

Lisa shakes her head. "She shouldn't have done that. She forced me to try it on, I didn't even want to."

Sonny reaches across the table and takes Lisa's hand. "Nah baby, It's okay. I like seein it. That dress fit ya perfectly." Lisa looks at him, very unsure. "I promise."

"I just know you feel bad about being the reason we can't get married." Lisa pauses. "Then her sending you that, I don't know Sonny."

"I really like seein it. Don't feel bad." Sonny says.

"Okay, subject change." Lisa says.

"Uh, anything ya want to do for our anniversary?" He asks.

"It falls right before deployment." Lisa says

"I know. Don't mean ya can't take a night off and spend time with the love of your life." Sonny says eyeing her.

"Don't look at me like that Sonny Quinn. I suppose I could spare a night for you." Lisa smirks.

"Sucha fuckin smartass Ms. Davis."

Lisa chuckles. "What do you want?"

"Ya naked for at least 24 hours." Sonny answers.

Lisa shakes her head. "That shouldn't be too hard to gift you with."

"Ya know Davis, sometimes it amazes me how perfect we are for each other."

Davis smiles. "I know Sonny. I'm constantly amazed it took us as long as it did to get together."

"Mhm Davis."

"God, I don't want to go back to reality." Lisa says.

"I know baby. I wish I could spend every day like the last two days."

"If we can, I want to go to the mountains for a few days." Lisa says taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Sonny says with a smile.

"What are you smiling at Quinn?"

"Just enjoyin the moment."


	15. How It Started

Random chapter alert! Let's take a little walk down memory lane of our favorite couple! This chapter takes place after a couple years of Sonny and Davis knowing each other, but before DEVGRU. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"Thank ya." Sonny says to the taxi driver as they exit the taxi in the parking lot of Sonny's apartment complex. He loops an arm around Lisa's waist when he sees her stumbling towards her car. "No Ma'am, ya are far too drunk to drive."

"Are you trying to get me to spend the night Quinn?" Davis laughs at his stunned expression.

"Ya know damn well I don't mean it like that." He says pulling her towards his apartment door.

"So where am I sleeping then?" Lisa asks as Sonny unlocks and opens the door.

Sonny lets her walk through the door first. "Ya can take the bed, I'll take the couch."

Davis spins and looks at him. "Don't be silly Sonny. We can sleep in the same bed and not sleep together; we are adults after all."

"O-oh, I, um, I didn't wanna make ya uncomfortable." Sonny says locking the front door behind him.

"You won't. Just keep your hands to yourself." Lisa smirks as she walks to the fridge and opens a can of beer and takes a drink.

"I can only promise that awake Sonny will behave." He chuckles, catching the beer she throws at him.

Lisa shrugs. "I guess that's fair." She starts walking towards his bedroom. "I do need to barrow some pajamas."

"Boxers and a t-shirt good?" He asks watching her make herself right at home.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect." She smiles while throwing her leather jacket on a chair in the corner of the room and kicking her booties off.

Sonny roots around in his dresser for a second before finding a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for her to wear. "Here ya go." He hands them to her.

"Thanks." She says before taking another swig of her beer and heading to the bathroom to change. When she exits the bathroom, she finds Sonny already sitting in bed channel surfing. "So tell me Quinn, how many women have worn these boxers?"

Sonny chuckles. "Uh none that I know of."

Lisa cocks her head at him as she gets in the bed. "Oh really?"

"Really Davis. Ya know I don't do sleep overs." Lisa looks at him with a raised eyebrow, questioning him. "Just so ya know, you're the first woman to ever actually sleep in my bed. Ya better feel hella special."

"I'm the chosen one." She laughs as she lays down.

Sonny looks down at her and smiles. "Sleep tight Davis."

"Sweet dreams Sonny."

The next morning Lisa wakes up to a pounding in her head that was reminding her just how much she had to drink the night before. She goes to roll onto her back when the strong arm that had been loosely draped over her tightened, holding her in place. That was the moment she remembered she was lying in Sonny Quinn's bed. "I'm too hung over for ya to be rollin around, shit." Sonny grumbles.

Lisa squeezes her eyes shut. 'This wasn't happening. Her and Sonny didn't sleep together, wait did they just sleep?' "I can't help but notice that we are both still clothed..."

Sonny chuckles. "Damn, ya really were wasted last night. We didn't do anythin. I believe your words to me when I told ya that you're the only woman who has ever just slept in my bed were I'm the chosen one. Ya ain't got a single thing to worry about."

Davis buries her face in Sonny's side. "I really said that?"

"Ya did. I got a laugh outta it." Sonny says, realizing he was still holding her tight against him. He relaxed his arm and waited for her to roll away, but she didn't. "How much of last night do ya remember?"

Lisa thinks for a minute. "Somewhere around my 11th tequila shot."

"Damn Davis. There were a lot more after that. Any particular reason ya got so fucked up?"

"I don't want to talk about." Lisa says hiding her face from Sonny as much as she could.

Sonny ran his hand up and down her back. "Davis it's me, ya can tell me anything."

Lisa looks up and him, tears threatening to spill over. "Um, you know how all I say about my childhood is that it was really fucked up?"

"Yeah." Sonny responds.

"Well, my Mom, Serena, she was a drunk and a horrible Mom. By the time I was eight I was pretty much raising my two younger sisters. A-and then when I was eleven there was a fire in our house. The three of us were home alone." Davis let out a shaky breath. "I, um, I could only save one of my sisters, Ronnie. Michelle died in the fire."

Sonny rolls onto his side and holds her tightly. "Davis, I, um, I really don't know what to say."

Lisa lays silent for a few seconds, realizing how good it felt to trust someone as much as she trusted him. "You don't have to say anything. You're the first person I have told that to in a very long time."

"I feel honored that ya trust me enough to tell me that. One question though, what does that have to do with last night?"

"Ah, yes, last night was the Anniversary of the fire. As hard as I have worked to overcome my past, it, it creeps in every once in a while." Lisa says.

"That makes sense." Sonny says rolling back onto his back. To his pleasant surprise she threw her arm over his waist and laid her head on his stomach.

"Okay Quinn, I told you my horrible childhood story, now tell me yours."

Sonny looked down and looked into her eyes. "Well, mine ain't nearly as bad as yours, but my Mama died when I was eight. She was great. Always took real good care of me. Emmit, my dad was a different story. After my Mama's death he dumped me at my grandparent's for a while. Then I pretty much raised myself as a teenager. And uh, had no idea what to do with life so I joined up."

"Thank you for telling me that." Davis smiles. "There's no comparing who's childhood was crapier. We both overcame a lot that no one should have to live through."

"You're right Davis. I told ya how I joined up, your turn."

"You're making me bare all of my secrets to you, aren't you?" Lisa chuckles.

"It's only fair." Sonny smiles enjoying the moment.

"Fine, this one's a tearjerker too, just so you're warned." Lisa lets out a deep breath before continuing. "I had a couple of abusive boyfriends when I was a teenager. And um, I had just turned 19 when I found out I was 12 weeks pregnant. I told my boyfriend... and, and he kicked me in the stomach, knocking me down a big flight of stairs. I woke up alone at the bottom of the stairs with horrible abdominal pain and a broken arm." Davis lets out a shaky breath. "I was lying in the hospital bed hurting and more broken than I had ever been, and I knew I had to change my life."

"Davis" Sonny says stunned by what Lisa had just revealed. "I knew ya were strong, but I'm seein ya in a whole new light."

"Oh god Sonny. Please don't."

"Lisa, how could I not?"

"Fine, just don't go treating me any different. Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this?" Lisa says looking up at him.

"Ya ain't gotta worry about either of those happenin." Sonny says running his fingers through her hair. Something about this felt so natural to him.

"Thank you, Sonny." Lisa says before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again. When she woke up for a second time that morning, the realization that she was much closer to Sonny than she should be hit her. She looked up at him. "I see you're still letting me lay on you when I probably shouldn't be."

Sonny looks down at her from the TV. "This might sound a little weird, uh, you're 100% in blow job range and that is the last thing I want. And ya know me, I'm always down for that."

Davis looks down at the lower half of Sonny's body and sees he's right. "I guess we answered everyone's question about there being sexual tension between us."

Sonny chuckles. "I suppose so."

"My hangover would really appreciate breakfast." Lisa smiles.

"Is that your way of askin me to make ya breakfast?" Sonny asks.

Lisa nods. "It is."

"I reckon I can throw somethin together for ya. Ya gotta get off first."

Davis rolls on to her back. "You were so warm."

Sonny turns and looks at her after he stood up. "Ya know Davis, this is feelin like girlfriend land without the girlfriend benefits."

"Didn't we just decide we weren't sexually attracted to each other?" Lisa asks while pulling herself into a sitting position on the bed.

"That's my point Davis."

"I guess that's a good point. I'm not going to lie, I could get used to sleepovers and a fresh breakfast." Lisa smiles.

"I already feel so used, first for cuddles now for food." Sonny say shaking his head.

"Okay Sonny. Breakfast time."

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny chuckles as he heads towards the kitchen.


End file.
